Bubblewraped Heart
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Jeff didn't know about the rock salt slushie, so he rebels against The Warblers. He has been betrayed by his boyfriend and fellow friends. What is he to do now? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

~So, this will be a new thing for me to write; Sebastian/Nick being Jeff's enemy. It's weird. All well. This story has just sat in my notebook FOREVER! I just now decided to bring it out!~

Disclaimer: I own no one. . .man, I wish I owned Jeff. . .

Warnings: Violence, spoilers for 'Michael'.

Pairings: Niff, Klaine, Pinn

Jeff's P.O.V.

What just happened? Everything was just fine. We were singing and I was dancing with that blonde girl from New Directions. . .Quinn? It happened so fast. Sebastian threw the slushie at Kurt, but Blaine pushed him out of the way. Blaine hit the concrete floor cupping his face with his hands. He was screaming in pure agony. His crys echoed through the parking garage. Kurt dropped to his knees and was trying to pry Blaine's hands away so that he could see what was wrong.

Corn syrup and artificial flavoring doesn't cause that much pain. That was no ordinary slushie. I glanced around at my friends. They didn't seem phased at all. Not even Nick.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sebastian said.

The Warblers all turned around and started walking out of the parking garage. Except for me. I stayed staring at the scene before me. My friend was hurt.

"Jeff," I heard Nick call for me, "Let's go."

Oh my God. They knew! They knew about the slushie. Am I the only one who didn't? How could they? How could Nick. . .Oh my God no! Nick! He knew! He passed the slushie to Smythe! How could he?

I felt his oh so familiar touch on my arm. I jerked away from him and turned around.

"You knew! You knew about this! Didn't you?" I yelled. Some members of New Directions looked up confused. A few of The Warblers stopped and looked back too. Because Nick and Jeff fighting? What? That was impossible! They were the perfect couple. . .well they used to be.

"Jeffie. . .Look. . ."

"NO! Blaine is our friend Nick!"

"It wasn't meant for Blaine! It was meant for Kurt!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"And that makes it better? Kurt is our friend too!" I threw my hands up in the air completely frustrated.

"Jeff. . ."

"You're not the same person I fell in love with." I whispered harshly.

Nick took a step toward Jeff, "Yes I am! Don't say that!"

"No," I shook his head, "You're not. The Nick I fell in love with wouldn't have done something like this. Something so cruel and evil. That Nick wouldn't have stood by and let one of his friends get hurt. Do you hear that Nick? Do you hear Blaine? His crying? His pain? That's because of you. This is all your fault. What would happen if I left The Warblers and Dalton and went to another school and another Glee club? Would you let Sebastian hurt me?"

"No," Nick immediately shouted, "Never! Don't you dare even think that!"

"Then why did you let Blaine get hurt?"

"Jeff. . .come on. We can talk about this in our room. We need to leave."

I shook his head, "No, I can't go anywhere with you."

"Jeffie, what are you. . .?"

"I can't be with someone that. . ." I couldn't even think straight. I was angry and he felt so, so betrayed, "Stood by and let something this bad happen."

Nick was shaking his head, "No, please Jeff. No, you can't do this. I need you please." Tears streamed down his face. I was crying too.

Nick reached out to take hold of my hand. I jerked away.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

He drew his hand back.

"I'm done Nick." I whispered.

Nick was biting his lip to keep his sobs in.

I hate to admit this, but it breaks my heart even more, if that's possible, to see him like this. All i want is for this to be a nightmare and I would wake up in Nick's arms any minute. But it isn't a dream. This is reality.

I turned around and began walking towards the New Directions.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Isn't it obvious?

"My friend needs help!" I shouted.

"But. . .you rode with me! How are you going to get back to school?" Nick will not give up.

I sighed, and stopped in my tracks, "I don't even want to look at you right now." I began walking again and dropped to my knees beside Kurt and Blaine.

"I didn't know," I sobbed, "I didn't. . .I would have. . .I'm sorry." I was finally broken.

Kurt nodded, "It's okay," He grabbed my hand in his, his own tears slipping down his pale cheeks.

The Warblers and Nick were gone by the time the ambulance arrived. Kurt and I climbed into the back. Blaine was on a stretcher. The paramedics had given him a seditive. He was out like a light.

Kurt was clutching my hand still.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Kurt looked at me as I stared at Blaine.

"Hey, look at me."

I did.

"Jeff, you said yourself you didn't know this was going to happen. You couldn't have stopped it. I know for a fact that if you did know then you would have warned us or something. That's the type of person you are. You're so kind and loving. I'm glad you're here. I think I would be a complete mess if you weren't."

I tightened my hold on his hand. I needed it. I needed some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry about you and. . ."

"Please," I begged, "Don't talk about him."

Kurt nodded, "I just can't believe. . ." I trailed off. it was too painful. Nick and me have been friends for so long. Since we were in kindergarden and we've dated for almost three years. Our relationship was so strong. . .until tonight. We never had a problem or arguement. . .until tonight. I don't know what I'm going to do without him in my life. I feel like a part of me is missing. A huge part. A part that will never be filled.

When we arrived at the hospital the rest of New Directions were already there. They individualy introduced themselves to me. They welcomed me with open arms. I couldn't have been more greatful. We spent hours and hours in the waiting room.

Santana and her girlfriend Brittany stood up, hands clasped tightly together.

"Well, I need to get home and give Lord Tubbington a sponge bath. Come on Rory Leprechaun." The blonde said.

The Irish boy stood as well.

"And I'm their ride. Text us when you find out about Blaine." The hispanic said.

Sam, the blonde, walked out as well.

It wasn't long after that when the asian couple stood.

"It's way passed my curfew," The gothic one commented.

"Yeah," Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "My father is going to kill me. . .literally." They left.

Next was the boy in the wheelchair, Artie, and the dark skinned girl, Mercedes.

She hugged Kurt tightly, "Don't worry baby. Blaine will be alright. I'm praying for him."

Artie wheeled over to me and held his fist out, I slowly bumped our knuckles together, "See ya Jeff. Thanks for sticking by Blaine's side. And I'm sorry about. . .everything"

I gave him a small smile.

Sugar jumped up, "Oh wait! I need a ride. I can't stand to be here anymore! It smells so gross!" She squealed. I wasn't too fond of her.

It was just Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, and me left.

How much longer? This waiting is killing me! I need to know if Blaine is alright!

"Jeff?" Kurt squeezed my hand. I held on so tightly to his hand ever since we were in the ambulance.

"Yes Kurt?"

"This isn't your fault, you know that right?"

I slowly looked up at him, "I know."

"This is all Sebastian's fault." Finn commented.

"Are you going to be okay?" Quinn asked me, "You look a little pale."

Why are they so concerned for me? They should be worrying about Blaine.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm scared. I'm scared for Blaine. I'm scared to go back Dalton. I'm scared to face Sebastian and Nick. I'm just so scared," My voice cracked.

"Aw don't be scared of those assholes," Puck said from where he was laying on about five chairs pushed together.

"Gees Puck. You could be a little more considerate." Finn said slugging him on the arm. Puck hit him back and then pecked Finn's cheek.

"What? And besides Jay, if they mess with you tell me and I'll beat 'em up, okay?" Puck draped an arm over his eyes and was soon asleep.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel got down on her knees in front of me, "Jeffrey, when we were all performing Bad, I heard you singing and I must say you have exceptional talent. And I believe it is being wasted at Dalton Academy."

Kurt and Rachel smiled at one another. They were up to something.

"Jeff," Kurt said getting my attention, "We have an idea."

Oh no.

They kept talking and explaing their plan to me. I was listening, but I just don't know. Should I? It seems such a great and wonderful thing to do. But. . .

"Jeff!" Rachel yelled breaking me from my thoughts, "Are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"Well what do you think about it?" Kurt wondered.

"I'll do it," I gave them a smile; a weak one.

Rachel and Kurt both threw their arms around me in a tight hug.

"Let me just call my dad." I stood and pulled out my phone. The conversation with him was a long one and it ended with me crying. As I walked up to my new friends, I grinned, "Looks like I'm going to Mckinely."

Kurt and Rachel both squealed.

We all stayed the hosptial that night and skipped school the next day. Puck honestly didn't care either. He did seem like the bad-boy type.

Blaine turned out to have a scratched cornea and had to have surgery. He might lose his eye sight. We haven't been able to see him yet.

I checked the time on my phone; 2:30 P.M. Gees, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night or today. Rachel and Quinn went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and Finn and Puck were still asleep. Kurt sat beside me. He didn't get any sleep either.

I decided to look through my messages to see if my dad text me. There were 15 texts from Nick plus 9 missed calls and 3 voicemails.

**Where r u?**

**R U OK?**

**I miss u. U need 2 com bak 2 skool so we can talk.**

**Jeff txt me.**

**When R U comin bak 2 skool?**

**Jeff answer me! Plz!**

**Jeffrey Sterling!**

So many more follwed. I dialed the voicemails.

_"Hey Jeffie. Are you alright? Please talk to me. Please. I need to know if you're okay."_

_"This is driving me crazy! Jeff please answer!"_

_"Dammit Jeffrey Sterling! I just want to know if you're okay? You never came back to our room! I'm so worried. Call me." _

A stab went through my chest as I heard his voice. I sighed as I exited out of everything and put the phone back in my pocket.

Thank God it's Friday.

Kurt leaned his head onto my shoulder, "Don't look at your phone anymore. Don't think about him right now."

"Easier said than done."

I stood, stretching arms and legs and popping my back, "I - I'm going to grab a cab and go to Dalton. I need to grab some things and take care of some stuff."

"I don't want you to go alone."

"You need to stay here for Blaine."

Kurt gave a small sigh, "Fine, but take Puck with you," He leaned over and smacked Puck on the stomach.

Puck sat up, "Huh? What? I swear the T.V. was already there when I. . .!" He looked around, "Oh."

"Go to Dalton with Jeff. Make sure he doesn't get hurt Puck."

"Alright," He stood, stretching. The muscles in his arms flexed.

It was exactly 3 o'clock when we arrived into the music room. I looked down at the pendent on my navy blue uniform. The golden round ring with the bird perched on a small branch caused my heart to ache.

I took it off slowly. I heard The Warblers coming. Dang. I wanted to leave before they came.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Sterling, long time no see." Oh how I hated that voice. Stupid Smythe.

"Jeffie," Nick smiled sadly, "You're okay." He stepped forward.

I ignored him and walked passed him and up to Sebastian. I held out my pen, "Here."

Sebastian took it without a thought about it, "You won't be missed." He smirked. I wanted to smack him.

"Jeffie," I heard Nick say, "You can't quit! You've worked so hard to get to where you are now. You can't quit." He repeated.

Without turning around to look at him I said quietly, "I just did."

I heard a crash and looked over at Puck who had knocked a very expensive vase. His eyes were wide, "It was already like that." He rushed away from it.

"Are we done here or what? 'Cause this place is way too fancy for me Jay."

"Yeah Puck. Let's go." The Warblers split and made a pathway to the door.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, "Jeffie!"

I gnored his calls. Tears slipped down my face and bit back a sob.

Puck turned and looked at The Warblers, "You mess with one of us, then mess with _all_ of us. And if I hear that anyone is messing with Jay, then I will screw you up so badly you'll be in the hospital pissing through a tube!"

He turned back around and ran to catch up to me.

"Looks like Sterling already replaced you Duval!" I heard Smythe say.

"Shut up!" Nick burst out, "Just shut up!"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow Jeff!" Trent called after me. Beatbox and Thad said about the same thing.

Oh how they were in for a suprise. I quit The Warblers. They don't know that my father called the academy today and transferred me to Mckinely High School.

~Wow. Tell me what you guys think! I love reviews! And please nothing mean! It hurts me feelings!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter was good? I hope there was enough action! I was not expecting many reviews; only like maybe 2! So it means a lot to me! Thank you guys!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None really. Oh, and there is no Jeff/Quinn. Only friendship!

Jeff's P.O.V

When Puck and I arrived back at the hospital I had my shoulder bag that I carried for school. Kurt stood when he saw me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," My voice was hoarse from all of the crying I had done in the cab. Puck was surprisingly comforting.

"How is Blaine?" I wanted to know.

"His doctor said we should be able to see him any minute!" Kurt practically squealed in excitement.

Soon enough a man in horrible turquoise scrubs came walking up to us; informing us that Blaine was in room 36.

I bit back a sob at the numbers. Seriously, what were the odds of that? There are hundreds of room in this place! And Blaine had to be in. . .36?

Kurt entwined our fingers together tightly and we all ventured down to the room.

Blaine wasn't hooked to a million machines like you see in the movies. He was though hooked up to a heart monitor and an I'V., that was about it. He had a white gauze bandage over his right eye. He was smiling though. How can be happy? I don't understand!

"Hey," Kurt walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, the rest of them did the same, well all except for Puck, he gave Blaine a high-five. I guess he was too _manly_.

"Hey Jeff."

"Blaine," I felt my eyes growing hot, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Jeff come here. It's okay." He ushered me over to his bed.

"Why don't we all give them a minute alone?" Finn said and I couldn't have been more greatful.

In a blink of an eye it was just Blaine and I in the room. I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"There was something in the slushie! Sebastian and. . .and Nick. . .they all knew about the slushie except for me."

"Wait, Nick knew too?" His shock matched mine from last night.

I nodded weakly, "Yes, God. Since last night I broke up with Nick, I left the Warblers and I transferred to McKinley. Too much has happened," I sobbed, "I don't know how much more I can take! I really can't! I'm just so, so sorry Blaine!"

He rubbed my back soothingly, "It's okay. You just said that you didn't know they were planning this. It wasn't your fault. New Directions and I will be there for you every step of the way. Everything is going to be just fine."

I turned around and threw my arms around him and cried.

By the time I was done, my eyes ached, probably from the lack of sleep plus the crying didn't help one bit, and there was the most terrible dull ache in my head.

"Look, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look like you could use some rest."

I just nodded.

"Come see me tomorrow. . .after school, okay?"

"O-okay."

"New Directions will help you through school."

I sniffed, "Alright." I got up and made my way to the door.

I was immediately greeted by Rachel and Quinn hugging me.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Quinn said to me, "It's no trouble."

She then took my hand in hers and led me out of the hospital.

She really was pretty and if I wasn't so in love with. . ._him_, then I would ask her out.

I gave her the directions to my house and we were soon pulling up into the driveway.

"Do you. . .do you want to come inside and have a soda or something, please?" Wow, I am so pathetic. I'm practically begging for this girl to come into my house.

She smiled, "Sure," She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

I took my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door.

When we stepped inside she glanced around," Wow," She breathed, "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you," I walked into the kitchen. She followed.

She hopped up on the small island. I had the fridge open, but I wasn't paying attention to anything inside of it. Instead I was taking in Quinn's appearance.

She was wearing a simple white dress that went to the middle of her knees with a jean jacket over it. Her blonde, chin-length hair fit her face perfectly. She was very beautiful. I wonder what she sings like?

"What?" She grinned.

"Nothing," I turned my gaze to the contents in the refrigerator, "We have cherry coke, or sprite."

"I'll take a cherry coke."

I grabbed up two cans and handed one to her.

"Well then, show me your room."

I was in mid-drink, I choked and coughed, "What?"

She giggled, "I have to see your wardrobe. I need to help you pick out what you are going to wear tomorrow. You can't wear _that_," She gestured to my Dalton uniform.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I replied with, "No, I guess not."

Soon we were up in my room. I was laying down on my bed, watching as Quinn went through each shirt in my closet.

"You sure do like plaid, don't you?" She found it very humorous.

"Yeah. It's my favorite thing to wear."

"Some of my shirts are at Dalton, in Ni. . .my room there."

She pulled out a plastic Aeropostale bag, "What's this?"

"Oh, I um. . .went shopping about a week ago. Got some new. . ."

"Plaid shirts," She pulled them out of the bag.

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Oh this one! You need to wear this." She walked over to me and ushered for me to stand up where she held the shirt to my torso.

"Blue is you color, Jeff. You look very handsome. If you wear this, and some jeans you will look. . .very sexy." She joked.

I could help but laugh. No one has ever said that to me before. . .except for. . .Nick. And he really mean it.

"And I'll wear my converse. Only shoes I have besides my loafers for Dalton."

"I saw," She looked back at my closet, "You have, black, red, blue, dark blue, and another pair of black ones," She smiled, "Alright then. Now that you got that settled, we need to pick out a song for your audition."

"Audition? What audition?"

"You are auditioning for the Glee club, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Wrong, you _are_ auditioning."

By the look on her face and how her arms were crossed over her chest, there was no point in arguing with her.

"O-okay."

She smiled, "Good. Now, do you have an Itunes? We need to pick a song."

"I already know the perfect song."

"Show me."

And that's exactly what I did. I sang her the song and I danced my heart out, I grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed. I continued to sing and dance with her for the next few minutes until the song ended.

She was laughing so hard, "That was quite amazing Jeff. And you dance very well! You could give Mike a run for his money."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Oh man," She said looking down at her phone, "I have to go. It's already 7 0'clock! Now, I'll be here in the morning at 6:30 that gives us an extra thirty minutes to get your schedule and I'll show you around, alright?"

I nodded and I hugged her, tight, it lasted longer than I had planned.

"Alright, I need to go." She chuckled.

I released her, "Sorry."

"It's okay. We all just. . .need a hug sometimes."

I walked her down to her car and shut her door for her.

"See you in the morning Jeff. . .oh wait! Here's my number. . ." Quinn grabbed an old recipt and scribbled it down and then handed it to me.

"_Text_ _me_. I mean it."

"Alright. I will. Goodbye Quinn."

"Bye Jeff."

I went back inside and had a very hot and very, very long shower. The water felt so good as it hit my back. After I got out I sent a quick message to Quinn, so she would have my number. I had more texts and calls from Nick.

**Where r u?**

**U should b n our room by now.**

**R U stayin w/ some1?**

**R U ur house?**

**Jeff plz answer.**

I sighed and exited out of them.

My dad didn't come home until 9. Which was early for him. He usually came home from work at the most horrible hours of the night.

I was sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping on some hot tea when I heard the front door open.

"Jeffrey?"

"Kitchen!" I called.

I felt his hand on my back, "Hey, you okay?"

"Not really." I sat my mug down.

"I am so sorry about this Jeffrey. I can't believe Nick and your friends would do something like this," He sat down next me.

"They weren't my real friends. As for Nick," Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was done crying, "He just. . .wasn't the one for me." Dang, that hurt so bad to say that. Nick and I always knew we would be together forever. Looks like we were both terribly wrong.

My dad pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Everything will be just fine. You have some friends that go to McKinley, right?"

I nodded.

"Well that's good. Why don't you head on up to bed. You look exhausted son."

I stood on shaky legs, "Night dad."

"Goodnight Jeffrey."

I loved my dad. I really did. Ever since my parents got divorced when I was 12 my dad has done everything for me. My mom lives in France now. I wanted to live wth my dad, my mom didn't really care if I lived with her or not. And this might be weird to hear me say this, but my dad is one of my best friends. I love that man to death. He didn't care that I was gay and in love with Nick. He supported us 100%.

God, Nick. Why? Why did this have to happen?

I climbed the stairs slowly, I had no energy at all. My arms and lgs felt like jelly. I fell on to my bed and instantly went to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by my phone vibrating on the bed side table.

I looked at it and saw a blurry; Quinn Calling. Reaching for it I pressed talk and was greeted by her voice.

"Good morning Jeffrey."

"Monin'," I mumbled.

"You need to get up. I'm on my way over right now. I should be there in about five minutes."

"Alright, I'm getting up."

"Good," She hung up.

I stumbled through the darkness of my room until I found the light. I put on the clothes that Quinn had picked out for me.

As I grabbed my school bag I turned around to face her. I yelped and jumped back.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in."

"Oh, okay then. I'm ready."

She took in my appearance. I wore a light blue, white, and black plaid shirt, with my jeans and my black and white converse.

She nodded, smiling, "Alright then. Let's go."

There wasn't a line in the office, which was good.

I didn't even get to look at my schedule before Quinn grabbed it from hands.

"You have third and seventh with me. That's good. Come on, let's go find some of our friends and see what classes you have with them, okay?" She dragged me down the hall.

I turned out to have first and second with Finn, Fourth with Rachel, fifth with Kurt and Artie and sixth with Puck. How this all happened? I have no clue, but I'm not complaining. I wouldn't be totally alone.

"Hey, how's Blaine?" I whispered to Finn in first period.

"Good. He should be able to come home in a few days, but he will be on bed rest."

Second period was Calculus. Finn was literally sweating over his paper. He used about the whole eraser on his pencil plus another. I had finished my paper within five minutes. School is very easy for me.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked him.

He glanced over at me, "Yes, please." He sighed in relief.

We spent the rest of the period working on his paper.

I was so relieved when I saw Quinn in third. I think she in my favorite person in Mckinley. She took me in and made me her best friend within just a short little time.

In fourth Rachel. . .well she annoyed me, but I like her though. All she talked about was what an amazing singer she was and how happy she was that I was here.

Fifth Kurt hugged me and sat me between him and Artie.

"Sooooo?" He sang to me.

"Soooo what?"

"How do you like it here, Jeff?" Artie asked.

"Oh yeah, it's fine."

After that class was lunch and I sat down in between Quinn and Kurt. We talked and I have to admit that I enjoyed myself. I was really enjoying it here. After lunch I walked with Puck to our class. He asked me how I was doing and then fell straight to sleep. Once again I was really happy to see Quinn in our last period.

I was so nervous. I didn't want English IV to end. Because when it ended then I would have to go to the Glee club and sing. . . in front of all my new friends. . .who are probably way better than me. They'll all laugh at me.

The bell rang. UGH! Why?

In the choir room I stood beside Quinn and Mr. Schue.

"Hey everyone. You remember Jeff from. . .last night. He is going to audition for the Glee club." She squeezed my arm affectionately before going to sit down beside Rachel.

I felt a wave of heat flash through my body. Everyone was staring at me. I slipped my bag off of my shoulder and sat it down on the ground. I started to sing a song, from my most favorite band; Mcfly.

_I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart,_  
_In case I fall and break apart,_  
_I'm not God, I can't change the stars,_  
_And I don't know if there's life on Mars,_  
_But I know you're hurt,_  
_People that you love and those who care for you,_  
_I want nothing to do with the things you're going through._

I got the hang of singing in front of these people farely quickly.

_This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised._  
_You're standing in moonlight,_  
_But you're black on the inside,_  
_Who do you think you are to cry?_  
_This is goodbye._

Quinn gave me an encouraging smile.

_I'm a little dazed and confused,_  
_Life's a bitch and so are you._  
_All my days have turned into nights,_  
_'Cause living without, without, without you in my life._  
_And you wrote the book on how to be a liar,_  
_And lose all your friends,_  
_Did I mean nothing at all?_  
_Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?_

I broke out of my shell and put everything that I had into the song.

_'Cause this is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised._  
_You're standing in moonlight,_  
_But you're black on the inside,_  
_Who do you think you are to cry?_  
_This is goodbye._

I wanted to cry. This song was too close to home, but I guess that's why I chose it.

_Yeah!_  
_Turn on the radio honey,_  
_'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!_  
_This one I dedicate._  
_Whoa oh!_  
_Don't get all emotional baby,_  
_You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!_

_This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised..._

_This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised._  
_You're standing in moonlight,_  
_But you're black on the inside,_  
_Who do you think you are to cry?_  
_This is goodbye._

_This is goodbye._

The song ended and the entire Glee club burst into an appluase. I felt this sudden burst of. . .something inside of me. I don't know what it was.

Quinn and Kurt got up and hugged me. I realized what that burst of emotion was. . .happiness. Yes, I was heartbroken over Nick and I felt aso betrayed by almost everyone, but these people, my new friends, made me feel so welcomed.

"That was very good Jeff." Mr. Schue commented.

"Come sit down with Jeff." Quinn pulled me over to the chairs.

I think I am going to just fine here.

~Whoa. . .that was a little longer than the first chapter, but long is good right? Now go hit the review button at the bottom! Oh, and the song is Bubble Wrap by Mcfly. Riker Lynch seriously loves Mcfly and they are my favorite band too!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Wow. Chapter three was really long. I will try to make this chapter long too! Just keep reviewing =) It encourages me~

Disclaimer: I own no one. . .sadly.

Warnings: Intense singing duel! Slight cussing, nothing too major.

The next day in Glee Club Mr. Schue walked over to the board to find that someone had written _Margarine hair will get you nowhere_, on it.

"Sue," He growled. I'll be right guys. I have to take care of this."

As soon as he left the room Santana got up, "Britt, lock the door."

"I don't know how to do that." Was her reply.

Wow. I got up and locked the door for her. She hugged me, "Thank Jesse McCartney."

Wait, what? Where did that. . .never mind.

"Um, you're welcome."

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"We need to get back at those Warbler freaks." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, "Now, my idea is that we tie Sebastian up and gag him and then drag his scrawny little ass to a tattoo parlor and get him a tramp stamp that says, 'I'll do it for a nickel' or "Congrats! You're my 1000th customer.'"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Look, Santana," Kurt started, "After what he did to Blaine I really wanted to hurt him, but I can't. I have fought for violence against this school for way too long. I have to take the high road."

"I honor and respect that Prancy Nancy, I really do," She continued, "I know we're not going to beat Sebastian by playing dirty, so let's take the high road, but we are going to beat him. I have an idea. I need Jeff." She looked at me.

I didn't like this. No one bit. I like Santana I really do, but honestly she scares me.

We went over and over this plan again and again. I didn't like it, but if it involved beating Smythe, then so be it.

So, here I am the following day, in Dalton after school in the band room. Dozens of yellow colored velvet chairs lined in a semi-circle. Two cellists were left in the middle of the room. The Warblers would be here any minute.

I glanced down my clothes. A gray, white, and black plaid shirt, with my dark blue jeans and my converse. I sighed trying to calm my nerves.

The doors opened.

"Jeff?" Nick smiled excitedly, "Where have you been? No one has heard from you in days. You haven't been in class either. I - I've been so worried about you."

I ignored him and stood up. I walked over to Sebastian, "Hey Andrew Mccarthy, don't know if you heard or not, but Blaine might lose an eye. The same Blaine that used to be friends with most of you not even four months ago." I glanced around at some of the Warblers.

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious?" Trent asked, horrified, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions." I shot back rudely.

I stood right in front of them now.

Sebastian looked back at him, "Trent, shut up. I got this," He turned back to me, "That's a shame. Blaine was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way though. That slushie was meant for Kurt, not him."

"You may look like a villain out of an old 80's high school movie, but you should know I am prepared to go Danny Zuko all over your sorry ass," I heard a few Warblers gasp. I wasn't one to cuss. Santana's. . .bitching lessons as she called them, seemed to be working.

I stepped up to Sebastian, "Admit that you put something in that slushie. What was it? Glass? Asphalt? "

"Red dye number 6."

"You are such a liar."

He turned back to The Warblers, "He questioned my honor," He faces me again, "I demand satisfaction in Warbler Tradition."

I chuckled at that, "Just give it up Smythe. We are doing Michael sectionals."

"Wait, did you transfer?" Nick stepped forward.

I glanced at him, "Yepp. Best decision I ever made. I'm happy in New Directions and I can see why Blaine transferred."

Nick's face looked pained as I said that.

"Look, Sterling, why don't you run back to your little public school before you get hurt." Sebastian smirked.

"What do you say we have a little duel? Hey cellist guys hang back a minute, will you? I'm going to need you for this one."

"Everyone else clear out. I don't want you to see me make Jeff cry." Sebastian said, still staring me down.

"No," I stopped them from leaving, "You guys should stay. I won't be the one crying." I said my eyes never leaving Sebastian's.

I walked over to the middle of the chairs and sat down, waiting for him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

The cellists began to play. I saw Nick had a worried expression on his face, but I just didn't care at the moment.

**[Sebastian:]** **Uh, as he came into the window** **It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!** **He came into her apartment** **He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!**

He sang in my ear and then moved up and then sang into my other. I jerked my attention towards him. The song choice was very violent and it scared me. He continued to sing. He danced away from me and then turned back around to face me.

**She ran underneath the table** **He could see she was unable** **So she ran into the bedroom** **She was struck down** **It was her doom** **Annie are you OK?**

I stood up and sang my part.

_[Jeff:]_ _So, Annie are you OK?_

I danced my way over to one of the cellists.

**[Sebastian:]** **Are you OK, Annie?**

Soon enough Sebastian and I were getting closer and closer. We spun around as we met in the middle and then went in the opposite directions the other had just come. We didn't turn our backs to one another.

_[Jeff:]_ _Annie are you OK?_

**[Sebastian:]** **So, Annie are you OK?**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick tense up every time Smythe would get close to me.

_[Jeff:]_ _Are you OK, Annie?_

**[Sebastian:]** **Annie are you OK?**

_[Jeff:]_ _So, Annie are you OK?_

We circled around the chairs on opposite sides of the room. It was getting intense. I loved it. I felt so alive. It was almost like a burst of adrenaline.

**[Sebastian:]** **Are you OK, Annie?**

_[Jeff:]_ _Annie are you OK?_

**[Sebastian:]** **So, Annie are you OK?**

**_[Jeff and Sebastian:]_** **_Are you OK, Annie?_** **_Annie are you OK?_** **_Will you tell us that you're OK _([Sebastian:] uh!)** **_There's a sign in the window_** **_That he struck you_**

We faced one another now and I pushed his shoulder. I wanted him to know that I wasn't afraid, even though I was a little. He wasn't phased at all. He just straightened his blazer out.

_**- A crescendo Annie**_ _**He came into your apartment**_ _**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **_**([Sebastian:] uh!)** _**Then you ran into the bedroom**_ _**You were struck down**_ _**It was your doom**_

Soon he was practically chasing me around the room. It was like a cat and mouse.

**[Sebastian:]** **Annie are you OK?**

We reversed roles and I was chasing him.

_[Jeff:]_ _So, Annie are you OK?_

**[Sebastian:]** **Are you OK Annie?**

His eyes swept me up and down. Really? Is seriously checking me out?

_[Jeff:]_ _Annie are you OK?_

**[Sebastian:]** **So, Annie are you OK?**

_[Jeff:]_ _Are you OK Annie?_

We sang to one another for the next few lines.

**[Sebastian:]** **Annie are you OK?**

_[Jeff:]_ _So, Annie are you OK?_

I made my way to the back of the room again and Sebastian followed.

**_[Jeff and Sebastian:]_** **_Are you OK Annie?_**

We faced one another again.

**[Sebastian:]** **You've been hit by**

_[Jeff:]_ _You've been hit by_

_**[Jeff and Sebastian:]**_ _**A Smooth Criminal**_

I had to get away from him. He was too close. I walked away, I got as far on the other side of the small room as I could.

_[Jeff:] __I don't know!_

I held the note for as long as possible.

_**[Jeff and Sebastian]**_ _**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)**_

We were dodging each other again. My heart was beating so fast.

_**[Jeff and Sebastian]**_**_I don't know!_** _**(There's a sign in the window)**_ _**I don't know!**_ _**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**_ _**I don't know!(He came into your apartment)**_ _**I don't know!**_ _**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)**_ _**I don't know why baby!**_

With every line we were moving closer and closer to one another.

_**[Jeff and Sebastian]**_**_Then you ran into the bedroom)_** _**I don't know!**_ _**(You were struck down)**_ _**(It was your doom - Annie!)**_ _**(Annie are you OK?)**_ _**Dang, gone it - Baby!**_ _**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**_ _**Dang, gone it - Baby!**_ _**(There's a sign in the window)**_ _**Dang, gone it - baby!**_ _**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie**_

Sebastian was now moving chairs around to get closer to me.

_[Jeff:]_ _Hoo! Hoo!_

_**[Jeff and Sebastian]**_**_(He came into your apartment)_** _**Dang, gone it!**_ _**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**_ _**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**_ _**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**_ _**Dang gone it!**_ _**(You were struck down)**_

Sebastian held up his thumb and his pointer finger tilted towards me to make a gun.

_**(It was your doom - Annie!)**_

**[Sebastian:]** **You've been hit by**

We were right in front of each other now. I could feel his breath on my lips.

**_[Jeff and Sebastian:]_** **_You've been struck by_**

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

The song ended. Sebastian and I both were breathing hard. Some of The Warblers were clapping and cheering.

"Well, I can see why were Warbler number 6, Jeffrey. Your singing is atrocious."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "You think you're so smart Sebastian."

"I am." He turned away and started walking to other doors, opposite of The Warblers.

"Enough games Smythe!" I burst out, "Tell me the truth! What did you put in that slushie?" I followed close behind him. I need to know the truth.

"Rock salt," He said as if it were so natural, "But it's okay."

I stopped, his back was still towards me.

"How is it okay? I just told you that Blaine has to have surgery!"

"It's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one." He turned around threw red slush in my face. It was cold and the corn syrup burned my eyes a little. I can't even imagine the pain Blaine went through.

He smirked at me. I hadn't even noticed that David and one of the other Warblers were standing behind Sebastian with a brown paper sack, eyes wide.

"Dammit Smythe!" Nick yelled, completely furious. He tried to fight his way through the rest of The Warblers, but they held him back. I guess they didn't want him to get into trouble with Sebastian.

"I guess I should have seen that coming," I smiled, "I'll see you later Sebastian." I got what I needed. I turned around and began to walk towards the doors, but Sebastian grabbed my arm and spun my around to look at him.

I felt The Warblers eyes on us and I saw Nick tense up again.

"I hate to admit this, but I underestimated you Sterling. You can be really. . ._bad_ when you want to be."

Is he really flirting with me?

Let's have a little fun, shall we?

I grabbed hold of tie to pull him closer to me and said in a fake lust filled voice, "Oh, you don't know how _bad_ I can be."

"Well why don't you just prove it then." He challenged.

I leaned in close to his ear and said in the most seductive voice I could muster, "Do you want me Smythe? What if I said I've wanted you from day one?"

Smythe moaned again.

"Prove it," He said again.

I leaned in to kiss him, but as I did I discretely slid my foot behind his and then shoved his chest as hard as I could. He stumbled back over my foot and hit the ground hard.

He winced a little. And I heard David go, "Oooohhh!" And some of the others chuckled.

"You are so pathetic Sebastian." I said shaking my head.

I knew he was holding back from hitting me.

"I wish I could say it's been nice singing with you, Smythe. . .but I can't." I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from him.

As I walked through the small sea of Warblers Nick tried to grab my arm, I jerked away from him before he could. I couldn't let him touch me. I couldn't look back, because if I did. . .then I would have ran into Nick's arms and cried and I just couldn't do that.

I walked out into the parking lot where Santana was waiting for me in her car.

"Nuh hu! He did not do that do to you!" She was mad, really mad.

"It's okay. I got what we needed."

"What did he put in the slushie?" She wanted to know.

"Rock salt."

"And we have the evidence to prove it." She smirked. She could really be evil sometimes, but I guess now. . .so can I.

By the time Santana dropped me off at my house the slushie had long dried.

I peeled off my sticky shirt in the bathroom. In fact my chest, throat, stomach, face and even parts of my hair were sticky. The red dye had stained skin a nice dark pink. My hair was pink too. I sighed. I'm going to be in the shower for a long time.

My phone buzzed as I was stripping down to my boxers.

**You were amazing today - Nick**

Nick never spelled everything out in text message. He always, always abbreviated everything. Not this time though. My heart ached. I wanted to reply, but I just couldn't. I've come this far and I can't go back now.

**It's on in Glee tomorrow, Blondie! - Santana**

That I did reply to; **Awesome! Can't wait!**

I showered for almost an hour. I scrubbed my skin raw. Stupid red dye! Afterwards I went straight to bed. I wasn't hungry. In fact I've barely eaten in the passed few days. All well. I'll eat something in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Just as soon as I was about to drift to dream land my phone buzzed again.

Ugh! Seriously?

I reached over and grabbed it off the bedside table.

**How r u? From the slushie? R u ok? - Nick**

Nick worried about me all the time when we were together. Even before we were dating. If I sneezed he rushed to my side with tissues and medicine. If I got a paper cut he was beside me with Scooby Doo Band-Aids and Neosporin. He wanted to protect me from everything.

I was just itching to reply. I wanted to say; _No! I'm not fine Nick! I hate this! I hate that you guys betrayed Blaine, betrayed me! I hate that we aren't together anymore! I hate that I can't stop loving you!_

Should I reply? I could just say something simple like, 'Yeah' or 'I'm fine.'

No! I can't! I can't do that! I can't go backwards!

I stared at the background of my phone for a long time. It was a picture of Nick and I. We were sitting down in the music room at Dalton. He had his arm around me. I was in the middle of a laugh and Nick's lips were trying not to smile as he kissed my cheek. Trent had taken the picture, saying it would be cute. The picture had been taken just a week before everything went down the drain.

With tears slipping down my face I turned off the screen of my phone and sat it back down where it had just been. It took me a little longer for me to fall asleep than I had expected. I kept on replaying the memory of Trent taking the picture of Nick and me and then it would go to our fight in the parking garage. When I finally did fall asleep I tossed and turned all through the night.

~Length okay? I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be! Probably only like two more! We will just see how it goes! I really loved writing this! I was really excited to write it!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Gees. Poor Jeff! I just want to hug and kiss him and make him feel all better! Haha. Pardon me, I just love him so much!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Santana's potty mouth. . .

The next day in the Glee club Mr. Schue was in mid-sentence when all of a sudden he said, "I'll be right back!" He rushed out of the room.

Santana stood and walked in front of us, "Well the stool softener I put in his coffee worked."

"And why did you put stool softener into Mr. Schue's coffee?" Finn asked as she made her way over to the door and locked it.

"Because, we have The Warblers right where we want them. And because he's the smoothest criminal I know Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top secret surveillance equipment." She pulled the small black tape recorder from her jacket pocket.

"Not top secret. I just went Office Max and got a tape recorder." The boy plainly.

"Anyway, Jeff taped it to his junk when he went to Dalton and we got Sebastian on tape admitting that he put rock salt in that slushie blinded Blaine. Now all we have to do is send this to the Po-Po and that little bitchlette is headed to Juvie!" She was so very proud of herself.

"No," Kurt stood, "No, we are not doing that."

"And why not?" Santana was beginning to get mad, "Kurt this isn't violent. This is clever. Jeff taped it to his junk!"

Every time she said that my face would turn bright pink.

Kurt walked over to her, "So, he gets kicked out of school. The Warblers still do Michael and they still beat us. Look, I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a spit. . .but I realized you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael always went after his haters then he would never had anytime to do all that amazing music. So, we're not going to punish The Warblers. We're going to teach them a lesson. And I think I know how."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I reserved the auditorium. So if you will all just follow me." He turned around and walked out of the room.

I made my way over to Santana, Quinn right behind me.

The Hispanic handed me the tape recorder, "Guard this with your life." She said between clenched teeth.

Quinn linked our arms together as we began walking, "I think it was a great idea. . .taping it to your. . .junk." She giggled loudly.

I had to laugh to. It sounded ridiculous.

We all stood on the stage now, The Warblers entered through the side door, Sebastian in lead.

"Nice of you to show," Artie said with some attitude as he rolled to the center of the stage.

"Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools."

Quinn was standing right beside me, "It won't take long and all you have to do is sit back and listen."

"We're not doing Michael for regionals." Artie said.

Sebastian smirked, "I didn't think you would surrender that easily."

With crossed arms Kurt said, "We're tired of all of the fighting and backstabbing. We're show choirs. We're supposed to support each other."

"And this is what we call 'taking the high road', which I was deeply disappointed it had nothing to do with weed." Puck said still shocked over the whole thing."

Finn stepped in, "Just because you're doing Michael, doesn't mean you understand it."

"Oh? And you do?"

Ugh, he such a. . .I can't even think a word cruel and evil enough. . .Satan. Satan seems to fit him nicely.

"Yepp and we're about to show you." Don't' ever mess with Mercedes Jones.

Music began playing and we all danced around. I made my way to the front of the stage.

_[Jeff:]_  
_Ouh!_  
_Ouh!_  
_I took my baby_  
_On a Saturday bang_  
_Boy is that girl with you_  
_Yes we're one and the same_

Quinn walked over to me, both us were smiling as if it were Christmas.

_[Quinn:]_  
_Now I believe in miracles_  
_And a miracle_  
_Has happened tonight_  
_Hee!_  
_Ah!_

I put my hand on her waist and she did the same to me and we slowly danced in a circle as we sang the next part together.

_[Jeff and Quinn:]_  
_But, if_  
_You're thinkin'_  
_About my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

Kurt can be so very sassy when he wants to be as he danced his way center stage.

_[Kurt:]_  
_Whoo!_  
_They print my message_  
_In the Saturday sun_  
_I had to tell them_  
_I ain't second to none_

_[Mercedes:]_  
_And I told about equality_  
_And it's true_  
_Either_

_[Mercedes and Santana:]_  
_You're wrong_  
_Or you're right_

_[Santana:]_  
_Whoo!_  
_Ahh!_

_[Rachel and Santana with New Directions:]_  
_But, if_  
_You're thinkin'_  
_About my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

A burst of excitement shot through me.

_[Rachel:]_  
_Hee!_

_[Kurt:]_  
_Don't babe!_

_[Rachel:]_  
_Hehe!_

The next part was so. . .just so phenomenal.

_[Santana and Rachel:]_  
_I am tired of this devil_  
_I am tired of this stuff_  
_I am tired of this business_  
_Sew when the_  
_Going gets rough_  
_I ain't scared of_  
_Your brother_  
_I ain't scared of no sheets_  
_I ain't scared of nobody_  
_Girl when the_  
_Goin' gets mean_

As the two girls rapped, the rest of us did back vocals and we all stood in a line at the very edge of the stage.

_[Artie:]_  
_Protection_  
_For gangs, clubs,_  
_And nations_  
_Causing grief in_  
_Human relations_  
_It's a turf war_  
_On a global scale_  
_I'd rather hear both sides_  
_Of the tale_  
_See, it's not about races_  
_Just places_  
_Faces_  
_Where your blood_  
_Comes from_  
_Is where your space is_  
_I've seen the bright_  
_Get duller_  
_I'm not going to spend_  
_My life being a color_

I wonder who would win if Artie and Santana got into a rap battle. Hm?

_[Kurt:]_  
_Don't tell me you agree with me_  
_When I saw you_  
_Kicking dirt in my eye_

At the last line Kurt shot Sebastian a look that would kill.

_[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]_  
_But, if_  
_You're thinkin'_  
_About my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

Trent stood up and pranced over to the stage and I smiled as I held out a hand for him. He took it and I hauled him up and he joined us. Nick watched us closely with a longing expression on his face.

_I said if_  
_You're thinkin' of_  
_Being my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_  
_I said if_  
_You're thinkin' of_  
_Being my brother_

David got up as well as Beatbox and some others.

_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

Sebastian was getting more and more frustrated as he and Nick were the only ones left.

Nick got up and walked slowly over to the stage. I hurried to meet him. His hands layed on the stage looking down as if deciding on what to do.

I bent down and held my out in front of his face. He looked up at me and I gave him a small grin. He smiled and grabbed it. I pulled him onto the stage. The Warblers and New Directions were dancing and singing as one.

_[Santana:]_  
_Yeah yeah yeah!_

_[Rachel:]_  
_Whoo!_  
_Black or white!_

I danced with Quinn and then Nick some. It was a little awkward. But I was happy.

_[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]_  
_It's black, it's white_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white_  
_([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_([Rachel:] Black or white!)_  
_It's black , it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_([Santana:] C'mon!)_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_([Santana:] Aah)_  
_([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_  
_([Artie:] Oouh!)_

The song ended and Santana and Quinn pulled me between them, their arms wrapped over shoulders. I put my hands on their waists.

Sebastian just sat there with that stupid smirk on his face and clapped slowly.

"Very moving."

"Come on Sebastian," I heard Nick say, "Give it up."

Smythe pointed a finger at him, "That is the kind of attitude that lost us regionals last year."

I stepped forward, "I could call the cops or the headmaster of Dalton and get you kicked out of your school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie." Oh my gosh! What happened to me? Oh yeah. . .New Directions.

"All of this would be just so terrifying if you had any proof," He smirked.

HA! He thinks he's so smart.

"Oh," I pulled the tape recorder out of my pocket, "Like this?" I pressed play.

_"Tell me the truth! What did you put in that slushie?"_ My voice was heard over the tape recorder.

_"Rock salt."_

Sebastian's smirk fell and it was probably the best thing that I have ever seen.

"How did you. . ."

"I have my ways Smythe." It was my turn to smirk. The Warblers howled in laughter. Nick was the loudest.

I handed the recorder over to Kurt.

"But," He began, "It just wouldn't be as much fun winning regionals if you weren't there to suffer all of the agony and defeat." He tossed the tape over to Sebastian and he caught and squeezed it tightly in his hand.

"But we have copies you little bitchlette!" Santana fibbed. Sebastian now has the only copy. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Now get the _hell_ out of my auditorium." Artie said, crossing his arms.

Sebastian stood and looked at me.

"This isn't over Sterling."

"Is that a threat? You better watch out what you say around Smythe. You never know when I have a recorder taped to my junk."

The warblers burst into laughter again.

"Oh nice," Santana fist bumped me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick's smile falter a little. Why? I don't understand. Is he jealous?

Sebastian, without another word, walked out of the auditorium.

The Warblers ran over to me. They were talking all at once.

"We are so sorry Jeff!"

"Can you ever forgive us?"

"We miss you at Dalton!"

"Are you coming back?"

"Did you really have it taped to you junk?"

"That was genius Jeff!"

I couldn't help but to smile, "Guys," I said getting their attention, "You should be apologizing to Blaine."

"We're going to head to his house right now!" David exclaimed.

"Good," I said.

Nick stayed back from the crowd. It hurt me. I wanted him to talk to me. To make things better. But he didn't. He didn't say a single word to me. I don't understand. When he grabbed my hand and we started dancing everything was perfect. It was almost like old times. He still loves me, right? He never stopped sending messages and voicemails. I checked my phone this morning and saw that Nick had sent over a hundred text messages to me in just a few days.

Talk to me Nicky. Please. I silently begged.

Is he waiting for me to talk to him? There is no way I am going to him. He betrayed me. If he wants to talk to me and make things better then he will come to me. . .I hope. He just better do it soon or I will go absolutely insane! I hate myself for wanting him back so bad after he did. I will forgive him in a heartbeat.

I looked around to see The Warblers and New Directions shaking hands with one another or hugging and laughing. I smiled. At least we can all get along now.

Soon The Warblers were saying their goodbyes and they were walking out of the auditorium. Nick was the last to go. He glanced back at me. I saw 40 kinds of sadness on his face. I could have sworn he was going to run to me and hug and kiss me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but he didn't. He turned back around and walked out to join the rest of The Warblers.

I got the most horrible heat in my eyes and my heart ached like nothing else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I heard Kurt's voice, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I - um. . .I just have to go home." I choked back a sob. I really didn't want to break down in front of my friends.

A hand gripped mine tightly. I looked up to see Quinn smiling at me.

"Let's go to my place for a little bit, okay?"

I nodded, because if I opened my mouth then I would break down.

She led me out of the school and to her car. She had come and picked me up earlier that morning.

I leaned my head against the cool glass and let my tears fall.

~This chapter isn't as long as the others, sorry, but I just decided to end it here! Haha. I am trying to drag this story out as much as I can, but there might only be two or three chapters at the most left.~


	5. Chapter 5

~Whoa! Jeff has some confidence in this story! Haha.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Happy-sad! Oh, and Jefff and Quinn are just best friends in this story! =] Although they are cute together, but Jeff belongs to Nick!

Jeff's POV except for Jeff's first memory.

I was now bawling my eyes out into Quinn's chest while she held me. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. It hurt too much to think about Nick. Why didn't he come to me in the auditorium? Why? Doesn't he love me? He has to!

"Jeff, calm down. You're going to get sick."

"I - I can't Quinn!" I wailed, "I love him so much. I - I just want everything to go back to the way it was!"

"Shhh," She raked her fingers through my blonde hair gently, "It's okay. Tell me about him; Nick I mean."

"Like what? How he broke my heart? How he betrayed me?"

"No. Tell me about the happy things."

I can most certainly do that.

"We'll be here a while."

She giggled, "It's fine. You can stay the night. It is Friday after all."

"Okay." I didn't want to be alone anyway.

"Now, start at the beginning. How did you and Nick meet?"

I began the very long tale of Nick's life and mine.

"It was the first day of Kindergarten. . ."

(This is not Jeff's POV here)

_Wearing his favorite Spiderman T-shirt, he nervously clutched he Scooby Doo coloring book in his hand, while his other hand held on tightly to his father's._

_"Daddy do I have to goooo?"_

_Jonathan Sterling looked down at his five year old son smiling, "Yes Jeffrey. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"On my first day of Kindergarten I made a friend and we are still friends to this day."_

_"Oh, you mean Uncle Tim?"_

_Jonathan chuckled, "Yes, Tim. I just know you will make friends Jeffrey. You're a good boy."_

_Jeffrey stayed silent for the next few moments until they made it to his class._

_An elderly woman stood in a long pink skirt and white T-shirt with long sleeves. Her gray hair went down to the middle of her back, pulled into a braid. She greatly ressembled a hippy._

_"Hi there!" She was so happy to be there._

_"Hello my name is Jonathan Sterling and this is my son Jeffrey." They shook hands._

_"Ms. Cindy Hall. It's a pleasure to meet you," She bent to Jeffrey's level, "We are going to have am amazing year, right Jeffrey?"_

_Jeffrey rushed to hide behind his father._

_Jonathan chuckled, "He's just shy. You won't have any problem with him. He is good and does what he is told."_

_"Oh, I'm sure." Her smile got bigger and made Jeffrey a little more nervous._

_"Come on Jeffrey. It's time to go."_

_His father reached behind him to lay a hand on the small of his son's back._

_"Daddy! I'm scared!" Tears immediately ran down his face._

_Jonathan crouched down in front of him, "Jeffrey, I promise you are going to have a lot of fun in there and you won't want to come home by then end of the day."_

_"Yes," Ms. Hall agreed, "We are going to color and play games and read books."_

_Jeffrey looked up at her._

_"You said the magic word; books," Jonathan laughed, "Jeffrey loves to read books. I started him off early and he can already read some."_

_"Oh wonderful! Maybe you can help me out today! Would you like that?"_

_Jeffrey nodded slowly._

_"Well come on then," She held her hand out for him to take._

_He began to reach out to her but then turned around and threw his arms around his father._

_"I'm going to miss you daddy!"_

_"I'm going to miss you too Jeffrey."_

_"Tell mom I love her," Jeffrey said sadly._

_It pained Jonathan that Jeff's mother was never around. Jeffrey didn't seem to mind all that much. He had his father and he was happy with that. But it would have been nice to see her more than a hour a week. _

_"I will. Have a good day. I'll be back at 3 to pick you up." _

_Jeffrey just nodded and took Ms. Hall's hand and she led him to the classroom. _

_There were boys and girls his age running chasing one another, playing with blocks, or dolls and trucks. _

_"Well go on then Jeffrey. Go play." She really was a sweet woman. _

_Jeffrey walked over to a table where another boy was scribbling in a coloring book. He sat down opposite of him and began to color in his Scooby Doo one. _

_The other boy looked over at him, "Oh! You like Spiderman?" He asked and stood up and stretched his down so that Jeffrey could get a better look, "I like Batman! See?"_

_Sure enough Batman was displayed on his shirt with bats flying behind him. _

_Jeffrey grinned, "Well he's my second favorite."_

_"I think there should be a Spiderman and Batman movie! That would be cool!" The other boy said as he got up, walked around the table and sat down next to Jeffrey. _

_"My name is Nicholas, but I don't like that name, so call me Nick." _

_"I'm Jeffrey."_

_Nick winced, "Wow, that's a funny name. I think I will call you Jeff."_

_Jeffrey thought about that for a moment before saying, "I like it!"_

_Nick smiled and looked down at the blonde's coloring book, "Oh! I have a Scooby coloring book too!" He held his book up for Jeff to see._

_Jeff laughed, "Awesome!" _

(Jeff's POV is back!)

"We stayed together for the rest of day," Jeff said, grinning slightly at the memory, "We sat together during story time, we had our snacks together and played on playground together. We've been best friends ever since."

"That was really cute. I can just picture you in a Spiderman shirt, you big dork." She joked.

"Yeah and can you imagine if people still called me Jeffrey?"

"Horrible," She giggled.

We had kicked off our shoes and were now laying down, Quinn's head rested on my chest, and I had my arms around her while her hand rested on my abdomen. It was comfortable. Usually I was in Quinn's position while Nick held me.

"Tell me something else." Quinn said quietly.

"Like what?"

"Something later on, like how you and Nick got together?"

"Why do you want to know all of this?" I wondered.

"Because. . ."

"Beeecaaauuussse why?"

"I just want to. If you tell me all about you then I will tell you all about me. Deal?"

"Fine."

"We were 15. It was our freshman year at Dalton. It was a Saturday evening. We were in a heated game of Mario Kart. Both of us were laying on our stomachs on Nick's bed."

(Once again not Jeff's POV)

_Many shouts, "Come, come on! Nooo! Yes," Were heard from both boys._

_Nick finally threw his controller down on the bed and started jumping up and down on the mattress, "Oh yeah! Take that Jeffie!"_

_Jeff bounced a little where he layed._

_"Join in me in my victory dance!" He held his hand out for Jeff to take._

_Jeff only rolled his eyes, but took his best friend's hand. Nick pulled him close, making Jeff's heart beat wildly, and then they began to jump up and down on the bed. Jeff was laughing hysterically, Nick just had that effect on him._

_Nick suddenly lost his balance and fell forward, into Jeff and they landed on a heap on the bed. Nick laying flat on top of Jeff. They groaned._

_"Oh my God! Jeffie! Are you okay? Talk to me!" Nick was frantic, afraid that he had hurt the other boy._

_"Um, I fine." Jeff breathed, keeping his eyes shut tight. Nick on top of him like this felt so good, so right, but then he needed to stop his feelings. He couldn't help it that he had a crush on his best friend since they were 13._

_Jeff opened his eyes to see Nick staring at him. There was an emotion on Nick's face, that Jeff couldn't place._

_Before Jeff knew what was happening Nick was leaning forward and their lips were together. Jeff's eyes widened, but then closed as he fell into the kiss._

_When they broke away Nick immediately began saying, "I'm so sorry Jeffie! I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry," He began to get off of Jeff, but the blonde grabbed him and pulled him back down._

_"I'm not," Jeff had a hand on the back of Nick's neck. He pulled the brunette down into another kiss._

(Jeff's POV)

"That's really sweet," Quinn smiled, I'm pretty sure she was trying to picutre little old freshman me kissing Nick.

"I was so scared."

"I can imagine."

"So, um. . .have you two. . .you know. . ."

"Have we whaaa - ohh! Uh yeah, we have. Only because we always just knew that we would always be together. I never in a thousand years would have thought something like this would happen." My voice cracked again.

"Shh shhhh." Quinn soothed me. I knew she didn't like it when I cried. It's just so hard not to.

"I - I remember that night as if it had just happened yesterday. It was our one year anniversary. We got dressed up and went to BredstiX, then we walked around the park for a little while and then we went back to our dorm room, we requested we share a room again, and then we did it. We made love for the first time, and the second and even a third time. It was the best night of my life. I mean we were connected. I was filled with so much love I thought I was going to die. That's how I feel whenever I'm around him. I love Nick so much and I will never stop loving him."

"I think that is the most amazing and sweet speech I have ever heard."

I let out a watery chuckle, "Nick has that effect on me."

"Come on," Quinn sat up and patted my knee.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun silly. You need get your mind off of Nick for a while." She slipped on her shoes and waited for me to do the same.

Soon we were walking through the streets of Lima. It was starting to get chilly. Winter was knocking on our door. Quinn linked our arms together as we walked.

"You are going to catch a cold." I said as I looked down at her dress.

"Well it's he longest dress I have." It went right down to the bottom of her knees.

"Have you ever heard of this cool thing called pants?"

"Have you ever heard of something called being nice?"

We both laughed.

"Alright. We're here." She stopped us in front of a small diner. It looke dlike something out of Grease with the black and white checkered floors and the big bright red leather boothes and the jukebox in the corner.

"What are we doing here?"

"This place has the best ice cream."

"It's freezing outside and you're wearing a dress and now you want ice cream. Do you want to die?"

She giggled, "Just come on." She pushed the door open, making a small bell jingle.

The place was about half full. There some teenage boys at a booth, a man sitting on one of the tall stools up at the counter reading a newspaper and sipping coffee, some more teens, and a few couples snuggled up in some booths.

The Monkees' Daydream Believer was blaring out of the jukebox.

"Jeff!" I heard as we passed by a booth.

I looked around until my gaze fell upon Trent. He was waving madly with Nick and David sitting by him in a round booth.

We walked over to them, "Hey guys," I grinned, "How's Blaine doing?"

"Great! He should be able to get out of bed soon!" Trent exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, he immediately forgave us! We sure do miss him!" David added.

"That's great guys."

Nick was quiet, he had his elbows resting on the table, his arms were crossed and he hunched over them the tiniest bit. He didn't look up at me or anything. He just stared at the table.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Trent wondered.

"Yeah, we just got here ourselves. We thought we would try something different." David said as he and Trent scooted to the back of the booth to make room for us.

I slid in beside David so that Quinn could sit on the outside in case she needed to go to the bathroom. She sat down right beside me. I was across from Nick.

An elderly waitress came by and asked what we wanted to drink. Quinn and I replied with, "Cherry coke." And we both laughed.

A coke for David and Dr. Pepper for Trent.

"And what about you honey?" She turned to look at Nick.

He remained silent.

"Sweethear. . ."

I interrupted her, "Just give him a cream soda."

Cream Soda is Nick's favorite, while I always favored Cherry Coke.

"Alright then. Do you know your orders or do you still need a few minutes?"

"Oh Gosh, "Trent said looking at the menu again, "I still need some time."

"Not a problem honey. I'll be back with your drinks." She turned and left.

Quinn began to rummage through her small hand bag, "Oh Jeff, do you have any quarters?"

I pulled my wallet out and handed her 50 cents.

"Thanks." She smiled and got up and made her way over to the jukebox.

"So? You and Quinn?" David asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Oh yes!" Trent said, "Tell us!"

I had to laugh. I sure did miss these guys. It seemed Nick sunk even further into himself. I don't think that Trent and David realized that they were hurting Nick by asking these questions.

"It's nothing like that I can assure you."

I saw Nick's shoulders relax just a little.

I could hear The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson through the room now. My heart clenched. That's our song. Mine and nick's. Did I tell her that?

Quinn appeared by me again. She held her hand out to reveal my other quarter.

"Here. I only needed one."

"Keep it. You might want a different song later."

"Alright."

The waitress came back and everyone ordered, Trent ordered for Nick.

"Oh! There's Rachel and her dads! I'll be right back." Quinn zoomed across the room and sat down next the other girl.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "She's crazy."

"Aren't we all?" David said.

Sipping my cherry coke, I nodded, "True."

"So, how is McKinley?" Trent wanted to know.

"It's great, really. I mean, yeah, there are some bullies, but besides that everything is just fine though. New Directions are great. I really enjoy it there."

"Do you like it better than Dalton?" Nick asked and looked up at me. It was first time he spoke since we got there.

I couldn't help to stare at him for a while before answering, "McKinley is great. I love it there. I miss Dalton and -"

"Then why don't come back?" His face was so broken.

I guess to ease the tension, Trent said excitedly, "Yeah! You should totally come back! We all miss you Jeff!"

Nick and I never broke out gazes.

"I. . .um. . .I don't know what I'm going to do yet," I looked down at the table, "It won't be easy for me to just transfer back to Dalton. I would be behind in all of my classes."

"You can catch up. You're really smart." Nick said quickly.

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say.

"Foods here!" The waitress put plates of burgers and fries down in front of all of us.

"I better get Quinn." I stood and made my way over to Rachel and Quinn. I hated to break their intense conversation, but I was hungry.

"Hey Quinn. The foods here."

"Hey Jeff." Rachel stood and hugged me.

"Hello Rachel."

I shook her fathers hands and introduced myself.

Quinn stood and looked at me, "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile.

Quinn had been having too much fun with Rachel and I hated to break it up. "You know what here, why don't you sit down over here and I will bring your food to you."

"Oh no, I'll come over there."

I put my hands on her shoulders, "It's okay," I smiled, "You sit down and I'll be right back."

"Hey, where's Quinn?" Trent asked as I came back to the table.

"I told to sit over there Rachel. They're having fun and it's been a while since just the four of us hung out." I grabbed up her food and took it to her.

"Thank you Jeffrey." She kissed my cheek. I cringed at the name. I only let my dad call me that.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, grinning made my way back over the guys.

"Well it looks like we just stole you away Ms. Fabray." Trent commented.

Biting into a French fry I said, "No, it's fine. I'm staying with her tonight anyway. So, it's not like I'm not going to spend time with her."

"You're. . .spending the night. . .at her house?" Nick asked, his sorta, kinda, good mood deflating.

"Yeah, we'll probably talk, watch movies and I will have the best night's sleep on her couch." I said sarcastically.

"Sounds fun to me!" Trent exclaimed.

I didn't realize as I reached for the ketchup Nick was too and our fingers brushed against one another. We quickly drew back. It was almost like right before we got together.

Nick picked up the bottle up and sat it in front of my plate, "Um, here you go."

"Thanks," I mumbled and put some on to my plate before handing it back to him.

Trent and David never stopped talking, but it was fun. It was almost like old times. If it was really like old times then Nick and I would be holding hands across the table, or I would be sitting next to him while he had an arm around my shoulders. That's in the past now. Right now we were sitting across from one another, not holding hands or gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. No, we are barely even looking at each other.

I didn't want to night to end though. I had missed these guys way too much.

"Maybe I can convince Quinn to come to my house tonight, so that way you guys can drop by for a little while."

"That's sounds like a plan and a half man." David said gorging out on his food.

Everyone now had long finished their meals.

"Quinn said this place has the best ice cream around. What do you say we try it?" I smiled.

"Count me in!" Trent held his hand up for me to high five him.

Trent and David got hot fudge sundaes while Nick and me ordered vanilla shakes. Every time Nick and I went out together we ordered a vanilla shake and shared. It was our favorite. It felt weird drinking one by myself. I don't think that I can finish it.

Well, that theory didn't last too long.

Quinn sat down beside me, "Oh well gee thanks for waiting for me," She took my straw and gently put her lips on it.

"Help yourself." I said sarcastically.

"I only wanted a sip."

Rachel walked up to us, her fathers were up at the front paying.

"Goodbye Quinn, Jeff," She said, winking at Quinn.

What was that about?

I looked at Quinn to see she was smirking! She was up to something!

"Hey Jeffrey," She scooted as close to me as possible, our faces maybe just an inch apart.

"Yes?" I asked slowly. Should I be worried as to what they are planning?

"I was wondering. . ."

I nodded, "Okay, good for you."

She smacked my arm, giggling, "I'm serious! Anyway," She continued, "I was wondering if I could stay with Rachel tonight? And you and me can have our sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Um sure. I guess so."

"I won't go if you don't want me to." She said quickly.

"It's fine. Go ahead."

"You'll have to walk home by yourself though."

"Oh go on Doll," Trent said, "We'll give him a ride home and keep him company!"

"Am I going to get you back in one piece?" Quinn rubbed the corner of my mouth with a napkin. Gosh, I love her so much. She truly is my best friend. She is always looking out for me.

"Yeeeaaaah, probably not."

She giggled, which made me laugh.

"Now go on."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She stood up and her and Rachel hugged me before they walked out talking and giggling.

I smiled as her and Rachel walked out with her two dads.

"So, if you were straight. . .would you go after Quinn?" David wanted to know with a smirk on his lips.

I chuckled, "I dunno." I shrugged and turned back around.

Trent rolled his eyes, "She's so pretty! I wonder what conditioner she uses. I mean did you look at how shiny her hair was!"

I opened my mouth to agree, but my phone started ringing. I looked at it. What does he want right now?

"Hello?"

"Dude! Did those Warbler freaks kidnap you?"

I laughed, "No, Puck. I'm fine. They didn't kidnap me."

"Then why are you sitting with them?"

How did he. . .Wait. It's Puck.

I stretched and looked all around the diner.

"How do you know that? Where are you?"

Suddenly I felt hands on shoulders and I dropped my phone. It clattered to the floor and the back popped off and the battery came out.

I spun around.

"Seriously Puck?" I glared at him and Finn as they began laughing.

"Dude, you are so easy to sneak up on." Finn replied.

Puck bent down picked up the pieces of my phone, putting it back together before handing it to me.

"Alright, alright," Finn said, "We're sorry Jay. We just couldn't resist."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Rachel text me and told me you were here with Quinn, but they left and we were worried about you. . .being alone." The taller boy said.

"Well we're with him." David said, grinning.

"We know. That's why we were worried." Puck sent him a death glare.

"Be nice." I told him in a warning tone.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Anyway, Finn and me are gonna grab some ice cream. Then we'll take ya home."

I was going to say 'thanks' or something, but Nick said, "_We'll_ take him home."

Puck glared over at him, "Oh, so you guys can slushie him with rock salt?"

Ouch. Darn. I could hear the venom in his voice.

Nick stood, "We would never do that to Jeff!"

"Just to Blaine then? That totally makes sense." He rolled his eyes.

"Puck," Finn said softly, laying a hand on his boyfriend's arm, but Puck brushed it off quickly.

"Look, I am really sick of your attitude!" Nick yelled.

Puck and Nick were in each other's faces now. Things were getting more heated by the second.

"Okay!" I got up and stood between them, putting my hands on each other chests, "Enough. Right now, I would rather walk home."

"You're not walking home!" Nick and Finn said together.

"Yeah, Jay," Finn started, "It's too dangerous. Ask Puck. Even he won't walk around Lima at night."

I threw some bills down on the table, "I'll take my chances. Finn, Puck see you at school." I said before stormed out of the diner. I wasn't really mad. Just frustrated with everyone, including myself. Why won't Nick man up and talk to me. He's still possessive of me, I noticed when Puck and Finn walked in.

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and sighed. A gust of cold air made me shiver.

Dang Nick, I still don't like cussing, dang Sebastian, dang everything! UGH!

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, figuring it was Finn or Puck or Nick and the guys, but no. It wasn't any of them. It was a man, wearing a black hood.

He kept walking towards me. I took off running.

~Ohhh a cliffhanger in this chapter! I'm evil! Reviews are welcomed! Pretty long chapter huh?~


	6. Chapter 6

~Gees, I'm so sorry! It's been way too long since my last update. I've been pretty busy with school and such!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None. It's really sad.

I could see my breath as I ran.

I ducked around street corners, passing by shops and places to eat. There are hardly any people out.

I stopped for just a moment to catch my breath. I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground hard and I knew the man was coming.

I felt hands on me and I was pulled into a dark alleyway.

A hand was clamped over my mouth and I was being held really close to a man's body. It was all too familiar.

I broke my face away from his hand, "Nick! What are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"SHH! That creep will hear you. And what is wrong with you? Storming off like that? It's dangerous in Lima at night! If I hadn't followed you then that creep. . ." He shivered at the thought, "There's no telling what would he would of done to you!"

"Thanks, but you don't have to take to care of me anymore." I said softly.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"I'll see you later Nick." I walked out of the alley.

Nick followed me.

"Jeff! This is ridiculous! Stop acting this way and come back to school!"

"I'm perfectly fine where I am!"

"You said yourself that there are bullies at McKinley! That's dangerous! I'm worried about you!"

"I can take care of myself! I don't. . .I don't need you anymore." I said whispered.

Nick looked like I just stabbed him in the heart. Emotionally I did.

"Oh yeah? Where would you have been if I hadn't been here tonight? You would of have probably been," He swallowed hard before continuing, "mugged or raped, hell you might have even been killed!"

"I got away from that guy! Without you! He's nowhere to be seen!"

"Jeffie," I cringed at the name, "Just come back to Dalton, come back home. It's where you belong."

"Not anymore. I belong in New Directions."

Why won't he talk about that night in the parking garage?

"No, no you don't!"

He was starting to get mad. I hated it when Nick got mad. It isn't a pretty sight.

"Jeff if this is your way of teaching me a lesson it worked! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the slushie, okay? I'm so damn sorry!"

I felt a little pang of relief in chest. He finally apologized.

I didn't say anything for a while.

"Jeff? I understand if you don't forgive me. I just want you to know that I still love you. More than ever actually."

"Why did you let Sebastian do that? He put Blaine in the hospital! He almost lost his eye!"

"The slushie was meant for Kurt!. . .I – Sebastian is really persuasive. We all wanted to win so badly. It all just got to our heads. We would have done almost anything."

I go back to that night in parking garage and wonder aloud, "That doesn't make it okay! Kurt is our – my friend!" I yelled back and a thought struck me like that night in the parking garage. "Would you have slushied me if Sebastian told you to?"

"NO!" He yells instantly, "I would never do anything like that to you!"

"Well, you kinda already did." He opened his mouth to speak but I continued, "You ripped out my heart."

I was trying my hardest not to break down and cry. I couldn't let him see me cry. I just coudn't. I had to keep it together, at least until I was away Nick.

I turned around and walked away. Tears burned my eyes. He wanted to win that badly? To the extent to where he would hurt someone? Dang.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." I heard him say softly. I think it was more to him than to me.

I walk to the restaurant. Puck and Finn see me from the window and run with Trent and David to see me.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Finn asked me.

I shook my head, more tears falling from my eyes.

"What happened to. . .?" He stared behind me. I heard footsteps and my guess it was Nick.

"You son of a bitch!" Puck yelled.

Yepp. It was Nick.

"What'd you do to him? Huh? Oh man! Am I going to beat your ass!" He started to walk behind me towards Nick, but I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me.

"Can you just take me home? Please?" I begged.

Finn stepped forward, "Yeah. Come on Jay."

We all turned around and headed for Finn's car. I ignored Trent's and David's "Goodbye Jeff's" and "I'm sorry man's."

Finn wrapped his long arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm, maybe a little too roughly. Well he is a big guy.

Puck drove, while Finn sat beside him.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let go and cried all the way to my house.

When Puck stopped the car in front of my place I heard Finn whisper to him, "I don't think we should leave him alone."

I glanced up to see Puck nod, "Yeah, he looks pretty rough right now."

They got out of the car and Puck hauled me out, I let him. He practically dragged me to the door. I felt Finn fish around in my pockets looking for my keys.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. With Finn unlocking the door, Puck dragging me to the couch, and me continuing to cry. Finn draped his letterman over my shoulders I heard Puck messing around in the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water. Finn took it from him and held it to my lips. I sipped at it. My throat hurt from crying and the cold water felt like heaven.

"Th - thanks guys. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"Hey, it's alright Jay. Don't worry about it." Finn gave me a smile.

"I don't see why you wouldn't let me kick his ass. Damn, how many times is going to stomp on your heart, Jay? How many times are you going to stick up for him and stop me from putting him in the hospital?" Puck looked down at me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I still love him Puck and violence is never the answer." Dang, that sounded cheesy.

Puck snorted, "Suit yourself." He plopped down in the recliner.

"We're gonna crash here tonight, if ya don't mind Jay." He said snatching up the remote and turned on the T.V.

I felt a little relieved. I didn't want to be alone.

I gave them a small smile, "I don't mind at all. I'm going to take a shower. You guys do what you want, just don't break anything. You can sleep in the guest room; upstairs, last door on the right."

With my legs shaking I stood up and slipped Finn's jacket off and held it out for him to take. He took it from me and layed it down on the couch beside him. I ventured upstairs and took the hottest shower that I could with stand. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Are you okay Jay? You've been in there for like thirty minutes!" Finn said through the door.

It had really been that long?

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay."

I shut the water off and stepped out of the tub, I shivered as the cold air hit my wet naked body. Wrapping a towel around my waist I opened the door and walked into my room. I jumped, startled, when I saw Finn laying on my bed and Puck was messing with the stuff on my dresser.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked.

Finn glanced at me, "Hey, Jay. How are you feeling?"

"You said we could do whatever you want, so we decided to snoop." Puck said, picking up a picture of Nick, Trent, David, and me. He looked at it closely.

"Um, I need to get dressed." I said shyly.

"We won't look. We'll all guys here." The taller of the two said.

Awkward. And I knew I couldn't get them to leave.

Gripping the towel tightly around my waist I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of blue boxers from the top droor.

"Why do you still have these?" Puck pointed to the pictures of Nick and I or of our. . _.friends_.

"I - I don't know." I turned around and dropped my towel and quickly slid my boxers on.

I heard Finn whistle, "Nice ass Jay."

I blushed and turned around, "You said you woudn't looook." I groaned.

"You took me seriously?" He laughed.

I blushed, if possible, a deeper shade of red.

"Aw, Jay I'm just messing with you. I didn't see anything."

"Are you checking out other guys?" Puck looked a his boyfriend.

"So what if I am?" Finn teased.

Puck jumped on Finn and soon they were making out.

"Guys, GUYS! Not on my bed! Please!" I begged.

They pulled apart, red in the face and breathing hard.

"Go to the guest room," I pointed to the door.

"Sounds fine to me." Puck jumped up and ran out of the room.

Finn walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?"

I paused before answering him, ". . .Yeah." No, no I'm not. I don't think I will ever be okay. That's what I really wanted to say, but them Finn might tell Mr. Schue and then he will send me to Ms. Pillbury and I don't really want to deal with that.

He grinned at me, "You can always talk to me."

I forced a full smile, "Thanks Finn."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Finn! Hurry up! I'm already naked!" Puck yelled.

Remind me why I let them stay here? Oh please God help my dad not to come home any time soon.

Finn smiled once more before he left the room. I closed my door, not really wanting to hear my friends having sex. Sex, love, making love, Nick. I leaned heavily on my door.

I won't ever love anyone else. I will always and forever love Nicholas Curt Duval. He will forever have my heart.

I began walking over to my bed, but I fell to my knees, my legs suddenly felt so weak. Every inch of my being hurt, my arms, my legs, my head, my chest. . .my heart. I feel like dying. My eyes suddenly burned like fire and before I knew it tears were coming fast down my face and I sobbing. Each sob wracked so painfully through my body that I would wince which made more tears fall. I really am a mess, huh?

I heard knocking on my door and my friends concerned voices.

"Jay? Jay! Are you okay? We're coming in."

Finn and Puck were in their boxers and they got down on theirs beside me. Finn pulled me to him and I cried into his naked chest.

"I'm never going to be okay, Finn. Never." I whispered.

~So sad, isn't it? I'm a horrible person! Reviews! I think it will only be like two, maybe three more chapters, but you never know if with me. It might be more! Oh, and I apologize for the length of this chapter! It's a bit shorter than the others!~


	7. Chapter 7

~Last chapter was pretty short, but this one will be way longer!~

Disclaimer: I own no one. If I did then Nick and Jeff would sing duets together ALL the time! Or I would just make a spin off series called, "The Warblers." Gosh why doesn't Ryan Murphy do that? That would be way better than Glee!

Warnings: Nothing too sad in this chapter, it's Kind of a happier.

I woke up on my bed. My throat hurt and my eyes burned. I sat up and stretched, my aching bones popped and cracked. Looking around my room I found Finn and Puck sleeping on the ground surrounded my blankets and pillows.

I grinned sadly. They had to put up with me last night. Tiptoeing passed them I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. The least I could do for them was make them breakfast.

The smell of eggs and bacon woke them up, because they were soon stumbling into the kitchen with sleep still in their eyes.

"Mornin' Jay!" Puck took a plate out of my hands and sat down.

I chuckled softly and handed the other boy a plate, "Here Finn."

Taking it slowly out of my hands Finn said, "You didn't have to do this for us Jay."

"I wanted to. You guys took care of me last night."

"You're our friend Jay."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"You two better not get mushy on me!" puck said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I told them.

"You're not going to eat?" Finn turned around in his chair.

I shook my head, "Not hungry. I might grab a bite in town later."

Finn seemed to study me for a few moments before nodding.

I went upstairs threw on a pair of jeans and a red and white plaid shirt with my black converse. My phone vibrated on the table. Please don't Nick. Please don't be Nick. I just couldn't deal with that now. I thought as I picked my phone up.

I sighed in relief. It was Quinn. Thank God! I missed her even though it's been less than 24 hours since I last saw her.

**Hey Jeffrey(LOL)! Do you want to hang out?**

I replied back quickly.

_Yes! What do you want to do Quinny?_

**SHOPPING!**

I rolled my eyes as I read that. Great. Well maybe I can get some new plaid shirts.

_Sounds like fun!_

**I'll be there in 10!**

_I'll be waiting!_

I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs.

"Quinn is coming over to pick me up. We're going to go shopping. Do you guys want to go?"

"Hell no! Shopping is for. . ." Puck yelled, but Finn shot him daggers and he shut up.

I rolled my eyes, a smiling.

"No thanks Jay. I think we'll just go over to my house." The taller of the two said.

In a matter of minutes they were dressed and coming down the stairs. There was a knock at the door and I jumped up to answer it and there she stood in all her glory; Ms. Quinn Fabray.

"Hey." She smiled and hugged me and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Oh hey boys." She waved to Finn and Puck.

We all walked out of my house.

Quinn threw me her keys, "Why don't you drive Jeffrey?"

"Sure."

Finn leaned in and hugged Quinn. I heard him whisper, "Keep an eye on Jay. I'm worried about him."

She nodded, "Okay."

I got in and started the car, she climbed in too.

"What happened last night after I left?" She asked me, practically looking into my soul.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pulled out of the driveway and began explaining everything.

By the time I had finished I had tears running down my face and my left hand was gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles were white and my right tightly clutched Quinn's.

I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked the car. I was about to get out when Quinn stopped me.

"Hey look at me." She said softly.

I did and she cupped my face in her hands and brushed away any remaining tears from my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." She connected our foreheads and we just sat there. I needed this. Quinn is my best friend and I needed her comfort.

Soon she was dragging me through every store, modeling clothes for me and asking for my opinion. She got an outfit that made her look absolutely stunning; a white sundress that went right above her knees, brown cowgirl boots and a jean jacket.

I soon became her personal Ken Doll and she began throwing hundreds of shirts and jeans at me, pushing me into the dressing room.

"You are totally buying this outfit Jeffrey." She pointed to the one I was currently wearing; a pair of blue jeans that seemed to fit me quit nicely, a red zip up hoodie with a black vest over it, and finally some red converse (Like in R5's Love Me video).

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held a hand to stop me, "No matter what you say you're getting it. You look absolutely hot." Her eyes swept me up and down.

I blushed, and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

We bought the clothes and then we got fruit smoothies. I got pineapple and Quin got strawberry.

I saw her face light up, "Here," She thrust her drink and purse at me, "Hold my things. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

She continued to walk off and I sighed and plopped down in a chair and waited for her to come back. I layed my head back and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when suddenly something cold was pressed against my cheek. I shot out of my chair and turned around to see Quinn holding a fury creature in her arms. It was a Great Dane puppy. He couldn't have been that old. Even as a puppy Great Danes are huge. Quinn was having trouble holding him. The puppy was gray with black specs all over him.

"Look what I got for you!"

"What? For me? Quinn! Why?"

"It's your birthday present." She hugged the puppy and snuggled it a little.

"My birthday was in November, you know, months ago!"

"Exactly! I missed it! Duke say 'hi' to daddy!"

"What? No, no, no! Quinn!" Too late. She thrust Duke into my arms where Duke instantly began licking my face.

I winced. Ugh.

"Oh! I need to get him a collar! Be right back!"

"Quinn! No! Take him!" Once again; too late. She was already high-tailing it back into the pet store.

She came back a few moments later with a red collar and matching leash. She snapped it around Duke's neck, "There you go Duke!" She said in baby voice.

"Quinn, my dad is going to kill me if I come home with him."

"Tell him he was a gift and it's too late to return him. The manager said that Duke was already potty trained and everything! So, all you need to do is feed him, take him out and give him lots of love." She kissed Duke on top of the head. What did she smoke today? Seriously.

"Alright, I'll keep him if you stop talking like that." I grinned.

"Deal." She giggled.

In the car Duke ran back in forth in the back seat, wagging his tail excitedly, and looking out of the windows, but then he jumped into the front and sat on my lap and layed down.

"Awww," Quinn cooed, "He already loves you."

"I am never going to forgive you for this." I groaned as we came to a red light.

"It won't be so bad."

I snorted, "Yeah, you don't have to take care of him!"

"He's cute."

". . .He is." I finally admitted.

"See? You two already bonded."

I sighed, "I guess we have." I looked down and ran my hand along Duke's back and he snuggled closer to me.

"And Jeff one more thing."

"What's that?" I asked, looking over to her.

"The light's green."

"What?" I looked back at the light and sure enough it was green, so I hit the gas.

That night I layed in bed with Duke curled into my side. I heard my phone vibrate loudly on my desk. I got up and Duke whimpered. My heart dropped into my stomach. The message was from Nick.

**About the other night. . .I meant what I said. I still love you and I always will. I will never stop loving you. Jeffie please talk to me. I won't ever give up on us.**

I love Nick with all my heart and I always will. Why can't I just text him back and say, _'I love you too Nicky! Come over! I've missed you so much!'_ I just can't make myself do it. Maybe it's because I'm still trying to take everything in. I mean being betrayed by your friends and boyfriend, quitting The Warblers, which you spent three years working as hard as you can to get to where you were, and then transferring schools? Call me crazy, but. . .that's a whole lot to take in! Nick did apologize, that was something, but I just really need some more time to think. Is that so wrong? I hope not.

I turned the screen off and sat it on the nightstand next to my bed and got under the covers with Duke at my side. It was very calming to have him by me. I liked it. I ran my hand along his soft coat. I got as comfortable as I possibly could and fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were filled of Nick and I together.

The next day dad found Duke.

"I'm sorry dad! Quinn bought him for me!" I exclaimed.

My dad chuckled, "It's alright Jeffrey. You can keep him."

"Please let me. . .I can?" I was shocked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't see why not, but he's _your_ responsibility." He pointed a finger at me.

I smiled, "Of course! Thank you!" I hugged him.

We spent the rest of the day in the back yard playing with Duke. It was nice to spend time with dad. He had been so busy lately and me and my. . .problems haven't helped either.

Monday when I walked into Glee club everyone was standing in the middle of the room looking at me, smiling. Mr. Schue was sitting in a chair off to the side with a proud looking smile plastered on his face.

"Uhh. . .what's going on guys?"

Quinn walked over to me and clasped our hands together, "Jeff these passed couple of weeks have been. . ." She was trying to find the right words to say to me, "Really, really hectic for you. It's caused you so much tears and pain."

"And we just wanted you to know that no matter what happens we will always be here for you." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, when you joined New Directions you became part of our family." Mercedes smiled.

"So, sit back Jay. This ones for you." Finn said.

Santana and Quinn lead me over to the chairs and I sat down.

They all began harmonizing.

_Um um um um_  
_um um um um_  
_um um um um um [x2]_

Finn sang first, but then Puck began to sing with him. They sing really well together.

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_We all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Then everyone began.

_Lean on me!_  
_when you're not strong_  
_and I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_for it won't be long_  
_'till I'm gonna need_  
_somebody to lean on_

Quinn was next. She smiled at me as she sang her heart out. Tears stung my eyes and I got choked up. Well at least this time it's a happy cry.

_Please! (please)_  
_swallow your pride (pride)_  
_if I have things_  
_you need to borrow_  
_(For) for no one can fill_  
_those of your needs_  
_that you wont let show_

Her solo ended and then the rest of the New Directions began to sing.

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_  
_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_  
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_  
_(I just might have a problem)_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_we all need somebody to lean on!_

Santana and Brittany began dancing around me, ruffling up my hair and running their hands along my chest, making me chuckle.

_Lean on me (hey)_  
_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_  
_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_  
_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_  
_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_  
_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Quinn and Rachel skipped over to me and kissed my cheeks. I blushed. . .well what _doesn't_ make me blush?

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)_  
_when you need a hand (when you need a hand)_  
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)_  
_(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_we all need somebody to lean on!_  
_Lean on me_

Artie sang, with the rest of our friends doing backup.

_If (If)_  
_there is a load! (there is a load)_  
_you have to bare (you have to bare)_  
_that you can't carry_  
_I'm (I'm higher) right up the road_  
_I'll share your load_  
_if you just call me_

Mercedes took over.

_Call me (I'm calling)_  
_Call me (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (call me)_  
_Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (if you need a friend)_  
_Call me (any time of day)_  
_Call me_

Everyone joined in again to finish off the song.

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_  
_lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_  
_lean on lean on lean on me lean on me_  
_lean on lean on lean on me_  
_I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on_  
_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)_  
_Yeah_

Chuckling I wiped my eyes and stood. They all rushed to me and it was just one huge group hug. With one arm around Quinn's waist and another around Finn's shoulders I said, "Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this has meant to me, truly. You guys really are my family and I know I can count on you. And I want you all to know that you all can count on me too. I won't ever let you guys down."

I saw Santana roll her eyes, "Alright Blondie. We care about you, you care about us. It's over with. Enough mushy crap."

I laughed. She meant well. Besides Quinn and Finn I bonded with Santana the most.

Happiness flooded my entire body. I almost forgot what that felt like; to be happy. It had been weeks since I felt like this. I haven't been truly happy since way before the parking garage incident and now because of New Directions this feeling, happiness, has come back. But I wonder how long it will stay?

~Hmm. . .not too proud of this chapter. It's definitely not my best, but all well. Not too sure how many more chapters. Three or four? Maybe more! Review my sweeties!~


	8. Chapter 8

~This chapter was a little more difficult to write, but I did it!~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . .Jeff. . .Oh I wish!

Warnings: Underage drinking, swearing.

I used to love this; the pink and red hearts hanging from the ceiling, taped to the walls, and lockers, candy hearts being practically thrown at you as you walk down the hall. I, Jeffrey Sterling, used to love Valentines Day, but now I dread it. Blaine wouldn't stop sending Kurt flowers, candy, and stuffed bears.

As I walk into the choir room I see Santana and Brittany making out in the pack, Mike and Tina were staring into one another's eyes, while Puck and Finn were holding hands and laughing and talking. Valentine's day brings out the best in people, I mean Puck and PDA? Unheard of!

I sat down in the front next to Quinn.

"What's wrong?" She whispered to me.

I turned and looked at her, "Valentine's day sucks."

She rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling into me, "You're just saying that, because Ni. . .of everything that's happened." She almost, almost said Nick.

I sighed, "Well, Valentine's day was Nick's favorite Holiday."

"We can spend this horrible and lonely holiday together." Even though I could not see her face I knew she was smiling.

I chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll have to check my schedule first, but I think I can squeeze you in."

Before Quinn said anything Sugar made her way to the front of the room.

"Excuse me," Her voice was so. . .small and a little. . .mousy, "Excuse me, can I have your attention please?"

All eyes were on her now.

"First off; I payed the money so we can go to sectionals, because I'm rich and I can do. And as you all know Friday is Valentine's day, so my daddy bought out BreadStiX for the night! He can do that because he's rich, and you are all invited!" She clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Ms. Fabray?" I asked and Quinn looked up at me.

"Yes, Mr. Sterling?"

"Will you do me the honors of being my date on Valentine's day?"

"It will be an honor." She giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot; it would be a really small party if just you all came, so I invited The Warblers too! Yaaaaay!" She began clapping again.

My heart sank. Great. I'm going to have to look at Nick's sad, depressed, beautiful face.

"Don't worry. We'll stick together." Quinn took my hand in hers and gave it a friendly squeeze.

That evening I was in the yard playing with Duke when my phone clattered around on the picnic table. I ran to get it. It was a text from Quinn.

**What are you wearing?**

I could have fun with this.

_Are you trying to sext me? Naughty. . ._

**Shut up! I meant what are you wearing for tomorrow night?**

_Haha! Sorry. I needed a laugh. Puck has rubbed off on me. My black suit and tie, why?_

**So our clothes can match.**

_You're going to wear a suit too? Haha_

**You're hopeless Jeffrey!**

_I know what you meant Quinny._

**Wear a red tie!**

_Will do madam!_

**Corny. Talk to you later!**

I smiled as I placed my phone in my pocket and called Duke to come inside.

The puppy ran as fast as he could towards me, with his tongue flapping in the wind. He ran straight for his water bowl in the kitchen.

The next evening I found myself looking in my mirror in my bedroom. I straightened out my tie and fixed my hair. After a few minutes I was ready to leave.

Duke whimpered from my bed. I had to go over and kiss his head and scratch behind his ear.

"Don't worry boy. I'll be back soon. Please, please, pleeaaase don't chew anything while I'm gone." I already had to throw away my favorite book of all time, Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban, because Duke chewed it to pieces. I've been needing to get a new one. I would like to read it again.

As I walked down the stairs I saw my dad watching some old movie that was in black and white. He was eating some ice cream in a bowl. When he saw me he sat his bowl down on the coffee table and stood up.

"Oh Jeffrey, you look handsome."

I chuckled, "Thanks dad. I gotta pick up Quinn."

He nodded, "Is Nicholas going to be there?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before replying, "Yeah, but I'm just going to spend time with Quinn. I don't know why, but I just can't make myself talk to him. He apologized, but. . ." I shook my head trying to calm myself. I really didn't want to cry anymore.

My dad walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I know Jeffrey. I understand. He hurt you badly. It's going to take some time."

I nodded and he released me, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Have fun and be careful."

"I will. Bye dad."

"Remember your curfew is. . ."

"Midnight," I grabbed my keys off of the table in the hall, "I've never broken curfew and I won't start now." I gave him a smile and headed out.

Before I knew it I was knocking on the Fabray's door.

Mrs. Fabray answered, smiling, "Jeff! Hello darling!" She hugged me.

"Well come in, come in!" She ushered me inside.

"Quinn will be down in a minute. Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

"Oh no thank you ma'am." I smiled at her.

Quinn looked just like her, they had the same lips, nose and eyes.

I suddenly heard Mrs. Fabray gasp, looking towards the stairs. I followed her gaze. My jaw dropped at what I saw.

Quinn was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress, that went right above her knees, her lips were fire truck red, her hair was pulled back into a red headband, to finish off her outfit were red flats.

She walked over to me and closed my jaw gently with her, "You know Jeffrey, you're going to catch flies that way."

"You look so beautiful Quinn. This is for you." I held out the rose for her.

She took it and smelled it.

"Thank you. It's lovely. Come on let's go!" She grabbed my arm excitedly.

"On no you don't! I need to take pictures!" Mrs. Fabray held up a very expensive camera.

After what felt like, a million pictures Quinn and I finally managed to stumble to my car.

"I'm really sorry about that," Quinn said as she pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder.

"It's fine, really," I laughed.

Once I parked I ran around and opened Quinn's door for her.

"What a gentlemen." She smiled and stepped out.

We walked inside hand in hand.

Rachel was singing some cheesy love song, The Warblers and New Directions were dancing with one another. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. I spotted Finn and Puck standing a bit too closely to the punch bowl. I leaned forward a bit to get a better look. Puck was spiking the punch. Great.

I saw David, Trent, and Nick sitting at a table towards the back.

David was looking at with a smile. He nudged Nick, and the said boy followed his friend's gaze. Nick and I made eye contact for the longest time before Quinn pulled me on to the dance floor. We danced around one another. I have to admit this is the most fun I have had in weeks.

Quinn made me laugh by doing some very retro disco moves, and I made her burst into laughter doing The Swim. Puck was grinding behind Finn. Man those moves have to be illegal.

A slow dance came on and I lead Quinn to the middle of the dance floor. I placed my hands on her hips, and she had her hands resting on my shoulders while we swayed side to side.

After a few more songs Joe walked up to us.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Quinn and Joe smiled brightly at one another.

"Not at all." I released her.

I stood off to the side and watched them dance. They really seemed to like each other. Quinn has mentioned to me plenty of times that Joe has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Jeff!"

I turned around to see Trent waving his arms like a maniac. I had to laugh.

Do I really want to go over? Yes. Should I? Maybe not. Am I? Definitely. Am I going to regret it? I hope not.

As I began walking over to them I couldn't help to think the worst is about to happen.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

Trent stood up and hugged me, rather tightly.

While he was squeezing the living day lights out of me he said, "Oh Jeff! We miss you so much! Dalton is just not the same without your perdy face! Ask anybody! They'll tell you! Please come back to us! Please!"

"Trent! Lay off him man! He's turning purple!" David stood up and pried Trent off of me.

Rubbing my neck I said, "Thanks dude."

"No problem. Sorry about that Jeff. He's had some _punch_."

I laughed, "Yeah, Puck and Finn may have added their little touch to it."

"_Little_?" David laughed as he finally got Trent to sit down.

"Okay huge!"

"Well sit down man! Let's catch up!"

Trent and David occupied one side of the booth while Nick sat on the other. David did that on purpose. I'm sure of it. I can do this. Right?

I slid in cautiously.

I felt Nick's eyes on me.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked.

"Seeing Trent tipsy is hilarious! You should see him dance!" David exclaimed.

"I bet that's a sight to see."

Silence enveloped us.

I was biting my lip nervously. I couldn't help but to notice how good Nick looked. He wore a tux similar to mine, but only he wore a blue tie; my favorite color. It hit me then and I mentally slapped myself.

My tie is red. Red is Nick's favorite color. Great. Just great.

"So, looks like Dreadlocks stole Quinn from you?" Trent asked, his words a little slurred.

"Joe and Quinn like each other."

"Jealous?" David asked, teasing me.

I chuckled, "Not at all. I have you bozos to entertain me."

"Aw shucks Jeff! We love you!" Trent said.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders. I turn to see Satan. . .uh I mean Smythe.

"Hey there Sterling."

AH! I wanna rip him apart!

"What do you want Smythe?" It was very clear in my voice I was annoyed.

"How about a dance?"

"Not interested." I replied not looking at him.

"Aw Sterling don't be a prude. One dance won't kill you."

"Look Smythe, you've made a lot of people's lives a living hell! What makes you think I even want to _look_ at you?"

"Because I'm a Smythe and Smythes get what they want."

"You didn't ever get Blaine." I shot back.

He shrugged, "I lost interest. Now I want you."

I was now standing up, "Why? Because I stood up to you? Blaine stood up to you and what did you do? You almost blinded him! So, what are you going to do to me?"

His lips curved into a very, very disturbing smile, "You don't want to know the answer to that." He reached out a stroked my arm.

I jerked away from him.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on Sterling. I can show you a thing or two." I saw lust in his eyes.

"He said he's not interested Smythe!" Nick yelled.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes on Nick, "I wouldn't be too rude to me number 3. I can bump you back a few numbers to, Oh I don't know, number 6."

Nick just gave Sebastian a look that could kill.

Sebastian's smirk never left his face, "If you ever change your mind Sterling just give me a call." With that said he walked off.

I sat back down.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." Nick whispered.

"He's an asshole." David commented.

I laughed, "Yeah, he really is."

Suddenly everyone was cheering. I looked up and smiled when I saw why.

Blaine was on the stage, looking as healthy as ever. He wore a red heart eye patch.

"Whooo!" I yelled.

Blaine and Kurt walked over to me and pulled me up on the stage and soon all of the New Directions were singing to Love Shack. I had a blast. I hugged Blaine tightly when the song ended. He hugged back just as tight.

Members of New Directions performed songs while I took a seat next to Blaine and Kurt in the front, by the stage.

I was busy talking to Blaine when I heard the sound of a piano playing and an oh so familiar voice.

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

I turned my attention to the stage to see Nick sitting at the black piano, looking straight at me ashis finger moved over the black and white keys.

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

His voice was soft and soothing. I could just listen to him talk all day.

**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**

My eyes stung and my cheeks became wet.

**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up**

Why does he make me feel this way? Whenever I'm around him I can't breathe. Nick is my world. He means everything to me.

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**

I don't know what to do. Do I run up to him and kiss him. We can be together again. Or do I just leave him alone and stay away as far from him as possible.

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

I choked back a sob. Dang, I promised myself not to let him see me cry. . .I looked back up to him to see that he was crying too.

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

I. . .I can't do it. I still need more time to adjust to everything. Is that so wrong of me? My friends would say, "No! Of course not!" But then why do I feel so wrong about it?

**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

Nick sang the last few lines, never breaking eye contact with me.

"I love you Jeff and I won't ever stop." He spoke into the microphone.

I stood and ran out of the restraunt.

~Okay? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Okay, well if you hated it please leave rude comments to yourself. Oh, this was supposed to be one chapter, but then it would have been like way over four thousand words!~


	9. Chapter 9

~Love that song. Song was; I won't give up by Jason Mraz. I thought it fit Nick and Jeff quite nicely in their situation.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Drunk teenager, slash, mentions of sexual behavior

I stood and ran out of the restraunt. I didn't get too far; actually I only made it to the back of BreadStiX before I collapsed to my knees, crying. I hugged my knees and buried my face in my arms.

Not even a minute later I felt someone's hands on me. I look up to see Blaine. He got down on the ground next me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"This isn't you Jeff. Stop crying, please? You're always so happy."

"Well so much has happened lately for me not to be happy, Blaine!"

"You need space, that is completely understandable. No one thinks its bad or selfish of you to do so Jeff."

I wipe my tears aways, "Really?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course! You have been under a lot of stress lately. It's perfectly normal to want to be alone and clear your head for a while."

"But I miss him, Blaine. I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but. . ."

"He hurt you very badly and it's hard to forgive someone who has done something so awful to you."

"What do I do?" I layed my head on my arms.

He rubbed my arm, "That's up to you, Jeff."

"I – I think I need more time."

Blaine nodded again, "And that's fine."

I rested my head against Blaine's shoulder while he continued to rub my arm.

After a while Blaine said, "Well it's freezing out here. Let's go back inside before we catch our deaths, huh?"

I slowly nodded. Once inside Quinn rushed to my side, along with Finn and Puck and Kurt trailing not too far behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Quin touched my cheek gently.

"You want me to beat his ass?"

Geez Puck! No!

"Can I do something for you?"

Finn has done more than enough for me.

"Talk to us!"

I will Kurt.

"Guys, guys I'm fine!" I said, grinning. They really care about me.

I looked down at my watch. It was nearing 11:30. I needed to start heading home.

"I need to get home though; curfew."

Quinn nodded, "Let me say bye to Joe."

I nodded and she walked over to the hippie.

She said something to him and he smiled. He then bent down to kiss her cheek.

She blushed as red as dress.

Not even two feet away from Joe and Quin I saw Sam and Rory dancing, a bit too closely, with one another. When did that happen?

Shaking my head, grinning, I glanced over at David and the guys.

Dave got up and began making his way over to me.

"Here," I dug around my pocket and handed Quinn the keys, "Get in the car. I'll be right there."

"Okay." She left.

David was in front of me now, "Look man," He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I didn't know Nick was going to do that."

"It's okay. I just need some time to myself."

He nodded, "I understand and that's why I hate to ask you this."

"Ask me what?"

"Look Jeff, after you ran Nick was really upset with himself and kinda. . .got drunk, like shit-faced drunk. I'm going to have enough trouble getting Trent back to school without being seen . . .I was wondering if you could maybe take Nick? Please man?"

Is he really serious? After what Nick just did. . .AH! Why is the world out to get me?

"Please man, I'm begging you! You _know_ Trent isn't the lightest and I have to _drag_ him back to our dorm!"

"FINE!" I burst out, making a few people look at us.

David sighed, "I am so, so sorry Jeff! I owe you!" He then took me by the arm and lead me over to their table.

Empty red plastic cups littered the table.

Trent had his head thrown back and was giggling like a crazy person and Nick had his head on the table with his arms spread over it.

"Come on Nick." I said gently as I patted his back.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I am an idiot.

He slowly looked over at me and then stumbled out of the booth, he tripped and almost sent me flying to the ground.

I grunted, "Nick!"

"Serrrry." He slurred.

I wrapped his arm around my neck and supported him. Dragging a dead wait body wasn't easy. By the time I got to my car I was sweating, my hair clung to my forehead.

I layed Nick down in the back seat.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked me.

"He's drunk as you can see. David said he had to take Drunk Trent back to school and asked if I could take Nick. He did this on purpose." I whispered the last part and closed the door and went around the car to the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking him?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I can't take him back to school, and his parents would kill him if I took him home, so I'll just let him stay on my couch."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope, but it's the only thing I can do." I knew that once Nick awoke tomorrow he could be difficult to get to leave.

"He's going to want to talk tomorrow." My voice cracked.

Quinn held my hand over the console, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

I just simply nodded. I was afraid if I opened my mouth to speak, then I would cry.

Pulling up into the driveway I got out and walked Quinn to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Mr. Sterling."

"Anytime Quinny." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will." I assured her.

Each step I took back to my car was filled with dread. The drive home was silent. Nick was so out of it. Thank God.

My dad was asleep, again thank God. I thought it was hard to get Nick into the car, boy was I wrong, getting him up the stairs was a totally different experience.

I finally made it the guest room. Nick was heavy and as I tried to lay him down I lost my balance fell on the bed beside him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, scooting next to me. I bit my lip to keep my sobs at bay.

"Thack you Jeffieeee."

I sat up, "No problem Nick."

He sat up too and grabbed my face, "I miss you so much. Love you. Won't evarrr stop. I've been suchaaa messsss. You're so beautiful Jeffieee." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Nick. . ." I began but Nick giving me a sloppy drunken kiss silenced me.

I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. It had been so long since his lips touched mine. I missed it so much. But then reality hit me.

I jerked away, "No, no, no, no! I can't do this," I let out a sob, "I can't. Go to sleep Nick." With that said I walked out.

I fell on to my bed where Duke cuddled with me. I payed no attention to him on the account of my sobbing. He pawed my arm as if to get me to look at him. I finally reached over and pulled him close to me and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke really early the next morning. The burning in my eyes was a reminder of what hapened last night and of who was sleeping in the guest room right down the hall.

Duke was practically crushed into my side. I forced myself to get out of bed and take a quick shower.

By the time I got out and dressed in some jeans and a white and light blue plaid shirt it was 8:30.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. Nick was here, upstairs, sleeping. He will wake up soon and he'll want to talk. Tea, I need tea. A real stress reliever and while the water is heating up I'll cook breakfast.

In no time at all I had a full plate of scrambled eggs, toast and grapefruit. I was pouring a glass of milk when I heard Duke let out a loud and dangerous growl. I walked into the living room to see Nick backed against the wall with Duke standing in front of fur on his back stood up, and his lips were pulled back, showing his sharp teeth.

"Duke!" I called.

The dog looked at me, anbd the back to Nick and gave him another growl before running happily over to me. In fact he ran full speed and jumped on me. It sent me and him flying to the ground.

"Duke!" I yelled as he began licking my face. He was wagging his tail like crazy.

I finally shoved him off of me and stood.

"Morning," I said lamely.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hey."

"I made breakfast." I stated and walked into the kitchen. I didn't look behind me but I knew Nick followed as did Duke. He stayed close to me. The dog just didn't seem to trust Nick. It was fine with me because Duke seemed to be keeping Nick as far away from me as he could.

"Sit down." He did as he was told. I placed his plate in front of him and grabbed my mug of hot peach tea off the counter and down opposite of him.

"You're. . .not going to eat?" He asked me.

"I'm not so hungry this morning." I wrapped my hands around the hot mug. Duke sat at my feet with his head resting on his paws.

He whimpered so I reached down and rubbed his back.

"Uh so. . .when did you get Cujo?" He tried to lightly joke.

"Quinn bought him for me. She said it was my late birthday present." I grinned at the memory of how excited she had been when she was holding him out for me to take.

He gave a light nod.

It was silent for a few moments before I decided to speak.

"So, how are The Warblers?" I honestly don't care. I really don't, but I just didn't know what else to ask.

"Good, good," He nodded again, "We miss you Jeff. We're just not the same without you there."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Nick kept talking, "I'll do anything to get you to come back to Dalton."

"Will you streak through the halls of Dalton screaming, "I'm feeling free!'?" I chuckled at my stupid joke.

Nick laughed lightly, "A million times over if that's what it takes."

I was about to say something else when all of a sudden there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Geez," I muttered as I stood.

As soon as I opened the door Finn burst in.

"Oh yeah sure, come on in." I said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! Jay, I am freaking out right now! I don't know what to do! What do I do Jay? Tell me what I should do?"

"I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess that would help a lot, huh? Well okay last night after the party. . .do you know your ex-boyfriend is here?"

I bit my lip, "Yes, Finn. I am aware of that."

Nick's face looked pained, as he leaned up against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

He nodded, "Okay, just making sure. Anyway as I was saying last night after the party I went over to Puck's house, because we were going to have sex, like we do _all the time," _He chuckled, "He always does this thing where he touches my. . ."

"Okay!" I shouted, "Spare me the details, please."

"Alright, sure, sure. Okay um . . .anyway well after we did it he um. . ." His voice got shaky.

I rested a hand on his shoulder to encourage him, "What did he do, Finn?"

"He proposed to me!"

~Wow this chapter started out so happy, then sad, and now bam! A cliffhanger. . .So many more chapters will follow this one. Just keep the reviews a comin'!~


	10. Chapter 10

~I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. . .Okay I did. I'm sorry though!~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you. . except for Duke. . .Duke is all mine. . .Jeff's ringtone for Quinn is Little Joanna by Mcfly. The song that Jeff dances to is Corrupted by Mcfly.

Warnings: Puck's mouth.

"He proposed to me!" Finn shouted.

"He what?" I'm not going lie. I'm shocked. . .like to the max. Puck used to be the biggest whore in all of Lima, he got Quinn his best friend's girlfriend, my sweet Quinn, pregnant, and so many other things.

"Yeah! He wants me to marry him and then we will move to California so his pool cleaning business can take off. I don't know what to do Jay! I mean. . .UGH!" Finn plopped down on the couch, completely frustrated and confused.

"So, he wants to get married, he wants to move to California, and he wants his business to do good," I sat down next to him, "Now what do you want, Finn?"

Finn thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know." I have never seen Finn like this; so sad and upset. Finn was always happy and looked on the bright side of everything.

"Do you love him?"

Fin looked over at me, "Of course I do."

"Enough to spend every night and every day with him for the rest of your lives?"

Licking his lips he replied quietly, "Yeah," He smiled, "Having a life with Puck would be. . . just awesome. I love him and I have never felt this way about anyone. Not Rachel, not Quinn. I love Noah with all of my heart."

I didn't say anything for a long time, "Then go for it."

"Really? You think I should?" Finn looked at me.

"If you love someone then you should be with that person in every way you can. Whether it may be dating, making love or getting married. It sounds really cheesy, but I think you and Puck are soul mates. No matter what anyone says everyone has a soul mate."

"But what if once we get to California we break up?"

"If you are away from that person that makes you happy, and you get up every morning just to see their face then you break."

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip nervously, "The longer two soul mates are away from one another the more broken and unhappy they are. The loneliness eats at you and eats at you until you can't take it anymore," I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself not to look up at Nick, "What I'm trying to say is that Finn, you and Puck are perfect for one another. Like I said before, you guys are soul mates, your love is strong and it will last. All true loves last forever."

"Okay," Finn smiled, "Looks like I'm getting married." He gave a breathy chuckle and slapped me on the back, "I want you to be my best man."

"What? Why me? I mean, wouldn't you rather have Artie, or Sam, or Mike?"

Finn shook his head, "Nope, I want you. You have become one of my closest friends Jay. As soon as Puck proposed to me I told him I would think about it and I came here right after I woke up this morning. You're the first person I thought of. So, you better be my best man."

I grinned, "It'll be my honor."

"Alright!" Finn was so much more happier now, "I gotta go call Noah!" He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "Are you going to be okay here alone. . .with him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Finn then kissed my forehead, "Alright then! I'll see ya later_ best man,_" He walked over to the door, "Bye Dalton Prep." He said a little too coldly to Nick and he was gone.

"So, what do best men wear?" I joked and leaned back into the couch.

Nick came over and was going to sit down right next to me, but Duke jumped in between us and gave a small growl at Nick before turning to me and began to cuddle with me and licked my face.

"Looks like I was too close to what's his." Nick gave a small, microscopic grin.

I patted Duke on the head, before I got up, "Come on Duke. Let's go outside." Duke jumped off the couch and ran in circles before running to the back door. I opened it and he was abut to dart out but he looked back at Nick and then to me.

"Go outside." I commanded.

He unwillingly did so, but as soon as he was outside in the fenced in yard he ran around all over the place. I closed the door and walked back to the couch. As soon as I sat down Nick scooted closer to me, "Finally, we can talk now." He smiled that smile of his that spread a warmness through my body.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I guess we can."

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by music playing from the kitchen.

_Little Joanna's got big blue eyes_  
_I could die lying in her arms_  
_where castles are made of sand_  
_We start to dance_  
_But only the music is bleeding when crickets replace the band_

"Um. . .that's Quinn. I should answer that." I got up and grabbed my phone from the island. She instantly began asking me if I was okay.

"I'm fine Quinn. . .I promise. . .Yes he is. . . No he hasn't done anything. . .No, no, no just stay where you are. . .No! I don't need you over here right now. . .Please don't come. . .I can handle this by myself. . .I swear on my life I will call you later. . .okay, okay. . .love you too Quinny. . .bye."

Walking back into the room I said, "Sorry about that. Quinn's very protective of me."

"It's fine," He grinned, "So, Jeff I was wondering if. . ."

There was a knock at the door.

Nick let out a soft frustrated groan as I got up. I was halfway to the door when the door burst open and Puck came running in.

He went straight for me, gripping my shoulder tightly and then shaking me, "Jay! Have you seen Finn anywhere? He took off this morning without telling me where he was going!"

"Puck, Puck, NOAH! Stop! You're going to give me whip lash."

He stopped immediately and took a deep breath, "Sorry man. I just. . .Did you know your ex-boyfriend is here?"

"Yes Puck I do. Thanks for telling me." I said a little on the irritated side.

He nodded, "Just letting you know dude. Okay so back to my problems; Shit! I asked Finn to marry me last night! How freaking stupid am I? I just ruined the best thing thats ever happened to me!"

"Puck calm down. Finn was just here."

"He was! What did he say? Was he upset? Talk to me Jay!"

I rested a hand on his shoulder, "Look, he went back to your place. You two need to talk."

"Is he. . .mad?" Puck looked scared which was just down right scary. Puck never gets scared, but Finn _does_ mean a lot to him.

"Of course not. I talked to him and he's probably waiting for you at your house right now."

"I'll head over there right now," He walked to the door, but turned around again, "Should I just tell him I didn't mean it? When I asked him to marry me?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. You just want to take your love to the next level. You love Finn with all of your heart."

Puck grinned, "I do."

"Hey now, you're supposed to say that to Finn not me."

He chuckled and grabbed me and pulled me into a headlock. I winced when he began giving me a noogy. ~Is that how you spell it? Have no clue!~

My hair was a mess by the time he released me.

"How come you always know what to say, Jay?"

"I'm amazing." I smirked.

"You really are, Jay man. Thanks. See ya." He smiled at me again and then glared at Nick before leaving.

"Are all your mornings this busy?"

I chuckled, "Not always."

"So," Nick swallowed hard, "Can we talk now?"

"Sure." I replied quietly.

We both sat down on the couch once again. Nick scooted close to me and held my hands in his.

We both began talking all at once and we chuckled nervously.

"You first." He told me.

"Nick," I sighed, this was going to be so hard, "I know what you are going to say. You're going to try and get me to come back to Dalton; to The Warblers. . .It's not going to happen." I said quietly.

He dropped my hands.

"Jeffie, why? We need you. I need you. I can barely function by myself."

"You have Trent and David." I stated.

"It's not the same! I need you! I love you Jeff! I apologized for what I did. I will never hurt you again. I promise. Tell me - tell me what I can do to get you to come back to school; back to me." He was close to tears. I could hear it in his voice.

I rested a hand on his cheek and made him look up at me, "Nicky," I haven't used his nickname in so long it felt foreign coming from my mouth, "I am. . .fine where I am. I'm happy at McKinley and in New Directions. I want to stay here. Please try to understand."

Nick lifted a hand to his face and rested it on top of mine, "I do try. I really do. It's just so hard without you."

"I know," I whispered, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Do you. . .do you still love me?"

I don't know what to say to that. Of course I love him. I will never stop. Could I say that to him?

"You mean a lot to me Nick. We've been best friends since we were 5 years old," Why can't I swallow this lump in my throat, "And you've been my boyfriend since our Freshman year at Dalton. I will always, _always _care about you."

He nodded, "Do you think we can. . .we can ever go back to what we used to be?" I have never seen so much hope in someone eyes before.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully, "I just really need sometime to myself Nick. A lot has happened this year."

"I understand."

I squeezed his other hand in mine slightly, "Why don't you let me take you back to school?"

"Okay." He said barely above a whisper.

It was official. . .I broke Nicholas Curt Duval. I didn't want to. I swear this isn't me _getting back_ at him. I would never do that. I love Nick with every ounce of my being. I don't want to hurt him, but I have to do what's best. . .I can't leave New Directions now. I just can't. They mean so much to me. Sure Nick, Trent, David and some of the other Warblers are important to me, but New Directions were there for me when I had no one.

The drive to Dalton was silent.

When I pulled up in front of the school Nick undid his seatbelt and looked at me.

"That song I sang to you last night. . .I meant every word. I won't give up on us." He leaned in close and kissed my cheek softly. I closed my eyes as he did so. As soon as the kiss started it ended and Nick was getting out of my car and walking up to the school doors.

I sat there for a long time with my hands gripping the steering wheel and staring straight ahead. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was my phone buzzing in the cup holder.

With a shaking hand I picked it up and read the text message from Puck.

**Guess whose getting married! Give ya a hint. . .he's sexy ;)**

I gave a watery chuckle. Soon I got message from Finn.

**Well Best Man, get ready to do. . .Best Man stuff! Haha!**

I text him, _Can't wait! :]_

I sat my phone down and drove home.

Once inside my room I walked over to my computer and got on my Itunes account. Searching for a song to fit my mood I finally just randomly chose a Mcfly one. Music filled the room and my body moved with it.

_Crashing into walls,_  
_Banging on your door,_  
_So why'd you let me in?_  
_Falling through the floor,_  
_Diving in too deep,_  
_Underneath your skin._

Sure, I love to sing, but my strength is dancing. The music moves my body in a way I just can't explain.

_So good you got to abuse it,_  
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_  
_It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_  
_Am I too much for you?_  
_'Cause you're too much for me,_  
_Still wanna be corrupted._

Not trying to brag or anything, but I was the best dancer in The Warblers. I always choreographed every performance we did.

_Let's convince ourselves it's all under control,_  
_A stone that we can break,_  
_But is this what we want?_  
_'Cause might miss the hate,_  
_I know it feels so good,_  
_To make the same mistake (mistake, mistakes)._

And I would really like to Mike and I have a dance off. I respect him, I really do. I think he is a way better dancer than I am.

_So good you got to abuse it,_  
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_  
_It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_  
_Am I too much for you?_  
_'Cause you're too much for me,_  
_Still wanna be corrupted._

I was sweating horribly. Never in my life had I ever danced so hard. I was letting out all of my anger, all of my frustration.

_Do you remember how it started?_  
_The fairytale got twisted and decayed,_  
_The innocence has all been broken,_  
_How did we get this way?_

When I heard those lines I flashed back to the night in the parking garage. Everything that night moved in slow motion; Nick and my friends betraying me, Blaine getting hurt. That's where my world came crashing down. That's where my fairytale died and began to rot, but also it was the beginning of a new life, with New Directions.

_So good you got to abuse it,_  
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_  
_It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_

Faster, harder. Come Jeff you can do better than this.

_So good you got to abuse it,_  
_So fast that sometimes you lose it,_  
_It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat,_

I kept pushing myself for perfection.

_Am I too much for you?_  
_'Cause you're too much for me,_  
_Still wanna be,_  
_And I still wanna be corrupted._

As soon the song ended I collapsed to the floor breathing hard. Sweat dripped down my body, but I couldn't care less. That made me feel so good. Dancing is my drug, my addiction. . .but so is Nick.

I showered and fell asleep early that night with Duke curled into my side.

On Monday morning I received text from Mr. Schue telling us to meet him in the choir room.

When I walked in the room Mr. Schue's face looked grim as did Ms. Pillsbury.

I sat down next to Quinn.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Guys, we have some bad news." He replied.

~Duh duh duh duh duuuhhh! Cliffhanger again! Sorry guys! But have no fear I am already working on the next chapter!~


	11. Chapter 11

~I am so sorry! I had this chapter done on Wednesday! But I came down with the flu and I was stuck bed for days! So please forgive me!~

Disclaimer: I own no one. Song is Beat It by Michael Jackson.

Warnings: Attempted suicide, cursing, violence.

"Guys, we have some bad news." He replied.

My heart immediately stopped.

"Everyone," Came Ms. Pillsbury's soft voice, "Saturday night David Karofsky tried to take his own life. He is in the hospital under watch."

Kurt and Blaine had told me everything Dave had done; beating and harassing Kurt, kissing him, being expelled for threatening Kurt's life, and the whole Prom ordeal. I never once met him because he now goes to Thurston High School.

"Oh my God. This is all my fault." Kurt said, tears streaming down his face.

"No, no, no," Blaine pulled him into his arms, "It's no one's fault."

"Blaine's right Kurt. No one possibly could have know Dave was going to do something like this." Mr. Schue said.

"I have to go see him, right now."

"What about school, Kurt?" Tina asked.

Kurt stood, grabbed his shoulder bag, "This is more important."

"I don't want you to go alone." Blaine stated, standing as well.

"I really don't think Dave will want to see _you_ Blaine."

He's right. Dave liked Kurt and seeing Kurt's _boyfriend_. . .would be disastrous.

"I'll go." I said. I don't know why, but I wanted to go.

"Jeff I can't ask you to skip school." Kurt said.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"You didn't ask me. I volunteered." I smiled and so did he.

"Emma and I won't say anything just don't let any other teachers see you. Especially Sue."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Kurt smiled and we left school. We went in my car, because Kurt was in no condition to drive. He held my hand as I drove and even as we walked into the hospital.

Kurt was just about shaking as we approached Dave's room.

"I - I think I need to talk with him alone first."

"Alright," I nodded, "I'll be here."

He hugged me tight.

"Thank you Jeff."

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat down in a hard white plastic chair outside of the room for nearly an hour before the door opened and Kurt ushered me inside.

Dave was a big guy, not with fat, but with muscle, his face looked so innocent, like a little child's. He was hooked up to a few machines, and had a dark purple ring around his neck.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Hello, my name is Jeffrey Sterling."

He nodded, "Dave, Dave Karofsky."

Kurt looked back and forth between us and stood, "Well I'm going to grab a cup of coffee while you two get acquainted."

Soon it was just the two if us in the room.

"Not to sound like an ass, but why did come to see me? You don't even know me."

I slowly walked over and sat down in chair beside his bed.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "I guess I just know what it feels like. To feel alone, like you have no one."

"Well I'm sure Kurt has filled you in all about me, so tell me your story."

I did just that. I told him everything that happened in the parking garage, about me and Nick; everything.

"So, I just know how you felt Dave. I was betrayed by my friends, I had no one and for a while I wondered what it would be like if I just didn't live anymore." I was in tears by then.

"I'm sorry that happened." He said truthfully.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. I have some pretty awesome friends. But I want you to promise me something."

"Okay."

"Next time you feel. . ._low_ I want you to call me." I grabbed a pin and notepad from the bedside table, and scribbled my number down.

"I will. Thank you."

"No problem."

We spent hours talking about everything. We talked about movies, books, music. Kurt came in and out of the room throughout the day. Finally his dad came to get him around 1:30. Burt was still a little nervous about Kurt being around Dave.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave asked.

"Of course, anything."

"Do. . .do you think I'm. . .fat and ugly?"

"No way! You are a big guy Dave, but with muscle, and you're handsome. Why would you ask me something like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

I layed a hand on his arm, "Talk to me Dave. You promised."

"I was at Scandal's on Saturday and I asked this guy how I could get a guy to like me and he said I was fat and ugly and I would just end up alone."

"Aw Dave don't think that way. You need to stop listening to people like that."

"I know that now." He smiled.

I grinned, "Good."

"I won't ever listen to Sebastian again."

My heart lurched.

"Wait, who is this guy?"

"He's always Scandals. I used to like him, admire him even. He's real cute, and he has so much confidence. I wish I did."

"What's his name again?"

"Sebastian. . .Smith? Smeeve?"

"Smythe?"

"Yeah, that's his name," He smiled sadly, "You know him?"

I stood, "I am really sorry Dave, but I have to go. Text or call me whenever."

"Will you come see me again?" He asked hopefully.

"How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds great," He smiled, "See you soon."

"Bye." I ran from the room. Once inside my car I sent a text to Smythe. I have every Warbler's number; in fact we all have each other's numbers in case one of us missed something important.

_We need to talk. . .NOW!_

**Meet me at the parting garage, Blondie :)**

I ignored all speed limits on my way to the parking garage. It was pretty dark inside the place, minus a few dull lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Sterling," I heard and turned around to face Sebastian. He was wearing his Dalton blazer. "What an honor. Now tell me what reason you have to grace me with your presence today?"

"You are just the most horrible person I have ever met!"

"Thank you," He stepped closer to me, "I really enjoyed singing Smooth Criminal with you. So much, that I would like to sing with you again."

"No, I don't have time for this!" I stepped far away from him.

He looked at me for the longest time before he began singing.

**[Sebastian]****  
****They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here**  
**Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear**  
**The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear**  
**So Beat It, Just Beat It**

Ugh! Really?

_[Jeff]__  
__You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_  
_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_  
_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_  
_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

We stepped back a few feet and slowly circled each other before we began singing together.

_**[Both]**_**_  
__Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_**  
_**No One Wants To Be Defeated**_  
_**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**_  
_**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_  
_**Just Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**Just Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**Just Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**Just Beat It, Beat It**_

His smile creeped me out. It looked like he was about to jump on me and rape me.

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_  
_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_  
_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_  
_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

We were far apart from one another again. Turning our backs to one another we walked backwards till our bodies touched.

**You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared**  
**You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare**  
**They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,**  
**Then They'll Tell You It's Fair**  
**So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad**

I was completely going on anger and frustration. I kept thinking about poor Dave laying in the hospital and Blaine having to go through surgery. It was all Sebastian's fault.

**_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_****_  
_****No One Wants To Be Defeated**  
**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**  
**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**

Sure, it was Sebastian that did the rock salt slushie, but the others, Nick, went with it.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_  
_No One Wants To Be Defeated_  
_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_  
_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_  
_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

We suddenly spun around, our left legs out, the tip of my converse resting against his black leather Dalton uniform shoe. I grabbed his left wrist and we held on tightly to one another. We imitated the Beat it video and pretended we had switch blades. We would dodge each others attacks. All the while we went in a slow circle.

_**Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**No One Wants To Be Defeated**_  
_**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**_  
_**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_

The lyrics of the song are completely true. It doesn't matter who is wrong or right. We just need to put aside our differences.

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**No One Wants To Be Defeated**_  
_**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**_  
_**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right**_

The rest of the song we threw our hands up in the air, moved from side to side, kicked out our legs, and spun around.

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**No One Wants To Be Defeated**_  
_**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**_  
_**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_

No matter how hard I tried to keep my distance from Smythe, he was always stuck on me like glue.

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**No One Wants To Be Defeated**_  
_**Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight**_  
_**It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_  
_**Just Beat It, Beat It**_  
_**Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_

"That was fun." He panted, "And hot. I'm really turned on right now."

Breathing hard I asked, "Why? Why do you screw up everyone's lives?" I yelled ignoring his comment. I couldn't help it. I've kept my hatred towards Smythe inside for long enough.

"It's what I do best. It's fun." He smirked, "And besides now that you kicked Duval to the curb I can have you all to myself." He was close to me.

My body suddenly got boiling hot and before I knew what was happening I threw my fist back and hit him as hard as I could.

He fell to the ground clutching his nose, blood seeped threw his fingers.

Oh my Gosh! I just punched Sebastian Smythe. I've never been violent in my entire life! I have always been the peacekeeper.

I bent down to my knees, "Oh my gosh, Sebastian! I'm sorry! I'm so. . ." Before I could finish my apology Sebastian flung himself at me, sending me flying backwards. We landed on a heap on the concrete floor. The back of my head hit the ground hard and Smythe was on top of me and he punched me hard on my left cheek. He hit me again and again.

Finally I got over my shock and pushed him off of me and hit him again, this time in the eye. I got a few more punches in before he took control again. He was straddling my waist, fist thrown back, preparing to hit me again.

"Wait!" I cried.

He did, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have done that," Tears were falling down my face, "It's just. . .How do you do it Sebastian?" I asked.

"Well I usually top," He smirked and grinded his hips on me slightly. It made me sick.

"How you do hurt so many people and sleep at night?"

Before he could talk I continued.

"You were at Scandal's Saturday night," I stated, "And a boy name Dave Karofsky asked you for advice."

He thought for a moment, "Oh yes him. He asked me how he could get a date. How pathetic."

"You are biggest jerk I have ever met," I yelled, "That night you destroyed what little confidence he had left. He went home and put on his Sunday's best and tried to hang himself in his closet. Thank God his dad came home from work early just in time to save him!"

Sebastian's signature smirk fell the tiniest bit.

"Is he. . . .?"

"He'll be okay. He was scared Sebastian. He was coming to the terms of being gay, and he was being bullied at school and you saying what you did to him was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore."

"I never meant to. . ." He slid off of me.

I nodded, "He's at the hospital. You should go see him in a day or two and apologize. I'll go with you."

Sebastian shook his head, "I will, on Saturday. I promise."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just head home. Goodbye Sebastian." I walked away and to my car. I didn't even look at my injuries, instead drove home.

Unlocking the door I dragged my aching body inside.

"Jeffrey, your school just called me and said you weren't in any of your. . .Oh my God!" My dad rushed over to me, cupping my face. I guess I looked worse than I thought I did.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"It's a long, long story dad. I'll tell you after I take a shower. . .and have some tea."

He gave me a sad smile and kissed the top of my head. He stopped and rubbed the back of my head. I winced.

"You have bump on your head."

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say.

"Leave the bathroom door unlocked. I don't want you passing out in there and I can't get to you."

"Yes sir."

Inside the bathroom I finally looked at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty bad. I had a busted lip with blood running down my chin, a huge bruise on my cheek bone, and one on my jaw line, and I could feel a huge bump on the back of my head. I knew I had more bruises down my body, like on my stomach and ribs.

After my 30-minute shower I threw on some black basketball shorts and a white T-shirt and walked downstairs to find my dad pouring me a steaming hot cup of tea. I love this man.

I sat down beside him at the island and explained everything.

"I'm going to call the headmaster of Dalton and get this Sebastian expelled."

"No," I groaned, "I think everything will be just fine now."

"Jeffrey, have you looked in the mirror lately?" He slightly joked.

Chuckling, I took a sip of my tea.

"You should see him."

"This isn't funny Jeffrey, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Like I said before; you should see him."

He laughed, "Did you get him good?"

"Sure did." I sipped more tea.

"Well just try to stay away from this boy. I don't you getting hurt anymore."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go read and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Come read in the living room so I can keep an eye on you. That bumps worries me. I think I should just take you to hospital. Just to be sure."

"I'm fine dad."

"Tell me if you feel dizzy or like you are going to faint."

"I promise."

I headed upstairs and got Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, I have read all of seven of them about ten times or more, no lie, and came back downstairs and curled up on the couch. Duke jumped up and layed across on my body. I have gotten used to reading, writing, listening to music, watching T.V., and even sleeping with Duke laying on me.

My dad kept me up until midnight. Finally he helped me up and dragged me to my room where I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The first thing I thought of when I awoke the next morning was; how am I going to explain my face to New Directions?

~I am already working on the next chapter! Sorry once again for making y'all wait so long!~


	12. Chapter 12

~I've been putting a lot more songs in here haven't I? All well. Whole purpose of Glee, right? So I realized that in season four that Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and some of the other Warblers are most likely seniors! That means they won't be in season 5! I refuse to watch it! Refuse, I tell you!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Puck's mouth. . .to the extreme.

Songs: I found a way by Drake Bell

When I awoke the next morning there was a terrible pounding in my head. After a mental fight; I made myself get up and I took some BC Powder for my head. Glancing in the mirror I really didn't want to go to school. I don't know how I'm going to explain what happened to my friends, but I couldn't miss two days of school in a row. I would be behind in everything. Why am I such a nerd?

Throwing on a red and white plaid shirt with black jeans and my black converse I climbed into my car and drove to school. Before I got out I checked one more time in the mirror. Ugh! My face! What am I going to do? I grabbed my hoodie from the back seat and pulled the hoodie over my head.

All through the day I kept my head down on the desk in every single one of my classes.

Quinn, Kurt, Finn, everbody asked me what was wrong in every classes. I replied, "Headache."

During lunch I hid out in the library.

I was debating on whether I should go to Glee club after school today. Everyone would most likely see my face. I'll just tell them I have a migrane and have to go home, but sectionals is just a month away. I can't afford to miss it. . .UGH!

At Glee club I slumped down into a chair. Quinn sat down next to me.

"Does your head still hurt?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." It wasn't a lie. My head really did hurt.

"Jeff, doll, what happened after I left the hospital yesturday?" Kurt asked walking into the room with Blaine close behind him.

"Dave and me talked for a little then I straight home." Okay, I lied. It made me feel horrible.

"I smell a lie!" Puck shouted.

"What?" I shrieked. I began to sweat.

"Yepp, you're a crappy liar, Jay. Did you and Karofsky hook up?" He asked.

"What? Ew! No Puck!"

"Then where did you go after you left the hospital?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know can't keep any secrets from us Jay. We'll beat it out of ya." He joked.

I tensed.

"And what's with the hood?" Sam asked.

"Headache."

"Well, get over it man. Sectionals are just around the corner." I heard someone come closer and closer to me and suddenly they jerked my hood backwards.

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered in shock, "What happened?" She put her hands on my face to inspect my injuries.

"What hell Jay?" Puck yelled.

"Jeff what happened?" Blaine asked.

"Was it the hockey team?" Santana asked, she looked so mad her face was red.

"They're ruthless," Rory said, "I should know."

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Look guys it's no big deal. I don't want to talk about it."

"The hell if you're keeping this from us! Tell us right now!" Puck yelled.

"Noah, stop yelling," Finn said in a calm voice, "Jay, tell us what happened, please?"

I can't! If I do then they'll go over to Dalton and beat the crap out of every single Warbler!

"It was those freakin' frilly guys from that prep school wasn't it?" Puck accused.

I stayed quiet.

"That's it. We're going over there right now. . .And you're comin' with us." He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my feet.

Finn, Sam, Mike, and Quinn were already standing at the door.

Santana stood up as well, but Brittany grabbed her arm, "I don't want you to go. You know I can't go pee by myself. I'm scared of the toilet when it flushes."

Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend's lips softly, "I'll stay with you," She turned to us, "Kick them in their ball sacks for me."

"Will do." Puck nodded.

"The rest of us will stay here and tell Mr. Schue there was an emergency." Blaine said.

Finn nodded in gratitude.

And then he grabbed my free arm to still my struggling against Puck. They dragged me outside to Finn's car and we all somehow to fit inside of it.

This is going to end up so badly. Oh please God, let this go smoothly. I prayed.

In front of Dalton Puck got out, "Sam, Finn grab Jeff, keep his hood down. I can't stand to look at his face. It just pisses me off more."

Sam and Finn each grabbed one of arms while Mike pulled my hood down. I struggle against them as we walked inside.

"Guys, please don't do this! Please, guys! Guys!" They wouldn't listen to me. I knew it was useless to waste my voice, so I kept quiet.

Puck burst through the doors of the music room. Quinn and Mike stood in front of me.

"Okay, which one of you motherfuckers did it?" Puck shouted.

"Excuse me," Thad said, "But you just can't bardge in here and. . ."

"Sit the hell down!" Puck interupted him, "Now, I'm going to ask again; which one you did it? Huh?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Trent stated.

"Sam, Finn."

I began to struggle again, "Guys stop it! This is stupid!"

Mike jerked off my hood.

There were gasps all around the room.

"Oh my god," Nick said quietly and stood, "Jeff, what happened?" He tried to walk over to me but Puck shoved back hard. And if it hadn't been for David and Beats then he would have hit the ground.

"Oh baby doll, what happened to your beautiful face?" Trent asked.

"Will guys let me go?" I shouted.

Sam and Finn finally dropped my arms.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home."

"Sterling," Oh I still hated that voice.

I turned around to see Smythe.

He had a black eye and mulitple bruises on his face.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said.

"I could say the same for you." I shot back.

"Jay, is he the one that screwed up your face?" Puck asked.

"If it makes anyone feel better, I'm the victim in this."

"Smythe, when have you ever been the victim?" David asked.

"I guess he kinda is the victim," I crossed my arms over my chest, "Because I threw the first punch." I mumbled the rest.

"What?" Nick yelled.

"Oh baby doll, I'm mad. . .Because I wasn't there to see it!" Trent giggled.

Puck laughed, "That's my boy! I have taught you well!" He punched my arm.

"Ow," I mumbled and rubbed the spot where he hit me.

"Well, I guess we'll just leave then." Finn said.

"Yes, sorry for intrupting. . .whatever you guys do." Sam said.

They walked out one by one until it was just me.

"Well goodbye guys, Smythe." I turned and left.

"You have nice ass Sterling!" Sebastian yelled after me.

I waved without turning around, "Thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically.

I was almost to the front entrance when I heard feet hitting the ground hard, "Jeff! Wait! Jeff!"

I sighed, "Great."

I turned to see Nick run up to me, "Hey," He almost whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You should be asking Sebastian that." I grinned.

He gave a breathy chuckle, "I don't care about him though." He reached out and gently lifted my chin and then to the side so he could have a better look at my bruises.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "I promise. No stitches, broken bones, or concussions."

"Good, good."

"Yeah, I should probably get gooo. . . ."

Nick pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there to protect you." He sounded so broken.

His hand came to rest on the back of my head to keep me close. I groaned.

He let go of me, "Did you hit your head?" He touched the the bump again.

"Ow, stop it. Yes I did, but I'm fine. My dad kept me up half the night so I wouldn't slip into a coma. I'm fine." I said again.

One of his hands layed on my un-bruised cheek, "I'm sorry." His thumb stroked my skin softly.

"It's okay. You can't protect me forever." My hand rested on top of his.

"I want to."

"I know." I slid his hand off of my cheek and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll see you around Nick." I really want to try _us_ over again. I've had enough time to think...Well at least I think I have. I'll do it when my face clears up. I'm in a lot of pain which makes me kind of cranky...All though I really don't t think would care...No, later. Later will be good.

I walked away and Nick tried to hold on to my hand for as long as he could. With our finger tips barely touching I felt my strength slip away. When I walked up to Finn's car Puck stuck his head out of the driver's side window, "What in the hell took ya so long Jay?"

I glanced back at Nick, who was now standing out on the front steps.

Puck threw him the finger and I slapped his hand down, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head and climbed into the with Sam, Mike and Quinn had to sit on my lap.

Back in the choir room at Mckinley Mr. Scue wasn't too happy that we were missing in action. He didn't believe the lie Blaine told him; that they found a lost kitten and that we went to go find it's owner...okay well it was Brittany's lie.

"Everyone have a seat." He commanded.

"As I was explaining. . .Oh my goodness Jeff what happened?"

"It's a really long story Mr. Schue."

"Very well then. Anyway as I was saying I think we should mix things up this year."

"Wait, what do you mean Mr. Schue?" Rachel stood, looking terrified.

"Rachel, please sit down. You will still sing. But I was thinking that this year for our duet that Jeff and Quinn should sing."

My heart stopped. What? Me? Sing at sectionals? Sure, I sang with The Warblers, but never a solo! Even at Dalton I never got a solo! And I tried 6 times to do so! I was going for a seventh when the slushie thing happened.

Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh Jeffrey! This great!"

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it white boy," Mercedes said, "You're butt can sing."

"Now's the issue of what to song."

My started working and before I knew it my had was raised, "I have an idea."

We discussed the song I picked for almost an hour before everyone headed on home. I drove to the hospital to see Dave.

"Ouch," Was the first thing Dave said when he saw me, "Was it the hockey team? They're ruthless."

I couldn't help but to grin at his words, as they were the same as Rory's.

I sat down with a groan of discomfort from my bruised body.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"As you can see, I have a lot of time on my hands." His smile was addicting. He was so sweet. I couldn't picture him ever being mean to Kurt or to anyone.

I began to explain everything that happened from yesturday until today. It took forever.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

My head rested in my hands and I stared at the tiled floor, "I don't know what came over me. I'm not a violent person. I just got so angry. I _never_ get angry. Ever."

I felt a hand rub my back softly.

"You just got fed up. Everything that's happened in the last few months kept building up and bam! It finally came out."

I picked my head and chuckled, "You are laying in a hospital bed, and here I am complaining about all of my problems to you."

"I don't mind. I like talking to you."

"Likewise." We grinned at each other.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yes Dave?"

"I was wondering," He looked away as if embarrassed, "If maybe you could sing with me?"

"I didn't know you could sing," I smiled.

"I'm not very good." He started playing with his hospital gown.

"Oh shhh you. I'm sure you sound great."

Dave blushed.

"Have any songs in mind?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Well start singing and I'll do my best to join in."

Dave began to sing softly.

**[Dave]**  
**I never thought that it'd be so simple but**  
**I found a way, I found a way**  
**I always thought that it'd be too crazy but**  
**I found a way, I found a way**

He was good. Just shy.

_[Jeff]_  
_If you open up your mind_  
_See what's inside_  
_It's gonna take some time, to realign_  
_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_  
_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_  
_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_  
_So just turn around_

I sang with confidence, trying to show Dave that it's okay.

_**[Dave and Jeff]**_  
_**Now that I know that anything's possible**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_  
_**No one can break what is so unbreakable**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_

I think he got my message, because his voice got louder and louder. It made me smile.

**[Dave]**  
**If you open up your mind**  
**See what's inside**  
**It's gonna take some time, to realign**  
**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**  
**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**  
**I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down**  
**So just turn around**

I'll be there for Dave if he ever needs anything, because I know how it is when you're fall down.

_[Jeff]_  
_No one cares_  
_What you give_  
_You know you gotta live like you wanna live_  
_When it's time_  
_To be free_  
_You know you gotta be what you wanna be_

**_[Dave and Jeff]_**  
**_If you open up your mind_**  
**_See what's inside_**  
**_It's gonna take some time, to realign_**  
**_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_**  
**_Over your shoulder you know that I told you_**  
**_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_**  
**_So just turn around_**

We finished the song together.

"Dave that was great!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes! And I didn't know you liked Drake Bell."

He blushed again, "He was the first guy I thought was cute. When I saw him on Drake and Josh for the first time I was amazed."

"That's adorable."

He blushed, if possible, a deeper shade of red.

Dave grabbed my and squeezed it, "Thank you. I really needed that."

"You're my friend Dave. It's no problem."

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice came from the doorway.

I dropped Dave's hand to look around at. . .None other than Mr. Karofsky.

"Hey dad," Dave waved, "This is my friend Jeff. He's been real kind to me."

I stood and held my hand out for the man to take, he did and smiled, "Nice to meet you. Call me Paul."

I nodded.

Paul and I sat around Dave's bed and we talked for another or so before I had to go home and start on all of the homework I've missed.

I was down the hall when Paul caught up to me.

"Can I do something for you Paul?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you've been doing for my Davey. I heard the two of you; singing. I don't remember the last time I heard Davey sing."

"He has talent that's for sure."

Paul nodded and jerked me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." His choked.

He was so close to tears.

We stood there in the hall for a long, long time.

When I got home I plopped on to my bed, Duke came running over to me and licked my face, his tail wagging.

~Let me tell you guys this now; Jeff and Dave have no feelings for one another...okay? Haha. They are just friends! So sorry if I made them look anything more. ANd I really apologize for the way Puck curses...~


	13. Chapter 13

~Geez...I'm not sick anymore! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was literally sick for three, almost four weeks! And I have been pretty busy with my English III class. I'm really sorry! And yay! I've hit 36,000 words!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Sebastian's mouth this time ;] And ~gasp~ Jeff too!

On Thursday night I was literally dragged out of my home by Finn.

"Finn! Please just tell me what we're doing?" I needed to know. Finn can be crazy sometimes and I wanted to be sure that we wouldn't be arrested.

"It's a surprise, Jay! Just go with the flow!"

"What? No, I don't like surprises! Please, let me go and tell me where you're taking me!" He opened the passenger car door and thrust me inside, buckling my seatbelt for me and everything. Of course I struggled every step of the way.

By the time Finn sat in the driver's seat he was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Ready to go?" He ask with his big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I said leaning back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't really mad. I just like playing with Finn.

"Aw, c'mon Jay! This is going to be a blast! It'll be a new adventure for the both of us!"

"God helps us."

Finn ignored the comment and turned the radio up; Fun's Some Nights was playing and we sang as loud as we could along with it.

We were both laughing so hard I'm surprised Finn could drive. He finally stopped in a creepy neighborhood in front of an old faded red brick building. The neon sign flashed in pink and green in which it said, "OPEN."

The old sign at the top of the buildiung was painted in bright blue letters, which was chipping off. It read, "STICKERZ."

"What is Stickerz?" At first I thought it was a club.

"A tattoo parlor."

I would rather it had been a club.

"A WHAT?" NO! You are not getting me out oft his car! I refuse to go inside! No way! Nu uh! Nope! Not going! You can't make me!" I shook my head as I ranted on and on.

I continued to say these things as Finn got out of his seat and came around to my door. I quickly locked it. I knew it was useless. He had the keys. I undid my seat belt and climbed into the driver's seat. Finn ran around and tried to open it and I locked that door too. He pressed the button on his keys, unlocking all of the doors. As fast as I could I scrambled into the very, very back.

Finn let out an exasperated sigh, "JAY! Stop messing around! Please!"

He lifted the hatch and I tried to climb over the seats, but he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me into the parlor. A bell above the door jingled.

"Hello?" Finn called.

I struggled against him more. I kicked, and hit, but it was no use. Finn was bigger and stronger than I am.

"Coming!" Came a scratchy voice.

A big man with a long gray beard, with a matching mustache, came out of the back room. He was tall, and a little on the round side. He wore black pants, black boots, a white t - shirt, with a black leather vest over it. The man looked like some kind of biker. He even had some tattoos himself. I saw a cross, and some bible verses too which I think is pretty awesome.

"The name's Pete. What can I do for you?"

"My boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, said if I needed a tattoo then I come to you."

"Your Puckerman's boy toy?"

Finn blushed, "Fiance, actually."

"What? That sorry dog! Didn't tell me that! And he was here just a week ago; got _Finn_ tattoed on his upper arm."

"Yeah, I haven't told I'm getting a tattoo yet. I'm going to get Noah and maybe something else. And my best man, Jeff, here is going to get something too." Finn finally released me.

"I am not!" I protested.

"Are too! Look," He tried to reason with me, "Me and you should get something that means a lot to the both of us."

I don't know why it popped into my head, but it just did.

"I want song lyrics on my wrist. Mcfly lyrics."

Finn smiled, "Okay! Me too! That one song you showed me the other day, I want something from that one! We'll be like Mcfly Freaks!"

Puck has Finn's name on him, and Finn is getting Noah on him. Should I...should I get Nick inked into my skin? It would be there forever. Who I am kidding? We're not even together anynmore! It would be a stupid thing to do! What if I get the tattoo and I talk to him and he doesn't want me anymore? I guess it wouldn't really matter, because I won't ever love anyone other than Nick. So...I'll do it. I'm getting song lyrics and Nick's name permanently etched on to my body.

Pete told us to draw/write exactly what we wanted our tattoos to look like.

When I wrote Nick's name in beautiful swoopy letters Finn looked at me.

"You sure about that, man?"

"Positive."

Pete then he lead us into the back room. Finn went first. He took off his shirt and tossed it at me.

"Hey, uh Jay...you look freaked out...why don't you come sit next to me and I'll hold your hand." Finn tried to pass off his scaredness off as mine.

I smiled and grabbed a chair from the back wall and took a seat by his side, holding his hand.

Pete got to work and Finn squeazed my hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hell yes it hurts! It's a needle digging in my skin!" He yelled.

I rubbed my thumb over his hand in a comforting way.

He got Noah on his upper arm. We were there for about an hour and a half by the time Pete finished. Then he began writing the Mcfly lyrics on Finn's right wrist. That took almost three hours!

When Pete finished he grabbed a tube of A&D ointment and chucked it to Finn.

"Rub some of that on it and it will help with the pain and swelling."

Finn did as he was instructed.

"Alright, you turn Blonde Boy." Pete looked at me.

I was suddenly terrified. I broke out into a sweat.

Finn pushed me towards the chair and then sat in the chair I had been sitting in. He took a hold of my hand.

"It's okay. You get used to it after a while." He smiled and I returned it, but with a more nervous one. I got the Mcfly lyrics on my right wrist just like Finn did. As for Nick's name I got it on the front of my left hip. That way no one would see it.

Finn was right; it did hurt, but I did get used to the constant stinging...kinda.

It was embarrassing; sitting on the chair, leaned back to where I was almost laying down with my pants pulled down so that Pete could see my hip. That lasted a little over an hour.

Once Pete was done Finn was kind enough to help me rub the A&D on my hip. Finn and I held our wrists together to look at Pete's work.

On my wrist in black ink read, _Everyday should be a new day, _from Mcfly's song Falling In Love. And on Finn's wrist was, O_ne love. One life. Tomorrow's going to be a brighter day, _from Mcfly's song Friday Night. Both song lyrics held signifcance to the both is of.

Pete wrapped our tattoos in guaze.

As we payed Pete said, "Now, keep rubbing the ointment on them. It hurts so much more the next day. And change the bandages a lot. Goodbye boys. Finn, say "Hello" to Puck for me."

"Will do!" Finn waved as we left.

"So, how do you feel?" Finn asked me on the ride home.

I was sitting in an awkward way, because my pants and boxers were hurting my tattoo even with the guaze taped on it. They were adding preasure to it and it hurt.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm great." He smiled that goofy smile of his.

Saturday rolled around too quickly for my liking. Smythe sent me a message this morning telling me that he was coming by my house around noon to pick me so that we can go visit Dave.

I still feel very uneasy around Smythe. And now I'm going to stuck inside of a car with him...Great.

Throwing on my converse and a red v-neck and a white hoodie with _Hollister_ written in red on the sleeve, I know! No plaid today! My jeans hurt my tattoo still, I changed my bandage before putting my jeans.

I waited outside on the front steps of my house.

Smythe came driving up in a black Porsche convertible with the top down. He waved with that darn smirk on his face.

"Hello Gorgeous and how are we doing today?"

"I'm fine." I said climbing into his car.

"How about we grab some lunch first?" He backed out of the driveway.

"No, it's okay. I'm not really hungry." And wouldn't you know my stomach growled...Ugh.

Smythe chuckled, "Your stomache says otherwise. BreadstiX sound good? I've been craving it lately."

"Whatever you want Sebastian."

I wasn't being rude. I just didn't care. I didn't want to rock the boat either. Both of our faces are now just healing up. Well the bump on my head is still there...I think it got bigger. Haha. I haven't had any contact with Nick since that day when my friends stormed into Dalton like the beaches of Normandy. I would have called him at least, but I have been so busy with Mike; him and I are coming up with the choreography for Regionals and then Quinn and me are practicing our duet. It's been really hectic.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian glanced over at me for a split second.

"Everything." I said softly.

"How can somebody think about everything? Are you thinking about how the dinosours really died? How Stonehenge got where it is? Where the people disappeared in that Croatoan town?"

I grinned a little, "Actually, the town was called Roanoke, and when the supplies ship returned after a few months everyone in the town had mysteriously disappeared and _Croatoan_ was carved into a tree."

It was Sebastian's turn to smirk, "You're so damn smart. Duval is always telling everyone what a genius you are."

"Does he talk about me a lot?" I was just curious...

"Oh yeah, nonstop. It gets kind of annoying after a while...Sorry." He glanced at me again.

We pulled into a parking spot out front of the restraunt and got a booth in the back. Sebastian ordered some spaghetti and I got some alfredo.

"You want some wine?" He asked me.

"We're under age, Sebastian."

"Aaaand I got a fake I.D. and besides my father is a states attorney."

"No thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. I won't get any either. They have some fancy shmancy grape juice?"

"I'll drink that."

He chuckled, "I knew you would."

He flagged down a waitress, her name was Betty, and ordered a bottle.

The elderly woman placed the bottle in front of us with some wine glasses.

"There you go sweeties. Your food should be out shortly." She smiled and walked off to tend to other customers.

Sebastian popped the top off of the bottle poured some into the glasses.

As he was filling his glass he looked up at me, "We should make a toast."

"A toast to what?"

"Oh, I don't know; to our new friendship, you growing some balls and hitting me, or to Dave maybe?"

"A toast to Dave would be nice."

We lifted our glasses.

"To Dave," Sebastian and said I repeated it and we clinked ourt glasses together.

As I took a sip I heard, "Jeff? Aaand Smythe?" My heart stopped.

I turned to see Nick, Trent and David. Great.

"What are you two doing here?" David asked, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously.

"Having a little lunch date before we go visit..."

"It's not a date." I mumbled, looking down.

"It is in my eyes, Gorgeous." He winked at me, while he took a sip of his drink.

"I would never date you, Smythe." I said.

He winced, grabbing his chest in fake pain, "You wound me, Sterling."

I looked over at my friends, "Why don't you guys join us?"

"Oh darlin', we already aaa..." Trent began, but Nick interupted.

"We'd love to." He smiled and I returned it.

He slid in next to me while Trent and David slid in beside Sebastian. I can tell he was irritated.

"Sterling, you're just a kid that loves to push buttons."

I leaned back, "What can I say? I'm a curious kid."

The guys chuckled softly which earned them a glare from Smythe.

The waitress came by with our food, "Oh, I didn't know you two were having company."

"Neither did we." Sebastian said, his elbow on the table bent up and his head resting on the palm of his hand. He gave me a look that said...well I don't really know what the look meant. It looked like it could either be lustful or angry.

She sat our food in front of us, "Well then I guess I'll just take your orders then." She reached into her apron and got a small notepad and pen.

"Oh no need ma'am. We already ate. We're just visiting." Trent told her sweetly.

"Okay, if you're sure."

After she left we began talking about small things like; books, movies, etc.

"So, Sterling, what do New Directions have planned for Regionals."

I grinned, "Like I would tell you."

"We're all adults here. We can discuss our plans." He urged me.

"Okay," I fold my arms and leaned on the table, "We have some badasss songs and dance moves, you guys are going down." I laughed when I saw Sebastian's smirk fall off his face.

"How amusing Sterling."

Betty came by again, "Oh goodness Sweetie! You haven't even taken one bite of your food! You are as thin as a post!"

I chuckled nervously under my breath. It was true. I had not eaten a single bite.

"I'm just not hungry ma'am. Can I have to-go box, please?"

She wasn't happy with me after that. Especially after I scooped up everything on my plate and put it into the box.

"I know a fact you're not going to eat that later." Smythe said.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm going to give it Dave."

"Oh right," Sebastian nodded, "Lover boy."

I rolled my eyes at the comment and leaned my elbow on the table and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

Trent was talking about the Red Carpet dresses...as he called it.

"Oh! Kristen Stewart needs some fashion advice. Seriously! OMG! Did you see what she was wearing? I hate it when people think they look so good and they just don't."

I suddenly felt a hand on my knee and it wasn't Nick's. I looked over at Smythe and he was pretending to be interested in what Trent was saying. He was slowly making his way up to my crotch.

"You guys want to know what I hate?" I asked them.

"Beautiful, you can't hate anything. You're just too sweet, but amuse us anyway." Trent said.

"I hate being groped under the table." I shot Smythe a look.

He removed his hand, "What? Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged.

Nick glared at him and it made me laugh. Nick's face softened as he heard my laughter.

After a few more minutes of talking I noticed Sebastian practically gazing into my soul.

"What are you staring at _now_ Smythe?" I was becoming irritated. I didn't want all of this attention Sebastian was giving me.

He reached across the table and grabbed a hold of my wrist and jerked it forward.

"What the heck Smythe?" I burst out.

He slid the sleeve of my hoodie up to reveal my bandaged wrist.

"Either you are a closet cutter, or you're just a clutz." As he said that it got my friends to look at me.

I quickly pulled arm away from him and slid my sleeve back down.

"Jeffie," Nick said softly, "You wouldn't do that to yourself, would you?"

"Of course not!" I said, getting nervous. I didn't want Nick to freak out that I marked my skin.

"Well then show us what's under the guaze," Sebastian challenged, "Or I might just leave an anomynous note on your teacher's door telling him that you hurt yourself."

"You don't scare me. I have nothing to hide." I shot back.

"If you have nothing to hide then why won't you show us?"

I sighed heavily and slid up back my sleeve and peeled the guaze back.

"Oh_ goodness _Jeffrey, is that I what I think it is?" Trent asked.

The black ink was dark, especially with how my skin was still red from getting the darn thing.

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's not a big deal though."

"Not a big deal? Getting a tattoo is not that big of a deal? Jeffie, a tattoo is a very big deal." Nick said.

"I never would have thought _you_ of all people would get a tattoo man." David commented.

"Well it wasn't my idea. Finn literally dragged me out of my room and into his car, where he drove us to a very creepy neighborhood and we both ended up getting tattoos."

"Well, I think it's corny. You should have gotten my name or something." Sebastian said.

"I like it. I think it's sweet." Trent said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," David said, "How'd you get it anyway? You're underage."

"Finn and Puck know a guy." I informed them.

Nick brushed his fingers over it gently. It made me shiver slightly. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I - I should of know you would get something Mcfly related." He grinned still running his fingers over my wrist lightly.

We stared for a long time before Sebastian cleared his throat. I broke my gaze away from Nick to look at Sebastian's irritated, jealous one.

"I think we should get to the hospital. Don't want to keep Dave waiting, do we?"

"No, I guess not." I slowly pulled my wrsit away from Nick's touch, missing it terribly already.

"Oh, he can wait a few more minutes." Trent commented, waving him off.

"I can not believe you got tattoo Jeff." David was smiling as he said that.

"Tattoos, actually." I said quietly.

"What? You got...more than one?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"Well, humor us Sterling, what'd ya get? Or better yet, _where_ did you get it?" Sebastian asked.

I smirked, "Somewhere you will never see."

Sebastian's eyes clouded over with lust.

Trent burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh, Beautiful, at least tell us what it is."

Still smirking I replied, "Sorry. I'm afraid its private."

"Just let me show you a good time and I'll find it." Sebastian challenged.

"I'll pass." I said bluntly.

Nick's fingers brushed over my wrist again. I smiled.

"I _really_ think we should leave _now_." Sebastian said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay, okay." I pulled my my arm away from Nick for the second time missing his warmth.

Nick and the guys got up so that Sebastian and I could get out of the booth.

"See ya around boys." Sebastian said as he went to pay.

I hugged David and Trent, "It's been nice seeing you guys again. I thank God that you guys were here or else I would have been stuck with Smythe alone more than I have to be."

I released them and stood in front of Nick. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Bye Jeff-oof!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. He was shocked by this. He slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll see you later Nicky." I whispered and let go of him.

I didn't look back as I walked over to Smythe. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out.

~This was a pretty decent length for a chapter, don'tcha think? Reviews? I'm not getting as many anymore and it hurts my feelings ;/ Come on people don't make me cry!~


	14. Chapter 14

~Sorry I sounded bratty about the reviews...I finally turned in my research paper! It's been a long, long stressful month full of tutoring, testing, and my English III paper, but it'sll over! Woohoo! Thank God!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Puck being his usual sex-crazed, cursing self.

Songs: Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. I changed one part of the song, you will be able to tell what though.

As soon as we got into Sebastian's car he said, "Duval still wants you."

"I...you think so?" I asked hopeful.

Sebastian gripped the steerling wheel hard.

"Oh yeah. He has it bad for you. And let me guess, you want him too?"

"That's none of your business." I said looking down at my lap.

"You do. I see it when he's around. You'll glance over at him with this...longing face; like a puppy or something."

"I do...still want him." I finally admitted.

"Well then let me have my way with you and I'll go brag to him about it and he'll get jealous and get you back."

"Uh, how about NO!" Ugh! He doesn't ever give up!

"It's just a suggestion." He chuckled.

Dave was happy to see me, but when he saw Sebastian his smile fell a little. I had sent a text asking Dave if it was okay to bring Sebastian a few days ago and he said it was fine.

"Hey Dave," I smiled, "Brought you some real food; from BreadStiX." I sat my to-go box on the table by his bed.

Dave smiled back, "Thanks Jeff. I've been craving something that doesn't taste like plastic."

I nodded, "Did you guys want me to go or...?"

"No," Dave said grabbing my hand, "Please stay."

I nodded, "Okay."

I sat down in the oh-so-familiar hard plastic chair beside Dave's bed.

"Alright," Sebastian sighed heavily, "Let's get this over with; Look Dave...I'm sorry."

"For?" I urged him.

"For being rude and crude to you. I'm sorry I said those things to you. None of them were true. You're not ugly, very handsome in fact, and you do not need to lose any weight at all, you're just buff. Just stay the way you are. There is nothing wrong with you and I am so, so sorry I made you think that there was. I'm asking for your forgiveness, and I understand if you don't accept my apology. I was the world's biggest douche and because I acted the way that I did you almost took your life. Believe it or not; this will always haunt me. I can't tell you how sorry I am. If I could go back in time I would and change everything."

Dave and I sat there listening to every single word Sebastian had to say.

"I would change how we met. Instead of you asking for my help and me shooting you down in the worst way possible...I would ask you out on a date."

That shocked us both.

"Sebastian, look I know you feel guilty about this, but you don't have to ask me out." Dave said softly.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, when I first saw you sitting up at the bar...I don't know I got this weird feeling. It was like," He thought for a moment, "Excitement and joy all wrapped together. And I liked it. Alot. And that scared me. I never liked anyone before. Seriously; never. That's why I was so mean to you, because I liked you and I was scared to like someone like you; sweet and innocent. I knew you wouldn't ever go out with me, because I'm a horrible person. I drink, have sex with every guy I come across, I threw a rock salt slushie in Blaine's face and almost _blinded_ him."

He didn't say anything for a while, but Dave and I knew he wasn't done.

"That's all I have to say. I'm sorry Dave."

"Thank you Sebasatian. I accept your apology."

"Are you serious? Even though I'm a total ass?" He asked, completely shocked.

Dave gave a soft chuckle, "Yes...and I would have accepted your offer on a date."

"Really?" Sebastian smirked, "What if...I ask you now?"

"I'd have to think about it."

"Oh," Sebastian's shoulders fell.

Dave laughed, "I'm kidding."

Sebastian sat in the chair on the other side of Dave's bed.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Doc says by Monday. So just two more days. I've been in here for three weeks. I can't take it much longer."

"So, would Friday be too soon to go out on a date?" Is it me or does Sebastian seem shy?

"Friday would be perfect."

"Movie?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe..."

"The Last Stand."

"Is that the one with Johnny Knoxville?"

"Sure is."

"I'm in. I love Jackass."

Dave smiled, "Me too."

I stood up, "Well, I'll be right back guys. I'm heading down to the cafeteria to heat up your food and grab a fork." I grabbed up the to-go box and left the room. When I returned ten minutes later Dave and Sebastian were laughing up a storm.

It made me smile. I never would have thought Smythe would like Dave. They're so different from one another. I handed Dave his food and he ate greedily. Sebastian and I stayed for a couple more hours before we decided it was time to leave.

Sebastian scribbled his number down on a napkin that I had gotten from the cafeteria.

"Bye Dave." I said, giving him a hug.

"See ya later Jeff. Thanks for the food."

"No problem." I smiled.

Sebastian gave a Dave a little awkward hug and we left the room.

"So? How do you feel?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"I feel...great actually," He smiled as he pressed the down the button on the wall.

"Good." I grinned at him as we stepped into the elevator.

"I'm really happy." He smiled again.

Before I could reply he looked at me and said, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

I laughed, "Your secret is safe with me."

The drive home was pretty much silent. The sun was setting as Sebastian pulled into my driveway.

I went to unbuckle my seatbelt, but Sebastian stopped me by covering my hand with his.

"Seb, what are...?"

He had unbuckled his seatbelt and was very close to me.

"Sebastian! You just admitted to Dave that you like him! What are you doing?" I shouted.

He leaned so close to me that I could feel his breath against my lips, "I just wanted to say thanks...you know, for everything."

"Okay, well you're welcome. Now get off me."

He leaned in and kissed my lips, softly.

I pushed him off of me, "What the heck Sebastian?"

"It's my way of saying thanks. Oh, and by the way I don't feel anything for you. That kiss told me everything I wanted to know. I just want Dave. God, that sounds so weird." He chuckled a little.

I rolled my eyes, all of my anger leaving my body for some reason.

"You _are_ an ass." I said and winced as I cursed.

"Why thank you, Sterling."

I unhooked my seatbelt and opened the door, "Good_bye_ Smythe."

As I walked up to the door I remembered something. I turned around.

"Oh, hey Sebastian, New Directions are having a break from practicing for Regionals. We're just going to hang out in the choir room for an hour or two after school on Monday. Mr. Schue wanted me to invite The Warblers." I explained.

"I'll think about it." He smirked and drove off.

After walking inside, I was attacked by Duke all the way down the hall, up the stairs, and finally on my bed. I fell asleep after kicking off my shoes and awoke super early the next day.

Monday couldn't come faster. I was excited, but nervous. Mr. Shcue was making everyone in New Directions perform a song. Finn said that I needed to break out of my sheel a bit more. He said that I should sing an upbeat song that made you wanted to get up and dance. So, I chose one. And let me tell you; it _way_ out of my comfort zone. I am going through with it. I wonder if Nick will like it?

On Monday during my free period Finn, Puck, Sam, Rory, Joe and Blaine were all in the gym working out.

Blaine was throwing hits at the punching bag, Joe was working out his leg muscles on some sort of machine, Puck, Sam, and Finn were lifting weights while Rory and I ran on the treadmills. Same, Finn, and Puck have been making me work out with them at least three days a week. They said I was too puney. I mean I have _some_ muscle from dancing, but apparently it's not enough for those three.

I saw Puck stop and lick his lips as he watched Finn laying down on the weight bench.

"You're drooling Puck!" I called.

He broke out of his fantasy, "Huh?" He dropped a weight. It missed his foot by merely inches.

"I believe he means you're too busy watching your boyfriend's muscles flex instead of lifting weights." Rory said and the rest of us laughed.

"Well, I can't help it. Finn is just too sexy and I can't wait to fuck him into the matress tonight."

"Noah!" Finn scolded, while blushing.

"What?" Puck looked visibly confused. He believed he said nothing wrong.

I shook my head, smiling. These guys are going to be the death of me.

"Anyway, what's up with you Jay? Anything new going on?" Finn commented.

"I've been thinking alot lately." I admitted.

"About what?" Blaine asked.

"I've been thinking about trying to fix things with Nick."

Rory stopped running and fell back off of the treadmill, Joe stopped and looked at me, Puck who was helping Finn lift a weight, dropped it in the taller boy, Sam dropped his two weights to the floor, and Blaine just stared at me for a while.

"You're WHAT?" Puck yelled.

"Are you serious dude? You do remember what he and the other Warblers did to Blaine, right?" Sam said.

I looked to Finn and he nodded, "I love him. He apologized and..."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Same interupted me, "He didn't rape you or anything like that did he? Is making you do this or something?"

"What? No! It's just that I..."

"Jay, did you steal my weed? Have you been smoking? What are you on?" Puck accused me.

"No! Nothing! It's just..."

"Oh okay, so you're just crazy!"

"Guys," Finn shouted, "Let Jay speak."

I mouthed a _thanks_ to Finn.

"I don't agree with what he did, but I love him. I can't picture my life continuing any further without him in it." I said. It was a short and simple explaination.

"Noah, it would be like me not being in your life, or you not in mine." Finn looked over to his finace.

I saw Puck's eyes widen for a split second.

"Well, if you really love him then go for it." Rory told me.

"Yeah Jeff. If you think you're ready then do it. I can't imagine my life without Kurt." Blaine said to me.

"Yeah," Joe put a hand on my shoulder, "Love is love man."

Puck came over slapped me on the back, "Well, I think you should wait after Regionals. We don't want your brain all clouded with lovey-dovey shit," He tapped my forehead with his pointer finger, "Do we?"

He smiled at me.

Before I could say anything else Puck shouted, "Let's hit the showers! Glee starts in 30 and I don't think the rest of the gang will want us smelling like road kill!"

I rubbed the steam off the mirror, I stood there in nothing but a towel. I looked at my reflection, at my bruises, which were only a light tent of yellow now.

With each minute that passed my heart sped up more.

As we walked to the chior room the guys hit and punched one another; rough housed. Finn hit me in the arm, so I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride the rest of the way. We were laughing and chatting up a storm when we ran into The Warblers.

Puck, Sam, Finn, and Rory's faces all fell when they saw them.

"Sterling, are you cheating on me? You're breaking my heart." Sebastian lifted both hands to his chest.

I slid off of Finn's back.

"Nice to see you again Sebastian." I guess I sounded a bit sarcastic.

"What, didn't enjoy our date Saturday? Not even after I dropped you off?" He winked at me.

I stood right in front of him,"Don't be a jerk." With that said I and the guys walked into the choir room, with The Warblers following close behind. New Directions sat on the left side of the chairs while The Warblers sat on the right.

I sat down beside Quinn. Trent went to come sit beside me too, but then backed up and pushed Nick forward and he sat down. He looked uncomfortable.

Quinn leaned in real close to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't look now, but Nicholas is right beside you."

I looked over at her, our faces just centimeters apart, smiling I said, "I know. It's okay."

She giggled, "You're breath smells like cinnamon."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a man of many tastes."

She hit my arm and giggled again.

Mr. Schue walked in, "Hey guys," He looked over at The Warblers, "Hello, my name is Mr. Schue. I asked Jeff to invite you all here today to just have fun. My guys will each being performing a song of their choice and if you would like you can too. Okay, who wants to go first?"

Rachel raised her hand high, "Oh Oh oh! Me! Me!" He stood up at the front of the room and sang a Barbra Streisand song.

Kurt went after her and sang Skyscaper by Demi Lovato, Blaine did SkyFall by Adele, Puck sang Give me everything tonight by Pitbull FT Ne-yo.

Finn tapped my shoulder from behind me, "Go on Jay!"

"No, I think Joe should go next."

"Oh go on Jeffrey!" Quinn urged me.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

I felt someone grab each of my arms from behind and I was suddenly being dragged to the front of the room by Sam and Finn.

"Jay's next!" Finn said.

"Guys!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Excellent Jeffrey." Mr. Schue smiled and sat down beside Rachel.

The room suddenly got a 100 degrees hotter. I whispered the song to the guitar and bass players and luckily they knew it. What song don't they know, seriously. They know every single song and are here all the time.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. The music started playing and I waited for my que.

_My name is Jeffrey nice to meet you can I tell you baby_  
_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies_  
_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

I was smiling as much as my face would allow. I was happy, excited even.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_  
_On the floor up and close getting lost in it_  
_I won't give up without a fight_

I put my fists up and made a few small punches.

_I just wanna, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_So come on, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

I made my way over to New Directions and walked behind Finn and ran my hand over his shoulders, I did the same to Kurt and Blaine. They laughed at me.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_  
_Loosen up and let you hands go down, down_  
_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

I stood behind Trent now, I put my hands on his shoulders and slid my hands down his arms almost seductively. He blushed, "Oh my.."

_I feel the music moving through your body_  
_Looking at you I can tell you want me_  
_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

I then walked over to Quinn and held a hand out for her to take. She did and I lead to the front of the room.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_  
_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right_

I spun her around and then held her close to me.

_Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_So come on, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

My hand was on her hip, her hand on my shoulder, while our free hands were clasped together tightly as we danced around the room, she was laughing. It made me smile.

_Break it down now,_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Shake it like that,_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Now bring it all back_  
_To dance with me tonight_  
_One more time, one more time, come on now_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Do your thing,_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Everybody sing_  
_(I just want you to dance with me tonight)_

I wonder what Nick is thinking about all of this...I hope he doesn't get jealous. He probably is though. He always did get jealous easily.

_I just wanna, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_Everybody everybody come on now_  
_Girl, just close your eyes_  
_We can dance all through the night,_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_And everybody sing_  
_Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_So come on girl just close your eyes_  
_We can dance all through the night_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

As the song ended I grabbed Quinn and pulled her to me, our bodies were pressed together, her leg was raised up onto my hip, my hand was on her leg, keeping it in place. I'm glad her dress went to her knees, if it had been any shorter it would have fallen back and revealeda bit too much of her leg.

We were both breathing hard as we stared at one another.

Everyone cheered. I started laughing just because I can't believe I just did that. When I turned around I am about 1000% percent postive that everyone saw my blushed face.

Quinn and I sat back down. Nick leaned over to me, "That was...not like you...at all."

Before I could reply he said, "But it was good. I liked it."

I grinned, "Thanks."

Quinn the leaned in close and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She reached up to rub the red watermelon lip gloss off of my cheek with her thumb, "For trying to be sexy when you're just too adorable." She laughed softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick sink into himself as Quinn kissed my cheek and acted really sweet to me.

The rest of New Directions went, and even some of The Warblers like Trent, David, Jon, and even Beats beatboxed a little. It was all really fun. I enjoyed myself as did everyone else.

I walked out to the parking lot with my arm wrapped around Quinn's waist, and Nick, Trent, and David were chatting beside us.

"Today was fun." Quinn commented.

"Oh honey! I know! Everyone was amazing!" Trent gushed.

I smiled at them as they gossiped and giggled. They walked off to Quinn's car, waiting for us.

It was quiet with just David, Nick and me.

"Well, I better go see what's...going on...over there!" David and practically ran over to Quinn and Trent and joined into their conversation.

"Well, Regionals are next weekend." He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, you guys better watch out." I joked.

He grinned, "You guys are going down." He joked back which shocked me.

"Um," My body temperature rose again, "Why don't we hang out...after Regionals?"

Nick's eyes lit up, "Really?" He noticed he said that too eagerly and blushed.

"Sure." I smiled and he did the same.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, it was...Quinn?

I looked over at her and she had her cell held to her ear. She was maybe 20, 25 feet away.

I held my phone as if to ask her, 'why'?

She then motioned for me to answer it.

I chuckled and did so.

"Yes Quinn?"

Nick gave me confused look and made the connection and laughed.

"Come on! Kiss Nicholas good-bye! Our homework isn't going to finish itself!"

"Alright alright. I'm coming." I blushed. I wonder if Nick heard that.

I hung up and looked at Nick, he didn't seem to ave heard anything. Good.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

Nick smiled at my comment, "Okay. Bye Jeff." He wanted to hug me, maybe even kiss me, but instead he held his hand out for me to shake.

I grabbed it and pulled him into a tight hug. It left both of us breathless.

I finally released him, "Bye Nick." I walked over to Quinn.

Trent whistled, "Ooooooohhhh! And what was that all about?"

David patted me on the back, "Yeah, you two looked pretty comfy."

"Get outta here," I waved them off, "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Jeff, Quinn." David said.

"Goobye my sweeties!" Trent hugged us both and kissed out cheeks.

"You. Are. Telling. Me. Everything." Quinn poked my side with with word.

~Really long chapter! 3,847 words! Almost, kinda, sorta, close to 4,000! Wow-wee! Don't mean to brag, but I am proud of myself(kidding). I know how exactly I am going to end this, but that is still far off...All well you like long stories, right? I sure do! Review?!~


	15. Chapter 15

~Woohoo! Chapter 15! I am always wondering which chapter will be the last. I have about four or five more planned out, but let's be honest...this me we're talking about! There is bound to be a lot more than that! When I started this story it was only going to be like six chapters and now look at it!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: None? Violence?

Important: _Jeff_, **Quinn**, New Directions. Tell if me if this is not clear to you. I will explain who sings what if you would like me to!

We were in the chior room about an hour or so before Regionals. Finn and Puck stood in front of us, smiling nervously.

"We have an announcment." Finn said.

"We're getting married right after we win Regionals." Puck told us.

There were many gasps and whispering after that.

"Are you sure that you guys want this?" Mr. Shcue asked. He was all for Finn and pUck getting married, but he is an adult and he worries. I mean this is a huge step to take for a relationship.

Puck slipped an arm around Finn's waist, "Hell yeah, Mr. Schue."

The Spanish teacher looked to the taller boy, "Finn?"

Finn smiled, "Yes, Mr. Schue. We are positive. We want this."

"Okay," He smiled too, "Looks like there will be wedding after Regionals then."

We all clapped and got up for a group hug.

Soon Mr. Schue broke it up and ushered us out of the room.

The Warblers performed first. Sebastian stood at the fornt of the stage, "Good evening. We are the Dalton Academy Warblers and we would like to dedicate this performance to Dave Karofsky. We are taking donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation. So, please, give what can." He joined the rest of The Warblers and they performed Stand by Lenny Kravitz.

I stood up and began clapping.

A girl from The Golden Goblet Madrigal Singers grabbed my arm and asked, "Why are you cheerng for your competition?"

"Lifes just too short." I turned back around and continued clapping.

Finn stood and began clapping too, we shared a grin, Quinn joined us as well and soon everyone in New Directions for clapping for The Warblers. It seemed as though it gave them engery, they began dancing for animatedly. I have never seen a Warbler performance like this before. It was amazing. After Stand, they sang Glad you came by The Wanted. We continued to clap and soon everyone in the auditorium were clapping along with us.

We were on next...oh boy...

My heart was racing, my hands were sweating and my body was shaking. I was a mess as Quinn fixed my golden bowtie.

Before every performance I would be a total wreck and Nick would take me into his arms and hold and kiss me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. But that's in the past now. Except that I'm still a wreck.

The guys wore black pants, black button up shirt with a gold suspenders and bowties while the girls wore black knee-length dresses with a golden head band and ribbon around their waists.

"Stop shaking," She smiled, "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Easy for you to say; you've sang at these things before."

"So have you," She looked at me and tightened my bowtie.

Is she trying to choke me?

"Never like this though. This is a big deal! I'm terrified!"

She gently held my face in her hands, "Look at me. Take a deep breath. Everythig will be just fine. Trust me." She gave me a huge smile, showing me her teeth.

I did as she told me to do and took a deep breath, "Okay," I nodded. She stroked my cheeks, "I'm nervous too."

"You are?" I put my hands on hers.

She nodded, "But I know we'll be completely awesome."

I smiled at that.

"Well doesn't this look cozy." Oh that voice...

Quinn and I looked up to see a smirking Sebastian, The Warblers close behind him.

Quinn lowered her hand as did I, but she grabbed my hand tightly in hers as she glared at Sebastian.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just stopped by to say break a leg." He winked at me.

"How nice...now leave." She smiled sweetly at them, but I could see the evil behind it.

"We're going," Sebastian held his hands up defensively. As they walked off Nick glanced back at me and smiled. I did the same.

"Guys," Mr. Schue walked over to us and put a hand on each of our shoulders, "We're about to go on."

He smiled at us, "You should take your places."

Quinn tugged on my hand, "Come on."

There are two entrances to the auditorium, both have dark red curtains for doors on them. I am standing at one and Quinn is at the other. She smiles at me and I give her a thumbs up.

The music starts playing and my heart speeds up. I swear it is going to beat out of my chest. I step through the curtain and the spotlight falls on me. It's blinding, but I begin to sing.

_Everyday feels like a Monday,_  
_There is, no escaping from the heartache,_  
_Now I, gotta put it back together,_  
_'Coz it's, always better late then never._

I can see the shocked faces of The Warblers as they see me. I don't ever recall Nick smiling that big in his entire life. It fit him perfectly. He looked so handsome.

_Wishin' I could be in California,_  
_I wanna tell ya when I call ya,_  
_I could've fallen in love,_  
_I wish I'd fallen in love._

I look over at the other entrance listening to Quinn as she reveals herself and sings her part.

**Out of our minds and out of time**  
**Wishin' I could be with you,**  
**And to share the view,**  
**We could've fallen in love,**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

The curtains up on the stage opened to reveal New Directions. As we sang we slowly made our way down the isles.

_Waking up to people talking_  
_And it's, getting later every morning_  
_Now I, realise it's nearly midday_  
_And I've, wasted half my life, to throw it away,_  
_Saying_  
_Everyday should be a new day,_  
_To make you smile and find a new way,_  
_Of falling in love,_  
_Yeah falling in love._

I grinned as I sang the line that was inked onto my wrist. I walked passed Nick, who was seated on the outside isle next to David. My dad was seated behind them. I don't think he ever looked so proud of me.

**Out of our minds, and out of time,**  
**Wishin' I could be with you,**  
**To share the view, oh**  
**We could've fallen in love**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**We could've fallen in love**  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Quinn and I made it to the stage and we walked up the steps and we made our way to the middle until we were standing right in front of one another. I took her hand in mine and spun her around.

**Sick of waiting, I can't take it gotta tell ya**  
**Sick of waiting I can't take it gotta tell ya _[x5]_**

_I can't take another night on my own, so I take a breath and then I pick up the phone she said_  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
_She said_  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
_She Said_  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh  
**(sick of waiting I can't take it gotta)**  
_Fallen in love_  
_Oh, we could've fallen in love, oh yeah_  
_Fallen in love, we could've fallen in love_  
**Oooh**  
_Fallen in love (yeah)_

The music stopped. Quinn and I stood in front of each other again and I held her face in my hands and one her hands came up to rest on mine. Our foreheads rested together. The whole room was silent and then all of a sudden it errupted into applause.

We didn't take the time to bow or even take the time to enjoy our stardom. Instead we joined the rest of New Directions and sang a mash up of Fly/I believe I can fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rhiana/R. Kelly, and then Rachel sang Here's to us by Halestorm. As performance came to an end everyone applauded us. I felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins. As I panted, I couldn't help but to smile.

All three Glee clubs stood on the stage now impatiently waiting for the results. A coffin was brought onto the stage and the judge dressed as a cheap Dracula popped out of it and I don't know why, but there were cheers from the crowd.

"Good evening! For our third place," He read off of an index card in a really bad Transyvanian accent, "The Golden Goblets!"

The Gold Goblets jumped up and down and squealed.

"And now...for first place..." He didn't say anything for a long, long time. Which was really irritating.

"New Directions!"

Did he just say...oh my gosh! We won! I felt my friends pat me on the back and hug me and Quinn jumped into my arms and I swung her around, holding her tight. Confetti rained down on us.

Sebastian walked over holding the first place trophey and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took it and shook Sebastian's hand. They grinned at one another.

After everyone had calmed down a little Nick, Trent and David walked over to me and Quinn.

"Oh my babies! We're so proud of you!" Trent kissed my cheek and then Quinn's.

"Yeah man," David knuckle-bumped me, "You guys were great."

"The Warblers were awesome! I've never seen you performe that way." I told them.

"Congradulations guys. You and Quinn were amazing!" Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks Nick." I smiled shyly. Ugh, why didn I have to blush? It's just what Nick does to me.

Finn ran over to us, "Jay! If you hadn't noticed I am getting married in like..." He looked at his wrist watch, "An hour! And you're my best man!"

"I haven't forgotten Finn." I chuckled.

"You still have my ring, right?"

I mentally slapped my forehead, "It's on my dresser. I'll run home and get it real fast."

"I'll go with you." Quinn smiled at me.

"Okay cool. We'll be right back!" As I walked away I heard Finn asked the guys if they wanted to go to the wedding. They agreed.

Quinn rushed ahead of me, "First one to the car gets to drive."

She beat me...only because she cheated. She got a head start.

Inside my car Quin smiled at me, "This will be a interesting wedding, won't it?"

I chuckled, "Very. Don't forget to put your seatbelt on."

She reached behind her and pulled the strap over her and buckled it. I did the same.

It didn't take long for us to drive home and grab the small, red velvet box off my shelf. On the way back Finn kept sending me text messages.

**WHERE R U?**

**HURRY UP! **

**WE DNT HAV MUCH TIME!**

**JAY?!**

I was in the middle of the typing _ON OUR WAY_ when all of sudden I saw a huge truck going at least 60MPH. The driver wasn't going to stop. He was swerving on the road. Was he drunk? Quinn didn't see him, so she kept driving.

It happened all so fast.

"Quinn!" I yelled as the truck drove closer and closer to us. I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt to shield her from the impact, but it got stuck. The truck rammed into the side of my car. My body jerked foreward and I hit my head on the dashboard. Pain errupted through my skull and I blacked out.

~Cliff hanger! I am so evil sometimes! WAHAHAHAHA! Please leave a review! And so, so, sooo sorry that this chapter is way shorter than the rest!~


	16. Chapter 16

~Sorry for the humongous cliffhanger in the last chapter! I just couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to do it...Hope I didn't make anyone _too_ angry with me.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Blood, pain, slash, cussing, very sad, you will all hate me...

I awoke briefly. I was still in the car. Everything was blurring into one big mess. I saw glass shattered everywhere. Quinn was hunched over the airbag on the steering wheel. Men were rushing around the car. Paramedics? I don't know. Pain; the pain was awful. My vision went black again.

The next time I woke up I was in the back of an ambulance. I had a breathing mask over my nose and mouth. Everything was so bright it hurt my eyes. A couple of men were reaching for things and handing one another tools and gadgets. I glanced over to see Quinn. She was unconscious. She had a breathing mask like I did and had blood running from her nose. I noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms and a few on her face.

"Quinn," I slurred, "Quinn?"

I needed to know if she was okay.

She didn't respond and I panicked.

I reached for her hand and weakly held hers in mine.

"Quinny, pleassse..." I whispered, trying to sit up, but the most horrible pain shot through my body and I blacked out again.

I awoke to the sound of voices all around me. I blinked a few times to steady my vision. There was a doctor and nurses moving around my room.

The man, I'm guessing he was the doctor stepped up to my bed.

"Oh thank God, you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare, Jeffrey."

"What happened?" My words came out all wrong and ran together.

"You were in a car accident."

"Quinn! Where? I need...know...okay...?" I couldn't talk right to save my life.

"The young lady in the car with you is just fine. She has a broken arm and nose, a few cuts and bruises, but she will be just fine." I sighed in relief.

"And as for you Mr. Sterling; you have a pretty bad concussion, you had a large cut on your right temple which needed numerous stitches, and you have two broken ribs."

"How...long...out?"

"How long have you been out?" He asked and I gave a nod.

"Almost 6 hours. Your friends are all waiting outside. We didn't want anyone in your room until you regained consciousness. Would you like to see them now?"

Again I nodded.

He gave me a small grin and left the room.

Soon there was a knock on the door and in walked my father, followed by Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury, New Directions and some of the Warblers.

"Oh Jeffrey," Dad hugged me lightly, trying not to hurt me.

"You scared me," He said into my hair, "I thought I lost you." His voice watery.

"I'm okay Dad." I was more awake now.

"Yeah, Jeff, you gave us a big scare." Mr. Schue patted my lightly on the shoulder.

"I do hope they are changing your bed sheets every half hour. Hospitals say they are very clean and sterilize everything, but can never be too careful. You know, germs are everywhere." Ms. Pillsbury said and rubbed arm in a motherly way and as she walked away she pulled out a mini tube of hand sanitizer and poured some onto her hands.

"How about we give the kids some alone time?" Dad said, looking to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, "Coffee? My treat?"

The young couple agreed and all three adults walked out.

Quinn walked over to my bed, one her arms was in a cast and she had a few white bandages here and there. She was crying and I mean like she was sobbing really bad.

"I'm so sorry Jeffrey. I was driving. I...I didn't see the truck...I..."

I ushered her over closer to me and she fell into my arms. I held her as tightly as I could without disturbing my ribs.

"It's okay Quinny. I'm fine. I'm alive. It wasn't your fault."

She looked at me and nodded, sniffing a little. I wiped her tears away.

One by one the members of New Direction hugged me.

When it got down to Finn he was crying. I haven't ever seen him look so rough, not even when he came to my house freaking out about Puck proposing to him.

"Finn?"

"I'm sorry man. You went home to get my ring...and it was my wedding you were going to and..." His voice broke.

Puck rubbed his fiancé's back, "Babe, I told you it wasn't your fault. It was..."

"It was my fault!" Finn yelled, startling everyone in the room.

"Finn," I grabbed his hand, "It's okay. Like I said to Quinn; I'm fine. It wasn't your fault."

"Blondie is right, Finn. It wasn't your fault. It was the that dumbass drunk driver." Santana said.

Finn nodded slowly and then hugged me.

Trent kissed my cheek like a thousand times.

"Oh my baby! I'm so glad you are okay! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I just gave him a smile.

David knuckle-bumped and said, "How are the nurses around here?" he joked, but got serious and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay, man."

Thad asked if I could get one of the nurses numbers for him and Beatz made his silly noises trying to make me laugh. I wanted to, but it hurt my ribs too badly.

"Well since you're confined to a bed, looks like I can take advantage of you at any time." Sebastian smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he gave me a small hug, which shocked me and everyone in the room.

"You certainly scared the shit out of all of us." He said.

Nick was the last one. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Hey, let's give them some time to talk." Thank you Sebastian. That was actually very..._nice_ of you.

After everybody left I looked at Nick.

"Nicky?" I asked.

He swallowed hard, "Jeffie. You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were gone. When we, The Warblers went to ask New Directions of they wanted to go out and celebrate after the wedding they told us what happened. Mr. Schue said that there was an accident and that you and Quinn were rushed to the hospital. My whole world came crashing down around me hearing those words. I thought the worst. I thought that you were...gone. I thought that I wouldn't ever be able to hold or kiss you again or to hear your voice and watch you dance. You mean so much to me. When we were in the waiting room it gave me time to think."

He took a deep breath before he continued; "I kept thinking over and over in my head that you wouldn't have been in that accident if we hadn't have slushied Blaine in the parking garage that night. You would have been back at Dalton with me in our room making love or watching movies or even just talking. We would still be together if it wasn't for me. I screwed up pretty badly. You're hurt because of me. I hurt you emotionally and now physically. I'm so sorry." He was crying now.

"Nicky," I reached for his hand and he looked up at me, "Please stop blaming yourself, please." I pleaded.

"I miss you." Nick sobbed.

"I miss you too. I love you."

Nick looked at me for so long before saying, "I love you too, so much."

"I've been thinking lately. I want to start over. I want us to be together again." It felt as if ten tons were lifted off my shoulders.

Nick's eyes widened for a split second.

He shook his head and dropped my hand, "No, no I can't." He stood up.

"Nicky?" No, he can't be doing this to me.

"I can't be with you Jeffie. When I look at you now all I see is your pain. All of the pain I caused you. I can see how happy being in New Directions makes you. It's better for you. I realized that when I saw you perform tonight. You're better off without me. This is for the best." He kissed my now wet cheek.

Tears were streaming down my face like Niagara Falls.

"Nick! Nicky, please! I need you! I love..."

"Jeffie it's okay," He stroked my face with his hand, "Goodbye Jeff."

"Nick!" I yelled and I winced. My ribs were on fire.

"You see? All I do is cause you pain. I'm so sorry." He whispered and then turned and walked out of the room.

My father walked in, "Jeffrey? What happened?" He walked over to me. Sitting on the edge of my bed he held me as I sobbed. The strain it caused my ribs was unbearable, but I didn't care. I needed and wanted Nick here with me.

I think I passed out from the pain, because I don't remember anything else after that.

I was released from the hospital the next day. Finn pushed my wheelchair out to the car for me.

"Sooo?" He asked.

"Sooo what?"

"What happened last night in your room? With your ex?"

I flinched at the word; ex. It was an evil word. Seriously? Why does such an awful word exist. All it does is cause pain and misery.

I explained everything that Nick told me to Finn. After I had finished he whistled.

"Damn, Jay. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged.

He then helped me stand and drove me home. I insisted my dad go to work. I was fine. Really...

When I arrived home Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We just thought we would come and keep you company." Kurt said as he moved from his spot on the couch next to Blaine and helped me sit down.

"Yeah, I hate being alone. That's why I always bring Lord Tubington into the shower with me." Brittany commented.

There was an awkward silence for a moment after that.

"I need to pee. Santana?" Brittany turned to look at her girlfriend.

Santana smiled so sweetly to the blonde girl, "Come on honey. I'll take you." They stood up holding hands.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled and the ventured upstairs.

"Where is Duke?" I wondered.

"Oh, your dad put him up in your room. He didn't want Duke to jump on you and hurt you when you got home." Quinn said.

We all talked and ate snacks. It was fun. Sincerely. But the thought of Nick was constantly picking at my brain. Eating at it until I was numb.

Everyone stayed pretty late into the evening.

Quinn and Finn were the last ones out, they stood in the doorway while I leaned on the door frame.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself, dude?"

I smiled at Finn, "Yes." No, I will not be okay. I never will without Nick in my life.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

I nodded, "Go home guys. See at you school on Monday."

Quinn hugged me and Finn rubbed my back softly.

They left and I was alone. I sighed heavily which made me wince in pain. I held my injured ribs as I slowly walked up the stairs. That was a chore. Seriously, it took me almost ten minutes.

Duke tried to jump on me when I opened my bedroom door, but I told him to sit and he did. I sat down on my bed and he jumped up and layed his head on my lap. I rubbed his silky fur for a while before I got up and walked over to my computer and logged into my Itunes.

I played Mcfly's song Only the Strong Survive. You have no idea how badly I wanted to start dancing, but my ribs wouldn't allow me the pleasure. So, I layed back down on my bed and let Duke curl into my side as much as I could let him. My ribs were on fire. It'll be okay though. My doctor said my ribs should be healed anywhere from 4 to 8 weeks. Prom is in two and a half months. So I should be good, right?

I listened to one Mcfly song after the other until I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I got texts from Quinn, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine asking if I was okay. I couldn't help but to smile. They really care about me.

I replied back to Quinn telling her I was just fine and I asked her if she was alright. Then I answered back to everybody else. After I was done texting I noticed that there was a sweet aroma of food filling my room. I walked downstairs, with much difficulty, and found my dad making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Jeffrey, have a seat. I was just about to come wake you." He sat a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me. I realized how hungry I was and began to eat.

My dad sat down with his own plate and a cup of coffee, but not before handing me a cup of green tea.

"How is everything?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tastes so good." I said with a mouthful.

"That's not what I meant Jeffrey."

I swallowed my food, "I'll be okay dad."

"Would you like me to talk to his parents?"

"No," I shook my head, "Like I've said before; we just weren't meant to be. Nick and me."

"He keeps hurting you. I don't like that. You don't deserve it."

"I know, but this is the last time." I whispered.

My dad nodded and we carried on with breakfast. We talked about all kinds of things like our performance from the night before.

"I am so proud of you." He smiled.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot that you came."

"Of course I came to see you Jeffrey. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

I smiled.

After we finished eating dad told me to take my pain medication and then we spent the rest of the day together talking and watching movies. For a while I forgot about school, Nick, The Warblers, and all of my other problems.

~You all hate me, don't you? I know you do. BUT just you wait. It gets better! I promise! Also I have an idea for another chapter, but I'm not sure if it would be a good idea or not. So, please message me and ask about it!~


	17. Chapter 17

~This week has been really insane! I thank God that I do not have to take any of my finals! Woo hoo!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, Sebastian's potty mouth.

Sunday rolled around and my dad had to go to work and I was stuck home alone. We, Duke and me, were lounging around on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. With my ribs screaming I pushed myself up and walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Sterling," A cocky voice said.

"Sebastian," I said a bit sarcastically, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We just wanted to drop by and see you."

"We?"

Just then Dave stepped out from his hiding place behind the wall and waved shyly.

"Dave!" I smiled. It had been a while since we have see each other.

He smiled brightly and leaned down to hug me gently, "Hey. Sorry I didn't come see you at the hospital. I..."

"It's fine." I said smiling. I'm just happy that he is here now.

Sebastian walked passed me into my house, "Thanks for inviting us in, Sexy."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned. And moved out of the way so that Dave could come inside as well.

Duke growled at them and I walked over and patted his head and he began to wag his tail excitedly.

"Take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sit down Jeff. You're hurt." Dave moved to my side and helped me sit down.

"So," Sebastian said once Dave was seated next to him on the couch, "What have you been doing?"

"This." Jeff motioned to the couch and TV and his book on the table.

"I can't dance, which is killing me by the way, so I have been bored out of my mind."

"What's going on between you and Duval? He's been acting like a girl on her period lately."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I told him that I wanted him back and he turned me down."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah," I whispered and told them everything Nick had said to me in the hospital.

"I am going to kick ass!"

Dave looked at him, "You are not going to kick anyone's ass. I'd like to have a boyfriend that isn't broken."

"Duval is the one going to be broken! That shithead!"

"Calm down babe." Dave placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"I will not calm down! Look at what that asshole is doing to Jeff! You two breaking up was my fault and I apologize for that, but you told him you still want him and love him and he fucking turned you down? What a low move!"

"It's okay Seb." I said quietly.

"No it's not! I'm going to talk to him." He stood up.

"No, please don't. I'm begging you."

Sebastian huffed and plopped back down.

"Um, so Jeff I watched New Directions perform on TV. You guys were great!" Dave changed the subject.

"Thanks Dave." We talked about all sorts of things. Around 2 o'clock Dave pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"My dad just text me. I have to get home."

"I'm going to stay here for a while longer. I'll ask my dad to pick me up." Sebastian said.

Dave nodded, "Okay," He kissed the other boy's cheek and hugged me.

When Dave left I sat on the couch. It was more comfortable than the recliner.

"I really am sorry Jeff." Sebastian said barely above a whisper.

"It's okay." I felt another lump forming in my throat.

"I'll fix this even if it's the last thing I ever do, okay?"

I nodded already feeling the hot tears running down my face. What happened next shocked me. Sebastian carefully wrapped his arms around me and I broke. I cried into his shoulder. My ribs protested and my brain told me that I have cried enough, but my heart said it was the right thing to do.

After I calmed down Sebastian and I talked...about everything, literally everything. I learned that he wants to be a writer, he and his dad do not have the best relationship, but are trying to work things out, that he can speak French and his favorite color is blue.

I told him I want to be a dance instructor, that I am a huge superhero geek, my favorite band is Mcfly, and my favorite color is also blue.

We talked and talked late into the evening until my dad came home with pizza.

"Jeffrey, how was your..." He saw Sebastian, "Oh hello there. He sat his briefcase on the ground next to the door and balanced the two pizzas in the other so that he could shake Sebastian's hand.

"My name Jonathan and you are...?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe."

My dad stiffened a bit as he heard the name.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no. Thanks for the offer though. I just text my dad. He's on his way to come get me."

My dad nodded, "Alright then."

When Sebastian left my dad asked, "And what was _he_ doing here?"

I sat down across from him at the table, "He and Dave dropped by and we talked a little. Dave had to leave early, but Seb stayed and we talked for a while."

"Jeffrey, he's the boy that put poor Blaine in the hospital!"

"I know. He said he was sorry and..."

"Oh Jeffrey. You have such a big heart. I don't want to see it be broken again."

"I know, but he was so sincere. I believe him."

My dad nodded, "Okay then. If you say so."

We continued on with dinner.

The next day, Monday, we had the day off for some reason. I don't remember why, but when you have a day off of school you don't question it.

Blaine picked me up and we drove to the Lima Bean. On the way there I filled him in about what happened the day before with Dave and Sebastian.

"It's been a long time since it's just been the two of us." He commented as he sipped his coffee.

"It has." I agreed drinking my green tea.

"So, are you going to prom?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Quinn wants me to."

"You should. It'll be fun."

I opened my mouth to reply, but someone walked up to our table.

"Hello Blaine," Sebastian looked at me, "Jeff." He smiled.

Nick, Trent, and David trailed behind him.

"Oh hey guys." Blaine smiled.

We all said their hellos.

"I had a great time yesterday Jeff." Sebastian winked at me.

I played along, "I am a man of many secrets."

"Ooooh, you're adorable." He leaned over hugged me.

When he pulled away he smiled, "Excuse me gentlemen. I'm going to grab some coffee."

"Oh hell no! When did this happen?" Trent yelled.

"Jeff, no, no, no! Not Smythe! Anyone but him!" David said.

"What did he mean he _had a great time_?" Blaine leaned heavily on the table.

Nick was silent.

I laughed. I had to. This was ridiculous.

"It's nothing guys. Really."

"Nothing? Jeff, Sebastian is - is being really flirty, well more than usual and did you guys actually see each other yesterday? How is that nothing?" David asked.

"He's just kidding around. It doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so sweetheart!" Trent shrugged.

"As long as you two aren't really together." David commented.

Still Nick was silent.

"We aren't! I swear. And Sebastian would kill me if I told you this, but he has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Trent and David said together.

I laughed as I continued, "It's true. He and Dave are together." I turned to Blaine.

"Wow...I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, he and Dave dropped by yesterday and we all hung out." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian said as he pulled up a chair beside me. Trent sat down on the other side of me, Nick sat beside Blaine, farthest from me, and David sat on the other side of Sebastian.

I rested my chin on my fist, "You."

He smirked, "Was I that good? Can't get me off your mind, Sterling?"

I rolled my eyes as I said sarcastically, "Never."

"What about me are you talking about?"

"You and Dave."

Sebastian choked on his coffee and I patted him on the back.

"You told them?"

"Yes," It was my turn to smirk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot Jeff."

I would have shrugged my shoulders, but my ribs wouldn't allow me.

"Payback..." I smiled.

"Shut up." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine's phone started ringing and he got up, "Yes Kurt?" He walked outside of the café so that he could hear better.

"So, Jeff, do you have a date for prom?" Sebastian asked, scooting his chair closer to mine.

"I don't know if I'm going or not. Quinn and everyone wants me to, but..."

"But?" He leaned closer to me.

"I just don't know if I'm up for it."

"Because you don't have a date? Why don't you let me take you to Scandals and I'll find you a date."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't want to go on a date with someone you slept with."

"Ouch," Sebastian flinched, "That hurt."

I sipped my tea again, "It's true."

"Well, I can be your date." He rested a hand on my arm.

I slid it off of me, "What about Dave?"

"Well he can come too and then we can all stay at your place and have a threesome."

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, your sick."

He chuckled, "I'm kidding. Don't get too excited there."

"Trust me, I'm not." I looked at my friend, "Are you guys going to prom?"

David smiled widely, "Yes. With Anne." Anne and David have been together since they were Freshmen and very much in love.

Trent sighed dramatically, "Unfortunately I do not have a date, but I am still going nonetheless."

"And what about you Duval?" Sebastian asked a bit to coldly.

Nick shrugged slightly, "Mm not going."

"Oh gee, I wonder why." Sebastian said sarcastically.

Nick glared up at him.

Blaine came back and sat down. He look a little sickly.

"You okay Blaine?" I asked.

"Let me guess," Sebastian began, "Is Lady Hummel pregnant?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "No," He then looked at me, "Kurt told me that Brittany is planning the theme for prom this year."

"Well it can't be that bad. It's just Britt...Okay, yeah. I see your point. What is she planning?"

"Dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" I asked. What is up with that girl?

"Yepp. Anything non-prehistoric is out. Which means I can't wear any hair gel. Jeff, you know what I look like without hair gel! I'm not going!"

"Blaine, you have to go. Kurt will kill you if you don't."

Blaine sighed, "I know. UGH! This is going to be a disaster!"

"So, does that mean that you guys have to wear loincloths?" Sebastian joked.

I burst into laughter, but soon regretted it, because a horrible pain shot through my ribs. I winced. It knocked the wind out of me.

Nick stood up so fast that his chair skid out across the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just forgot I can't laugh." I said breathing a bit heavy. Wait, Nick is showing concern for me? He looks really worried. My heart began pounding in my chest.

Nick seemed to realize what he did and said and slowly sat back down and became real quiet again.

Sebastian put a hand on my back and rubbed it slowly, "Just take it easy, Jeff."

It shocked everyone that he was being so kind to me.

"This sucks." I leaned back in my chair a little.

"Don't worry. Just a few more weeks."

"I just want to dance." I half whine.

"Your doc said a few more weeks and you'll be fine to dance as much as your little heart desires." Blaine said.

I barely heard him, because Nick was looking at me and I at him. We stared at one another for a long time. He was the first one to look at away. I felt a pain in my chest as he looked away from me. I needed him to look at me, to talk to me, to _hold_ me.

I just do not understand. I forgave him, I told him I still loved and want to start over. He had said he caused me so pain that he could hardly even look at me. I'm fine though, truly I am...well I would be if I was _with_ Nick. I need him like I need oxygen. Wow that sounded really corny, but it is so true. I need him. I need my Nick.

He holds my heart and the longer we are apart the more it bleeds.

~Ending is really cheesy and this is probably the most borning chapter of this story. But I have something really big planned for the next chapter! That's a promise! Reviews...ALSO, I need some help...Message me! It's about the next chapter!~


	18. Chapter 18

~Okay then. This chapter will start out happy and then it becomes very emotional. I believe that there will only be about three chapters left...if that.~

Disclaimer: I own no one...(Insert sad face here).

Warnings: Slash, cussing, heartache.

Songs: Try by P!nk.

It's been three weeks since Blaine and I ran into the guys at The Lima Bean. I was fully healed...well sort of. My ribs were just a little sore, but I was fine. Currently Quinn was lying on my bed while I sat at my desk looking through my ITunes.

"But you _have_ to go!" She whined.

"My heart isn't in it. I'm not going."

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" She sat up crossing her arms and began pouting.

I laughed, "Really Quinn?"

She dropped her arms and giggled, "Please go Jeffrey! _Please_! It will not be the same without you. Everyone wants you to go."

"Quinn." I said in a warning tone. I have had enough. I just do not want to go prom.

"Jeffrey." She said mimicking my tone.

"UGH," I threw my arms in the air, "Fine! I will go, but I am not going to have any fun."

She smiled, "Just as long you are going! Oh Jeffrey, it will be a blast! I promise you, you will enjoy yourself."

"I will go under one condition."

"Okay, what is it?" She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, closer to me, eager to know what I was going to say.

"If you go with Joe. I want you to enjoy your Senior prom with an actual _straight_ date."

She blushed and began to tangle a finger through her hair nervously.

"Well he hasn't asked me yet..."

"Oh don't worry about that." I turned back around and began scanning through my list of Mcfly songs.

"What is that supposed to mean? Jeffrey S. Sterling do you know something that I don't?"

I clicked on Mcfly's song I'll Be Your Man.

And as the soft music began to play I got up and held my hand out for her to take. She did and we began danced slowly around my room.

"Jeffrey, tell me what you know." She said in very serious voice, which made me feel a bit nervous.

"Sorry, I can't." Joe had asked me what Quinn's favorite color was a few days ago. I told him yellow. And he went on to tell me how he was going to give Quinn a yellow rose and ask her to the prom.

I told him I wouldn't tell anybody and I haven't.

I gently laid her head down on my shoulder, "Just dance with me, would you?"

Quinn stayed for dinner that night. We, dad, Quinn and me, talked and laughed. It was fun. Afterwards I walked her out to her car.

She hugged me, "You will do good on your song tomorrow."

Ugh. I forgot about that. I told Mr. Schue that I wanted to sing a song to let my feelings out last week and tomorrow I finally get to do it. I am scared out of my mind. I have been practicing for it for a while now.

"Thank you Quinny." I smiled and hugged her back.

The next day on my way to Glee practice I ran, yes literally ran, right into Sebastian. Our heads bumped together and we hit the floor.

"Ah," I groaned as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead, praying that it wouldn't bruise.

"Oh my _God_! You have a hard head, Sterling!" He said rubbing his head as well.

I looked up to see him, Nick, Trent, and David.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as David held a hand out for me to take. I did and he hauled me to my feet.

"Blaine invited us. He said everyone is going to sing today and that you are doing a very special performance." Trent squealed clapping his hands together excitedly.

I swallowed hard. I am going to kill Blaine. The song I am singing is about Nick! UGH! Why is everything going against me?

"Oh, well...uh...umm...Yeah I-I am."

Sebastian rested a hand on my arm, "Aw. How adorable. You're nervous. I can help you with that." He said seductively.

"No thanks." I picked his hand up off my arm and dropped it.

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled.

I grinned as I rolled my eyes, "Come on. I'm running late."

When we entered the classroom Mr. Schue stopped speaking to New Directions and looked at us.

"Ah, there you are Jeff," He looked at the four Warblers, "Guys have a seat." He smiled brightly.

I sat down beside Sebastian. Blaine and Kurt was seated behind us. I shot Blaine a horrible, menacing glare.

He mouthed,_ I'm sorry._

"Anyway, today is like a celebration for our winning at Regionals. We are going to have great time today. Now Jeff, would you like to go first?"

"Uh, no. That's okay. I know Rachel really wants to go."

Rachel smiled at me, but before she said anything or stood up Mr. Schue began to speak.

"Are you sure Jeff?"

I nodded shyly and glanced down at the floor.

Rachel stood and began to sing the song of her choice.

I do not want to go now that Nick is here. This only going to lead to a disaster if I sing this song now. Ugh! Why Blaine? Why? Why would you do this to me? I could fake being sick...which I wouldn't really have to fake since I feel like I am going to vomit all over the place at any second.

Finn, who seated on the other side of me leaned over and whispered, "Don't even think about it, dude. You are staying right here and performing that kickass song that you've worked so hard on. Show that sorry bastard what he lost."

Finn was only one who knew what song I was doing. I felt confident enough to tell him...and besides he walked into my room when I was dancing to it and singing it and he figured it out.

I sighed heavily. This was going to be bad.

When Rachel was done we applauded her.

"Jeff? Are you ready now?" Mr. Schue asked.

My mouth went as dry as the Sahara desert.

Finn patted me on the back, "Go on Jay!"

I slowly got up. Am I really about to do this? With Nick in the room? Oh my God...Jesus please help me to get through this.

Taking a deep breath I waited for the music to start.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_  
_How it all turned to lies_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

I stood in front of Nick as sang this next part. I held my hand over my chest as if I were in pain, because I am in pain.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

I threw myself all over the room, doing dance moves I have never done in front of anyone before. Mike looked impressed with them.

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_  
_Even when it's not right_

Nick's eyes never left mine. His gaze burned a whole right into my soul; my heart.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

When I sang the chorus again I started dancing crazy as I had done just a moment before.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

I now moved around the room slowly, gracefully.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

As I the next words came out of my mouth my voice got softer and softer. I suddenly felt everyone's eyes on me and it was all too much. My skin was on fire and took me a minute to realize it was just because I was sweating profusely.

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

I was breathing hard by the end of the song. Everyone clapped for me, everyone except for Nick.

Nick stared at me for a brief moment before getting up and fleeing the room. I waited for just a second before I followed him.

I found him by the lockers. His forehead rested against them.

"Look, I'm sorry about that...in there. I've been planning on doing that song for a while now. I didn't know that you were going to be here. I was really into the song and I got carried away. I'm sorry I..."

"Stop saying that!" Nick yelled, startling me.

"Just stop apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong! You didn't do anything." He whispered.

"Nick...?"

"Jeff," He took a deep breath before looking up and smiling at me. And it was one of the old Nick's sweet, warm and loving smiles.

"You did good in there. I liked it. I liked it a lot. You sounded amazing and I like your new dance moves. You are going to be a great dance instructor one day, I can promise you that. And you are going make some man really happy in the future."

"I thought I made you happy." I said as I felt my heart breaking all over again. I seriously do not know how much more of this I can take. What little hope I had was slowly crumbling down around me.

He didn't say anything for a long time.

"You do and I wish I made you feel he same."

"You do!" I could hear my voice breaking.

"You make me so happy that I can't even explain it! I need you Nick," I walked closer to him, "Please be with me."

Nick shook his head, "Look at all I've done to you. I can't. I am so, _so_ sorry Jeff."

He began walking away, towards the exit.

"Nick!" I yelled. He didn't turn around, just continued on walking to the door.

"Nicky! Don't walk away! Please stay with me! I need you!" I fell to my knees.

"You broke me Nick. You broke my heart. There's nothing left." I whispered to myself as I cried.

~Go ahead. Let then hate reviews begin! Sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest! Oh and this is really IMPORTANT; a week from now I am going on vacation with my cousins in New York and so that means I won't be able to update for about two weeks give or take a few days. I will do my very best to update again before I leave!~


	19. Chapter 19

~Alright. This should be it...or not. Probably two more chapters.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, depression, cussing.

I knew everyone in the choir room had heard everything, because soon Finn, Quinn, Trent, David, and Sebastian were coming out into the hall to see me.

I must of looked pretty bad, kneeling on the ground and crying.

Quinn wrapped her arms around me tightly while Finn rubbed me on the back.

"I can't do this anymore." I sobbed into Quinn's chest.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay." She whispered as she ran her finger through my hair softly.

I have no clue how long I stayed that way, sobbing in Quinn's arms while the rest of my friends stood around us. I don't even remember the ride home. They all stayed with me late into the evening. I cried and cried for hours on the couch while my friends took turn trying to calm me down. Fear had long settled into my body. The fear of never being held or kissed by Nick again. At that moment I knew that we would never be together again.

"That's it!" Sebastian yelled standing up, "I am going to beat the shit out Duval!"

"No," I croaked. My throat burned and my eyes felt as though there were needles being stuck in them.

"Why not? Why do you keep defending him? Look at what's he's reduced you to!"

I broke away from Trent's arms, "Because I love him and I do not want you to hurt him."

"He hurt you!"

"I don't care anymore." I whispered looking down at my hands.

Suddenly the front door opened and I heard my dad.

"Jeffrey, I'm home! Who do all those cars belong..." He walked into the living room and saw the state I was in.

"What happened, Jeffrey?" He walked over and kneeled in front of me.

Before I could answer Sebastian spoke up, "Duval ripped his heart out and fucked it up again."

Dad sighed heavily, "Just stay away from Jeffrey! You have such a big heart," He ran his hand over my hair, "And he has broken it one too many times. I cannot stand to see you like this any longer."

I nodded as more tears stung my eyes.

A little while later Trent and David got up. They couldn't afford to miss curfew again.

Trent gently pulled me into his arms, "Oh my beautiful Jeff! Don't you worry none! Everything will be just fine!" He kissed my cheek.

David gave me a tight hug, rubbing his hand over my back trying his best comfort me.

"I'm real sorry about all this man."

They left.

"Jeffrey," Quinn looked at me, "Can we do anything for you?" She gestured between her and Finn.

I shook my head. No one can help me. I am broken beyond repair.

"I - I have to go," She said and I saw the shame in her eyes.

"I am really sorry, but...my dad is coming to visit. I haven't seen him since he moved to New York last year."

"It's okay Quinny."

She hugged me tightly for a long time and kissed my forehead.

"Call me if you need _anything_, okay?"

I nodded again and she left.

My dad had gone to make me a cup of tea. It was just me, Finn and Sebastian sitting in the living room.

"Y - you guys can go to if you want. I'm fine." I lied. I am far from _fine_. I will never be _fine_ again.

"No way am I leaving you alone after what just happened." Finn said and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Dad came back with a steaming hot cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of me. I just watched the steam dance into the air and then disappear, sort of like me. I dance and sing for Nick and then he turns me into nothing.

"I - I think that I am going to take a shower now." I slowly rose to my feet.

"Do you need any help?" Sebastian tried to joke, but my dad sent him a look that would kill.

I gave him a very forced grin and shook my head and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

I took the hottest shower that I could withstand. My whole body ached from all of the crying I had done and the scolding water felt like Heaven. I was in the shower for a long time.

There was a knock at the door and I shut the water off, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Came Sebastian's voice.

"Yeah...I'm just getting out."

"Yell if you need help drying off or maybe getting dressed." He chuckled softly and it was quiet for a moment. I thought he had gone until I heard his voice again.

"I am so, so sorry about all of this Jeff." It was silent again and this time I was sure he really did leave.

Sebastian feels guilty over this and I hate to say this, but good. Sure, we are friends now, but what he did to Blaine was just down right horrible. I forgave him. He thinks he broke Nick and me up, but he really didn't. Okay yeah well it was his idea about the rock salt slushy, but Nick and the rest of The Warblers all agreed to it and they all kept it from me. Nick could have chosen to stand by my side through this, but he didn't.

It's all in the past now...and so are Nick and me.

I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel off the rack and dried my body before wrapping it around my waist. I opened the door and walked into my bedroom. Finn was laying on my bed flipping through the sixth Harry Potter book. He was mumbling something along the lines of, "I couldn't even read this in a _year_."

Sebastian was going through my drawers and messing around with the things on my shelves.

I felt a sense of déjà vu.

I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"What are guys doing?"

"Hudson over there is trying to read, but struggling a bit too much with that children's book and I am snooping, because I am a nosey person." Sebastian said smirking when Finn made an irritated sound.

"Okay...well can you guys leave while I get dressed, please?"

"I've already seen you naked, Jay." Finn replied and went back to looking at my book.

Sebastian's face slowly broke out into a mischievous grin, "There is no way in hell I am missing a free show and besides," He shrugged, "If I don't see something I recognize then I will throw a shoe at it."

Finn snorted in laughter at Sebastian's words.

I tried to hide the smile that was trying to sneak it's way onto my face as I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair underwear, blue flannel pants, and a white t-shirt.

Sucking it up I dropped my towel and was instantly greeted with a whistle from Sebastian.

"Now I can go brag to Duval that I have seen naked."

I ignored that and continued getting dressed. Once I was done I began to rummage through my closet for something loose enough for Sebastian to wear. After a few moments I handed him some black basketball shorts and a light gray t-shirt.

"I am sorry Finn, but I can't find anything for you to wear. I'll go ask my dad."

I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Oh no, it's cool Jay." He stood up and took of his t-shirt to reveal a white wife beater underneath and he then proceeded to take off his pants.

"I'll just sleep in my boxers and under shirt."

"So, now what?" Sebastian asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm tired, Seb."

"It's only 6 o'clock! The night is still young, my friend."

"Let's watch a movie!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "That's boring."

"You pick a movie, Finn. They're downstairs." I told him, giving him a weak smile.

Finn jumped up and raced out of the room leaving Sebastian and I alone.

"Are you...alright?" He asked me, already knowing the answer.

I shrugged and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Finn picked Fast and Furious Five and had the movie already in the DVD player. He jumped excitedly on the recliner.

"This movie is so badass! It's the best one!"

"You're on crack Hudson! Tokyo Drift is the best one!" Sebastian commented.

"Oh yeah? Well which is your favorite, Jay?"

"Um...I like them all." I gave a slight shrug. It was the truth. They are all really good films.

"Do you guys want some popcorn?" Before they gave an answer I walked into the kitchen.

Sebastian followed me and leaned against the counter as I rummaged through the cabinets looking for a bowl big enough to hold a large bag of popcorn. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around the kitchen opening a bag, throwing it into the microwave, and waiting for it to be done.

The only sound that could be heard was the microwave and a loud; POP, POP, POP.

Once the microwave dinged, alerting me that it was done. I opened it and poured the bag of corn into the bowl.

"You can grab some soda if you want." I told Sebastian as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. As soon as I sat the bowl down on the coffee table Finn grabbed a fistful and shoved the pieces into his mouth. I watched a little disgusted as he gorged on the corn. Sebastian came into the living room and handed me a Cherry Coke. He tossed one to Finn. It hit Finn in the chest.

"GAH!" He rubbed the sore spot on his chest as he shot the other boy a mean look. If looks could kill Sebastian would be six feet under right now.

I tried to suppress a chuckle by biting my lip.

I popped the tab on my can and took a large gulp. It was Heaven; truly. It tastes amazing. Oh, the wonders of Cherry Coke.

I sat down on the couch next to Sebastian while Finn occupied the recliner. Halfway through the movie I found myself half-lying on Sebastian with my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair softly. How did we end up in this position, you may ask? Well I will tell you...

Paul Walker's character was kissing his girlfriend in the movie and I felt hot tears sting my eyes and I looked away from the screen, immediately thinking of Nick.

"Sterling." I heard Sebastian say, but I didn't look. I did not want him to see me cry anymore. He; everybody probably thinks that I so weak.

"Jeff," He said in such a sweet and soft voice I looked up at him. He had his arms stretched out. I did not even hesitate for a second. I practically flew into his arms. We just stayed in this position for the rest of the movie. Strangely, I felt safe in Sebastian's arms. The only thing was...that Nick and I used to lay in this very position when we watched films, but I did my best to push those thoughts away from my mind and enjoy being comforted.

"Damn," Sebastian said, "The Rock is sexy."

"He's alright," Finn said shoving more popcorn into his mouth. He's on his third bag.

"Vin Diesel is where it's at." He said, "What do you think Jay?" He turned to look at us for the first time during the movie. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at how Sebastian and I were laying.

"I um...I like The Rock."

Sebastian sent a told-you-so look to Finn while said boy rolled his eyes.

As the credits began to roll up on the screen I felt my eyes droop and I slowly closed my eyes.

I was awaken by the sunlight streaming through the blinds of the front window across the room. I closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep, when I felt a heartbeat against the side of my face. Picking my head up I saw who it belonged to; Sebastian. Wait, Sebastian? Oh that's right. I started crying like a baby and he held me in his arms. We must have fallen asleep.

I heard shuffling around in the kitchen. Suddenly my dad came out with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He wore a gray suit with a royal blue tie.

"Good morning Jeffrey," He said softly, "Did you two...uh sleep well?" He looked to me then to Sebastian.

My face burned with embarrassment.

"I um...got upset during the movie and he was trying to make me feel better."

Dad gave me a disbelieving look, "Well, as long as he is not _trying_ anything with you."

"He flirts with me. It does not mean anything though. He has a boyfriend. They are happy together."

"That's good." He took a small sip of his coffee and winced, "It's like swallowing hot lava."

I chuckled slightly and it made Sebastian stir. He slowly moved his head to the side and his eyes clenched shut tightly before opening. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He took notice of how we were laying and smirked.

"I have waited a long time to wake up with you in my arms Sterling."

My dad cleared his throat and Sebastian's eyes snapped over to dad's I-am-going-kill-you look. Sebastian's cheeks turned rose red.

"I uh...I meant t wake up with Jeff...Uh..." Sebastian said flabbergasted. He finally just gave up.

My dad just kept staring at him for a moment longer before walking back into the kitchen.

"I am heading to work Jeffrey." He came into the living and grabbed his suitcase which was seated next to the door. After he grabbed his phone and keys he left.

"Your dad freaks me out." Sebastian mumbled bringing his gaze to mine.

I chuckled, "He has that affect on people. When Nick and I told him we were together..."I trailed off at what I said. I felt a horrible pain in my chest as if someone stabbed a dagger through my heart...again.

I slowly brought my face down and buried it into Sebastian's chest. Why did I just say that? Ugh! I am so stupid!

"It's okay, it's okay." Sebastian started raking his fingers through my hair like he had been doing the night before.

"I - I am going to the restroom." I broke away from Sebastian's warmth and trudged upstairs.

Inside the bathroom I splashed water on my face. It was scalding hot, but I could care less. I grabbed a towel off of the counter and I heard something clatter to the floor. I quickly dried my face and looked down to see what fell. It was my navy blue razor. I picked it up, examining it closely. Suddenly I was amazed at how the blades shined when I held it up to the light.

Something came over me and I fumbled to get the blade out. After a few moments I managed to do so. I used to think, 'Who could ever do such a horrible thing to themselves,' and 'How could someone get so low?' But I can sort of understand how you can want to hurt yourself and make all of the emotional pain go away for a few split seconds. I could just do it once to see what it was like. I held to the blade to my wrist, ready to make the first incision. I do not want to die or anything...well it's border lining, but I want to graduate high school and go to New York and become a dance instructor...that's my future, but I just always knew I would share it with Nick. I was wrong, so very wrong.

No! What am I doing? This is not me! How could I even think to do this? But it would just be one small, very small, cut.

Slowly I began to drag the blade across my pale flesh.

"Owww." I whimpered as the burning feeling took over on my arm.

I couldn't help but to be amazed as the thick red liquid trickled out of my self-inflicted wound. So, I made another cut and one more.

This is ridiculous. What am I doing?

I sat the blade down and was reaching for the bottle of Peroxide when I heard Sebastian's voice.

"Babe?" Sebastian's voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you in the shower? I just need to piss!" He opened the door.

Said boy stood in the doorway of the bathroom. When he saw my bleeding arm his smirk slowly fell from his lips. All color vanished from his features.

"N - No..." He said incredulously.

I saw his eyes shine with tears. Neither of us moved; Sebastian too shocked to do anything and me, well I was terrified of what he would do when he snapped out of his gaze.

"S - Sebastian..." I began, but I had no idea what to say.

With one swift movement Sebastian was next to me, grabbing a towel and pressing it to my arm.

"Oh B - Babe, what have you done to yourself? H - how could you? You can't...promise...just..." Sebastian began to ramble on and on not making much sense in the end.

"Jeff, where are the bandages? I n - need to wrap this or you will lose too much blood."

"In the cabinet under the sink." I said languidly. I am trying so hard to figure out what he was going to say or do after he wraps my wrist.

Holding the bottle of Peroxide over the sink he poured some over a cotton ball and then continued to dab my cuts. He rubbed some Neosporin over my arm. I winced and attempted to pull away from him, but his grip was firm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He babbled.

After wrapping my arm tightly in gauze he led me down the stairs and sat me down gently on the couch.

"Jeff..." He swallowed hard, "Please tell me why you would...it's because you thought of Nick again, isn't it?" He remembered just a few moments ago that when we were laying tangled in one another's arms and I was happy until I mentioned Nick. My face fell and I guess Sebastian saw the heartache in my eyes before I left to go to the bathroom.

I burst into a sobbing mess. It startled Sebastian; he jumped back an inch before taking a seat next to me and pulling my pathetic self into his arms. I cried into his chest.

"I - I just...it hurts...s - so bad! I c - can't take much m - more Seb! My heart...there is nothing left! Nick b - broke everything!"

His hold on me tightened.

"I can't stand to see you like this, Jeff. It...it hurts me. I want to kill Duval for doing this; for making you sink so low as to..." Sebastian could not continue any longer. I am sure he was remembering my bleeding arm.

I was trying so hard to control the flood-gates of my eyes, but it was futile. Sobs wracked through my body like the plague. Every time I would try to take a deep breath to calm myself a sob would shake my body violently; painfully. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Jeff, you have got to promise you will never hurt yourself again. Please, promise me."

"I - I promise." I croaked.

"D - don't leave me, Seb. Please. Don't leave me like Nick did."

"I won't. I promise."

We lied back down on the couch in the same position as we were the night before. I laid in Sebastian's arms as he caressed my hair softly. And that's where I fell asleep. For some odd reason I felt safe in Sebastian's arms.

~Wow! So depressing! Well I think the next chapter will also be the last!~


End file.
